


say yes to heaven

by Ophelia2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy, high society - Freeform, rich sandor, rich sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 53,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia2/pseuds/Ophelia2
Summary: Sansa is a fashion designer and sandor is a lawyer and they're well known among kings landing high society.It's  the story of the complicated friendship between them and how they fell in love with each other.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Bronn/Margaery Tyrell, Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Tormund Giantsbane/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 69
Kudos: 92





	1. Sansa

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys ,this is my first ever attempt at fanfiction, and im so exited to share this with you.  
> Please excuse my English, it's not my native language.  
> Feedbacks are appreciated and write any suggestions you want in the comments.  
> I hope you like it.

* * *

It all started one Friday night in the middle of september.

She was at one of joffrey's never ending parties and of course she was always expected to attend because she was joffrey’s unofficial stylist and because he knows her since they were children, actually they were betrothed its funny when she thinks about it now and she’s grateful that joffrey never showed any interest in her growing up, he’s handsome that’s for sure but he was arrogant and mean and not her type anyway he’s too blond and smooth for her.

So after bringing him his tuxedo for the night she headed to the kitchen to eat something, she was tired and hungry she headed here straight from the atelier.

It’s always the same luxurious and extravagant shit from his mansion to the food. All the guests are the high society of kings landing and joffrey’s friends.

Those parties helped her a lot as a designer she was one of the best designers in kings landing but she’s privileged in this line of work because she designs for woman and man both.

So here she is passing a storm of people to find her best friend and the others. She spotted Margaery sipping champagne and scanning the crowd and next to her was bron her long time boyfriend laughing to obviously one of tyrion hilarious jokes, bron was the lannisters right hand he’s like their manager. so she headed straight to them, she hugged Margaery when tyrion said:” well well as usual sansa ,you look stunning“ all of them turned to her, she wore a gold metallic long sleeve asymmetrical mini dress with black decollete high heels, people always focus on her clothes especially her dresses because she always make them herself.

She blushed and said : “thank you tyrion you look great you and bron both, Margery I love the dress on you”

Margery was always sansa’s first supporters so she wore a beautiful purple satin bodycon mini dress from sansa’s fall collection.  
“So where’s the others” added sansa  
“Joffrey as usual drinking and showing off, and I saw tormund near the bar, lets join him” said bron  
She called the waiter to bring her a flute of champagne as tormund and gendry welcomed them and they all started talking about work and tormunds new giant of a girl that he met last week, he and gendry are co partners of an accounting and tax services company so she’s their new accountant and tormund is obsessed with her.

Sansa was asking Margaery about her trip to essos for the wedding she was planning when she spotted sandor clegane coming towards them. Sandor is a successful lawyer and has the biggest law firm in westeros. he always join them at parties he’s good friend with bron and tormund, he likes gendry and Margaery but not her, the only words they exchanged for the past two years are hello, how are you and good thanks, she didn’t know why.

She always thought that his scars are the reason for him to hate her because the first time they met she stared at the expanse of scars in his right side that goes from his scalp to his cheek bones, she stared at him for a minute then stopped when she realised he was looking at her so she turned around immediately but not from disgust, actually she was thinking about the pain a little child can endure and the trauma he lived with, she heard he has them since he was a child but no one knows the story behind them.

So maybe he thinks she’s disgusted or judging him but when she saw him the next time she got used to them, they were like every part of his body like he cant be him without these scars, she always thought he’s handsome in his own way he has a very thick long black hair covering a little bit of the damaged part of his face, thick eyelashes, big grey eyes and they look always sad and distant like he’s in pain, sometimes she wants to jump inside his soul and know what troubles him , he has also sharp jaw lines and long and thick beard and he‘s tall a giant actually his body looks so strong and clearly he works out a lot because his arms and leg muscles are gonna rip the tuxedo he’s wearing apart, she wishes he comes to her atelier someday she likes to design something for him.

And like every party, she always saved a tango dance for joffrey and bron she was a professional tango dancer and when she starts dancing with her partner everyone in the party stops everything they’re doing and start watching her, it was like the main show and she liked this part of the party cause she felt sexy, wild and free.

When she was done she was hot and needed a drink she was searching for a passing waiter when Margery bumped into her.

“sansa!! bron just proposed to me I can’t believe it I was watching you dancing and he came and hugged me from behind and said will you marry me and then when I turned around he got on one knee and gave me this ring” said Margery squealing with joy  
“Oh my god what!! Margery I m so happy for you but I always wanted to be there when he propose, im going to kill him for making me miss it” said sansa  
“Don’t be angry he made a video ill show it t you later. Now look at this ring!!” answered margaery  
It was the biggest engagement ring sansa ever seen with interlocking branches gold band and a round diamond at the centre it was like Margery, bron is such a sweet man.

She hugged Margaery then they returned to bron and the others  
“Congratulation you lucky man, im so happy for the both of you!!” said sansa as she hugged bron.  
“Listen to me now we’re going to celebrate tonight!!” shouted Margaery from behind her as she ordered shots of tequila.

The drinks flowed all night and sansa couldn’t stop herself, and by the end of the night everyone was officially drunk and bron and Margaery were the first to leave kissing all the way out, sandor left to the bathroom and tormund and gendry were more drunk then her and left.

She was about to stand when she bumped into a solid chest, she was falling but he grabbed her waist at the right time and she craned her neck to look at his face and it was sandor.

“Where are you going??” asked sandor  
“Im leaving isn’t that obvious? “ she answered   
“You can’t go home alone like that “ said sandor annoyed and she’s surprised he’s not that drunk.

She didn’t have the chance to answer as he called someone to grab her purse and without any warning he lifted her off the ground and was carrying her out .  
“What are you doing?” said sansa  
“Im taking you home “ he answered

She was tired to fight back and she just wanted to go home and soon they arrived to a big black car and he tucked her in the passenger side then climbed next to her  
“How you’re going to take me home and you don’t know where I live “ she laughed drunkenly  
“It’s not that hard you’re living a block away from me Margery once mentioned it” he said  
“You don’t have to do that I know you don’t like me “ said sansa  
“Im already doing it” said sandor without even looking at her  
“Why you don’t like me, you and I never had a proper conversation you even talk to Margaery but not me. Im actually a smart and funny person can’t you see. Why you hate me?! “Said sansa drunkenly  
“Will you stop your whining you’re drunk you don’t know what you’re talking about, so shut up and let me drive in peace.” he said annoyed  
Sansa felt like she’s going to cry but she caught herself and leaned against the window and soon she fell asleep.

The next thing she felt was sandor moving her so he can lift her one more time to carry her to her apartment, her head rested against his neck and she smelled the most wonderful mix of cinnamon and vanilla, an earthy scent, whiskey and a scent belongs only to him, it was dark and strong but warm and sweet at the same time.

When they reached her apartment he dug into her purse and brought the key, he opened the door and searched till he found her bedroom, he tucked her in bed, removed her heels, put a glass of water on her night stand then left. All the while sansa was still hypnotized by a strange manly smell that belongs to only one man.


	2. Sandor

* * *

He didn't want to go to joffrey's party. 

But bron called earlier and insisted that he comes saying it's an important day for him and wanted them all together, so he went home to change and headed there. 

He entered the party and without searching for too long he found his destination, it's always her bright red hair he can recognize between millions. And God!! He loved her tall flowing hair and especially the coulour that looks like a burning fire.   
He took a drink from a passing waiter and joined them, bron was busy with joffrey and turmond was teasing gendry about something he didn't catch cause he was interested in sansa's story instead, she was asking margaery about her trip to essos cause she's planning to go there next summer.

He wanted to tell her that she better go in winter or spring cause it's too hot for her there, but he shut his mouth it's none of his business. 

He needs to admit that she's an interesting person. He always find her smart and funny but he especially admired her creativity, he admired creative people in general, cause it's easy actually to work a job that only depends on laws or counting numbers but creativity for him is more important than being smart, it needs passion and imagination to make a new world for them and for the people consuming their art.

And he always supported painters and authors but right now he is obsessed with sansa's work she has a good taste but there's something special about her, she puts her own soul in her designs so when you see even a simple white shirt you know it's hers. 

He liked her style and thought a couple of times to buy something from her menswear collection or her designing him something formal but he always cringed from the idea, he knows she fears his face. She obviously got used to it after all this time but he never forgot the look on her face when he caught her staring at his face and she turned away so fast that he feared she might broke her neck. He's used to reactions like this but somehow it still sting, so he made quiet a distance between them.

The others are fine actually bron is like his brother he knew him from his work with the lannisters his long time clients, later came margaery and he still wonders how a warm, smart and beautiful girl like margeary ended up with that asshole. Tormund and gendry are quiet the discovery he knew them recently, gendry is a good lad but tormund is the most annoying person sandor has ever met but sandor got used to them they are actually his gang all of them even sansa. They are nothing like joffery and this shity high society as they call themselves, he despised them all, they are nothing but a bunch of selfish and greedy man who love the money more than their own children. 

That's why he prefered listening to turmond annoying stories, bron and margaery kissing and sucking each other faces infront of them and once in a while sansa's soft singsong voice telling them about her weird clients. He liked to listen to her talking and he liked her presence. And of course it wasn't her right now blabbering about her crush of the week, it's turmond as usual "Destiny, it must be destiny. God brought her to me.."  
"Come on you're exagirating for god's sake. Stop!!! " shouted gendry  
He continued talking to sandor as if gendry wasn't there " Yellow hair, blue eyes, tallest women you've ever seen, almost as tall as you."   
What!! sandor nearly choked on his drink, there's only one woman in all of westeros who looks like that " brienne tarth!! " he said  
"You know her?" asked turmond surprised  
"You're with Brienne fucking Tarth?!!!"   
"Well, not with her yet, but I see the way she looks at me."   
"How does she looks at you? Like she wants to carve you up and eat your liver?" said sandor laughing so hard   
"You do know her!!" answered turmond  
"We've met. We worked together for a baratheon case she helped me with the financial reports she used to work for renly, but i m telling you you're going to have a hard time my friend"   
"I want to make babies with her. Think of 'em, great, big monsters. They'll conquer the world!"   
"How did a mad fucker like you lived this long?" said sandor shaking his head and laughing.  
Sandor turned to grab another glass when he noticed everyone gathering in a circle and sansa was missing and he knew it was her dance time, and he hated how joffrey was using her for attention.

But gods she looks like a fucking flaming bird as she dances playfully around him or bron for that matter, he actually prefered her dancing with bron but it's the fucker lucky day.  
So he joined the crowd and the music started. And like everytime he stands there fascinated by her, she moves her body like she's made for this dance, she moves with her partner as one, so connected with each other and the music if he didn't know he would think that joffrey is her lover, he shook the idea from his head and continued admiring her smooth long legs and her firm steps, but he noticed that when she dances with joffrey she uses simple and basic moves she never uses bold moves and sandor knows she can but was grateful she didn't with joffrey.

He was standing next to margaery when bron came closer and suddenly he was on one knee and proposed to her, he didn't know that bron was a hopless romantic that idiot. But he was happy for them, they needed each other and especially bron he nedded her in his life she tamed him, ever since he knew her he changed for the better that's why he liked margaery.

So he waited for them to finish their sloppy kisses and congratulated them both, margaery then excused herself as tormund and gendry joined them " you asshole why you didn't tell us" said turmond as gendry hugged bron   
"yeah i was thinking about it for a long time now and i felt like this is the right time, i want to be with her for the rest of my life" said bron with lovesick puppy eyes   
"well you did good for yourself loverboy" said sandor laughing. 

Five minutes later they found themselves celebrating bron and margaery's engagement and everyone lost themselves except sandor.   
In truth he was a heavy drinker when he was younger and it caused him so much trouble, so he went to rehab for a couple of months and it was a life changing point for sandor, he met ray there he's the one that made him what he is now, he's like a father to him.  
It became like a rule for sandor he knows when it's time to stop. This rule never failed him for tonight there's a drunken bird who wants to risk her life. She got carried away with margaery's excitement until she wasn't able to stand straight. He carried her to his car when she started talking nonesense, sandor wanted to laugh so hard actually and tells her that she's wrong and that he likes to know more things about her, be her friend and act normal around her but there's something in her that makes him fear her. Like there's something dangerous about her that he better stay away from it, so he snapped at her and made her hates him instead.Then he drove her home tucked her in bed and left, resisting the urge to look at her content sleeping face. It's better this way.

So he drove back home, she was practically his neighbor and of course she'll live here it's a fancy quartier full of movie stars and rich people in general, he preferd living in his cottage house in the quiet isle listening to ray's never ending stories and fishing in his boat, but we can't escape reality and he has responsabilities now and a job that requires his presence.   
In 10 minutes he found himself openening his apartement door and he groaned, even after 8 years he still didn't get used to his 4 bedroom apartement, he always thought it's too big for him and it has a pool for fuck's sake.

He entered his bedroom to change and sleep but his mind kept wondering to a flaming red bird that intrigued him to no end. 


	3. Sansa

* * *

The instant she woke up she cursed joffrey, margaery and everyone who were at the party last night.   
Her head was pounding so hard she thought her eyes are going to pop out like those clown boxes.

She felt her throat dry like there’s cotton in it, she wanted a glass of water so bad. When she turned to her right side, she squealed with delight when she found one on her nightstand waiting for her, she gulped down the water then propped the pillows and sat there trying to remember what happened last night. She remembered they were drinking and celebrating margaery and bron’s engagement but everything after that was a blur. 

Did she got here by herself?

With this hangover she doubted she was able to stand let alone drive all the way here from joffrey's mansion. She layed down on the bed and closed her eyes and suddenly it all came like a flash of light she remembered sandor carrying her in his hands and her stupid drunken questions, Oh God!! 

How she’s going to face him now?

“Well it’s not like im seeing him every day” she thought loudly.

That’s true but she will meet him eventually and she must thank him, he doesn’t seem to like polite people and he will make fun of her, she was sure of that but the thought of him taking care of her warmed her heart. So she decided that she will thank him anyway.

She shook these thoughts away, she removed her dress and put her robe on and took a quick shower. The pain has lessened a little bit but she wasn't in the mood for making breakfast, so she sat in her office chair with a cup of coffee.

She doesn't work during the weekend but still she has to check her emails. She was about to close her laptop when arya video called her she opened the video and arya was ordering nymeria to sit down loudly "Arya my head is going to explode, stop yelling!!"  
"Im not yelleing!! Wait, I know this face and this mood very well, you know you need to get used to drinking sansa you're 27 for god's sake" said arya laughing  
"i don't want to get used to it, it was all margaery's fault, and by the way she got engaged last night"   
"with that asshole bron?!!" asked arya rolling her eyes  
"don't call him that arya you know how much i love bron he's really a nice person he makes her happy and that's all that matters!" said sansa  
"yeah yeah anyway, you know i hate engagements and weddings, and i called you to tell you that i got a job interview with a lawyer in kings landing and im coming next week"  
"really!! im so happy for you little sister, i missed you so much, how are bran and jon? " asked sansa  
"as usual bran's teaching and busy reading his heavy books and jon went to skagos for a mission, it's the same old shit" answered arya  
"yeah, so tell me about this new job maybe i kno..." Sansa was cut by the doorbell ringing   
"there's someone at the door, i need to go. I'll call you later ok?!!"   
"Ok sansy we'll talk later, bye." answered arya  
"tell bran i said hi, love you bye" she pulled her robe on and went to open the door.   
She found margaery standing there grinning.   
"was i the only one drinking last night?"asked sansa  
"No! but i woke up so happy and excited this morning not even a headache can bother me, bron left to the gym and no one can handle my exitement except you" said margaery as she sprawled on the couch like a cat waiting for sansa to join her.   
"I'll make us breakfast then" said sansa as margaery followed her to the kitchen.   
"God!!This kitchen makes me want to marry and have kids" said margaery while sitting on the kitchen counter  
"what?!! Are you on the housewife phase now after the engagement or what" asked sansa giggling  
"stop it!! That's not what i meant but your kitchen gives me this warm holiday vibe you know." Sansa designed her kitchen to look exactly like winterfell's kitchen back home and margaery is right that's exactly how sansa feels when she start cooking or even making something simple, she feels like her mother's soul is all around her or how her father used to come and hug her mother while she's washing dishes, but they're all gone now. 

She blinked the tears away and turned to margaery instead "yeah that's exacty how i feel, and im going to make you a royal breakfast today lady margaery" said sansa bowing her head in front of margaery.   
Sansa made pancakes and coffee while margaery helped her cutting some strawberries and bananas.

After they finished, they started eating and talking about the party.   
"Im sorry we left without you last night, don't tell me you got here by yourself" asked margaery   
"No sandor actually drove me home."   
"well well miss stark, you made the big hound drive you home. It doesn't happen often you know he has never took anyone home before" she said smirking  
"i didn't ask him to do that, he didn't even asked he just lifted me in his hands and threw me in his car, and why you're calling him that" answered sansa annoyed   
"you lucky minx, not everyone had the chance to be thrown in his maybach. He have quiet the audience you know even with the scar, especially with the scar" said margaery with a knowin look "why you're telling me this?. Anyway, i want to thank him for what he did" she said shrugging  
"well he lives a block away from you, you can go and thank him properly" she said with a look that suggested more   
"you're a slut margaery tyrell and you know that" said sansa as they started laughing  
They cleaned the kitchen and sat on the couch watching their favourite tv show.   
"I don't know how to thank him" said sansa out of the blue.   
"What?!!" asked margaery perplexed  
"Sandor i don't know how to thank him" explained sansa   
"you can call him and just say thank you for driving me home last night, it's easy" said margaery like it's the most obvious thing in the world  
"NO! I...I don't know, what if he snapped at me, no this is not a good idea."  
"he's not going to eat you sansa, why you're always afraid of him?" asked margaery  
"i m not afraid of him, it's just his eyes they're always look so angry and mean"   
"you know i understand now why he's avoiding you, you act like he's going to attack you at any moment when you're around him. He's actually so nice sansa you need to loose yourself when you're around him and you'll see, he's actually like a big soft teddy bear" said margaery giggling  
"im uncomfortable around him cause i think he hates me. Can't you see"   
"no believe me he doesn't hate you" said margaery with a knowing look  
"Anyway, for now i need to thank him and maybe it's the first step for us to become friends"   
"Ok ok, why don't you bake him something and leave it at his door if you're so afraid to thank him face to face. Here's his adress" said margaery as she started writing his adress on sansa's notes   
"well this seems like a good idea actually" said sansa cheerfully. 

They sat there for two more hours then margaery left and it was lunch time so sansa made something to eat and it's her yoga session time in one hour so she ate her lunch, then she changed to her red tight high waist leggings, a matched sports bra and a black hoodie and headed to the gym.   
Yoga and meditation for sansa are the source of her happiness and internal peace, she always needs at least one long session per week. 

When she got home it was already dark, and she decided to treat herself tonight and have a long relaxing bath. She filled the bath poured her favourite vanilla and lemon scented oils, some salts, her pink bathing bombs, and the bublles filled the air. She brought some snacks and her favourite book and propped herself in the bathtub.   
She felt like she's in heaven, there was many small scented candles burning and classic music drifting from the bedroom, this is just what sansa needed she was warm, safe and relaxed.

She closed her eyes and thoughts of big hands on her waist lifting her from all the people in the world keeping her safe and protected suddenly struck her mind she opened her eyes like she was drowning and she felt herself hot and bothered. Why she's thinking of him even here, he's driving her mad maybe if she thank him everything will return to normal, she nodded at her thoughts "yeah im going to make him my favourite lemon muffins everyone loves my muffins right?!! and i'll write something to thank him and then i will put the box at his doorstep.

"That's it!! This seems like a good plan" she said to herself feeling satisfied with her plan.

The next morning, she woke up early and started her plan. And around 10 am everything was ready, she put everything and secured the box with a white ribbon and headed to sandor's apartement, she didn't even have to take her car .  
She was standing in front of his door her heart pounding like a drum, she put the box down and pressed the doorbell botton and hurriedly left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so i wanted to clear some things : margaery works in events planning, arya have a law degree, bran is a teacher and jon is a military officer.  
> And about the starks ned, catelyn, robb and rickon are all dead and i'll explain how in the coming chapters.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Sandor

* * *

Weekends flies in a blink of an eye for sandor, maybe it's like that for all the people who have office jobs.

He arrived to his office late this morning, it was unusual that his assistant myranda was throwing him odd looks all day. And of course the reason is sansa stark.  
He woke up early yesterday, went to the gym like every sunday morning then he would come back home to shower, eat his breakfast and prepare his schedule for the week, but it wasn't like any other boring sunday.   
When he came back he found a neat box waiting for him at his doorstep. He picked the box and put it at his dining table, he showered then sat down to open this suspecious box. He didn't order anything, so he shrugged and removed the ribbon and opened the box.  
The smell of fresh baked muffins filled the apartment and it's still slightly warm and fresh, he took a bite and he tasted the most delicious muffin in the planet, and the citrussy taste, it's just perfect. He opened his eyes suddenly and stopped shewing, what if it wasn't for him? Whoever brought these muffins is definitily mistaken him for the apartement next to him maybe, he looked at the muffins one more time and there was a card hiding between them, he pulled the card and started reading

_I made these for you to thank you. And if you like i want to do it properly. I really want you to be my friend sandor._   
_Sansa_

He blinked three times then snorted, still holding the small card between his big fingers.   
He closed the box and tried to forget everything like it never happened but no he couldn't, he was agitated all day thinking about her words, even sleep didn't come to him until 3 in the morning. 

And now he's sitting in his office still trying to understand her words.   
she wants to do it properly, what a silly girl he didn't even thought she'll thank him. No she made him the sweetest muffins and she wants to do more, and like it's not enough she's saying she wants to be his friend for fuck's sake.

He started laughing. 

This sansa stark is either crazy or she's going crazy. She can't stand him when they are surrounded by people and now she's saying she wants to do it properly, and properly means she wants to meet him, ALONE. Yeah she definitely lost her mind, she can't be serious.  
"Or maybe she's serious and you're the one afraid of meeting her alone" a voice spoke inside his head.   
He slapped the desk loudly that myranda came rushing to his office to see what happened. She stared at his raged face for a second then left and closed the door behind her without a word. 

What's happening to him these past months, he was fine befor even with her around, but lately she started getting under his skin. He listened to every single word she says, learned her many laughs and she have five fucking different ones even her gestures, everything.   
But he never dared to open a conversation or even ask her a question and if not for her modest tries to ask him how he's doing, they would never have talked.   
If he liked her talk and everything about her why he acts like a coward. If she wants to meet him why he feels like they shoudn't and like it's a dangerous territory they should never cross, what will happen if she become his friend, she's the one asking to be his friend why he doesn't want to give her a chance.   
Is he afraid she's going to hurt him or something? 

No she seems a nice person maybe she didn't like his face at first it's true but that's normal even when you see a disfigured animal you cringe and feel pity for him and for what he suffered let alone a human.

But he doesn't want her pity he wants something completely different, and maybe that's the problem he doesn't know what he wants from her, maybe he wants them to be friends but he's not aware of that. 

He stood in front of his full glass windows watching the city view and thinking. Why is he running from her? If he will keep running from her things are going to get worse, maybe she's right they need to talk alone first that way he can know what's inside her pretty head, so maybe they can become friends or never talk or meet again.

That's it if she wants to make it properly he'll give her the chance and see what happens.

He pulled his phone from his hanging suit jacket and called bron and asked for sansa's number, and after a long interogation he gave him the number. 

"So miss stark if you want us to be friends let's be friends" said sandor smirking. 


	5. Sansa

* * *

  
Sansa's schedule was full to the brim this week, she didn't even have time to prepare for arya's arriving.

There's an event coming and it's like every women in kingslanding came to see her fall and winter collection, she's always busy the three last months of the year.

She thanked god it's finally friday, and it was already dark outside when she finished with her last client and left shae to close the atelier. She was really tired from everything, from work the weather her clients, and sandor.  
He didn't respond to anything she wrote in that stupid paper, but why she's waiting for him to do something, this is a clear message he didn't want to be her friend, she tried at least.   
She entered her appartement and removed her annoying dress and heels, then wore her black satin nuisette and her robe, put her hair into a bun and headed to the kitchen, she made a quick salad and sat on the couch eating and watching tv, but her mind was elsewhere. 

Why he doesn't want to be her friend? Is she that bad? Does he find her empty headed or stupid and unworthy of his precious friendship? Who he thinks he is? She felt the rage starting to build inside her, what an arrogant asshole.

She was drifting to sleep on the couch when suddenly her phone started vibrating and it's an unknown number

She answered the phone with a sleepy hello  
"hi, this is sandor. Is it too late, are you sleeping?" said sandor with his rough voice.   
She jumped quickly from her sleeping position, nearly falling on her face.

What the hell?!! She cringed at the curse, she was cursing a lot lately. Is this really him?

She leaned back on the couch and cleared her throat  
"hey, um.. no im still awake actually" she said her voice shaking  
"how are you?" he answered  
"im fine thanks, how you doing?"   
"fine too. I actually took your phone number from bron." he said quickly seeming nerveous  
She giggled softley, this is the most awakward conversation sansa ever had. She knew he would take her phone number from margaery or bron if he wanted to talk to her anyway.   
"yeah, i knew you would ask bron or margaery if you wanted to talk to me, but i wasn't so sure you wanted to talk" said sansa awkwardly.   
"um...yeah and thanks for the muffins, they were delicious" he said and it's clear that he's uncomfortable  
"im glad you liked them" she said cheerfully  
"yeah i liked them but it's not enough, i want my proper thank you as you put it" he answered seeming serious  
"I..um..actually i wan.." he cut her off as she was talking nervously  
"so i wanted to know, what are you offering to thank me sansa stark?"   
She felt herself blushing from head to toe, what is he thinking about? What a mean dirty... Her thoughts were cut by his rough laugh   
"sansa are you still on the phone?" he asked still laughing  
"why are you laughing?" said sansa annoyed  
"it's not important. You know i didn't except you to thank me for my service that night miss stark, but now im quite excited for your proper thank you and if the unproper thank you was that tasty, im wondering how the proper one would be" he said still giggling 

So he wants to play, she'll show him how to play   
"well, i have so many other delicious thing in mind you know" she said smirking  
He was quiet for a moment then cleared his throat and continued  
"you're surprising me miss stark, can i know what kind are those delecious things?" he asked  
"they are the kind of cakes and cookies if you like" she said laughing  
"no not the kind i want" he laughed  
"then what's your kind mr clegane" she was waiting for his answer  
"you don't have to know what's my kind, you just need to thank me" he answered  
"i changed my mind im not thanking you" said sansa seeming serious  
"the proper and polite miss stark won't thank me. What a glorious day" he said giggling  
"what a glorious day, huh?!! So you don't really want my thanks" she said accusingly  
"no i want my thank you and tomorrow" he said seeming like a little child  
"ok ok don't start crying like a baby now" she said laughing  
He laughed and suddenly silence stretched for a minute between them, then he spoke hesitantly  
"do you really want us to be friends sansa? I mean we're friends but not like real friends, do you really want us to be real friends i mean?"   
She wanted to laugh at him, not in a million years she imagined the grumpy and mean sandor clegane would someday say those words while nervous  
"yes sandor i really do, for a long time now, i had enough of your grumpy self around me. I don't know anything about you you know, we're technically strangers" she answered  
He was quiet for a moment then answered  
"ok then are you free tomorrow morning" he asked  
"yes im free all day " answered sansa  
"great then come pick me at 9 am and i'll tell you how to thank me"   
"ok, i'll do anything you want mr clegane" she said dramatically  
"be careful what you're saying miss stark, it can be quiet dangerous" he said laughing  
She wanted to know what's in his mind, but it's obviously quite dirty, she giggled  
"ok then sansa, i'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well" he added without waiting for her answer  
"good night sandor" "good night" he answered back   
She put the phone in her lap and felt her face going to split from her large grin. What a turn of events, she was cursing him and now he made her want to scream from joy. 

Finally, they're gonna be friends.

The next morning, she woke up early showered, dryed and brushed her hair down in soft curls, then started contemplating what she's going to wear.

She settled for a dark green fitted crop sweater, a skinny jeans, her black deneuve suede ballet flats and prepared her nude lady dior mini lambskin bag, then she started doing her make up not much just some mascara, a blush and a nude pink lipstick, she skipped foundation for today, she smiled at her image in the mirror took her keys and her small hanbag and exited the apartement. 

When she arrived to sandor's place, he was standing outside waiting for her, he was wearing a dark bomber jacket and dark fitted jeans, he opened the car's door and got inside and she smiled broadly at him  
"good morning sir, where to?" she said smirking  
"good morning" he answered seeming nervous   
She turned to him and the good side of his face was to her but the scar was still showing in the morning light, he was looking straight into her eyes, like he's waiting or observing her reaction. 

She put her hand on top of his and looked straight into his eyes and smiled   
"im glad you wanted to meet me sandor" she said not carring if she sounded needy or deseprate, he was waiting for a different reaction obviously cause he stared at her hand then at her and cleared his throat

"me too" he said removing his hand to buckle his seatbelt.   
"So where are we going mr clegane, i hope we'll have breakfast cause im quiet hungry"   
She didn't know why, but after their talk last night in the phone she feels like there's something changed between them even if it's a small change, they really just needed to communicate with each other, that's all it take.   
"first don't call me mr or sir there's enough people calling me that already" he said seeming irritated from these people.   
"and now you're taking us to the east coast, to the blackwater bay" he added making the words seems like a television advertisement.   
"you know i haven't been there since my college years" she answered seeming nostalgic   
"but the place im taking you to, no wait you're the one taking me, anyway im sure you've never been there" he said smiling smugly  
"we'll see sandor clegane, we'll see" she answered. 

When they arrived sandor told her to park the car in the parking lot and follow him.   
They walked a short distant till they arrived to the docks.   
"what are we doing here sandor?" she asked   
"you'll know" he answered as he knocked on a cabin door, a grumpy and sleepy man with a patched eye emerged from it and greeted sandor with a hug then gave sandor a key. 

They continued their walk until they arrived in front of a medium sized sailing boat named "lord of the light", she was standing contemplating the name when sandor climbed into the boat and held his hand for her.   
She took it and followed him inside, there was a small cabin and a place to sit, it looks like that eyepatched man took good care of this boat cause everything seemed clean, she put her bag on the small table inside and saw sandor working on the boat, he removed his jacket and was wearing a thin white teeshirt and she has a clear view of his muscles and she can even see the hair covering his chest, gods he's magneficient. 

He was preparing the sails and looked up at her when he sensed her presence  
"now now miss stark im going to take for a small tour in the middle of the sea" he said sounding amused  
She giggled when her stomach made a sharp roar and she started laughing  
"im going to feed you don't worry" he added laughing  
A short while later, they were in the middle of   
the sea, it was a beautiful sunny day so sansa sat on the deck enjoying the sun kissing her face, while sandor was inside the cabin making them breakfast, he brought coffee and two plates of fruit and cookies and sat beside her.  
"beric didn't have much in his small fridge" he said handing her a hot cup of coffee  
"it's ok, beric is the one who gave you the key?" she asked  
"that's the one" he said sipping his coffee and looking at the horizon.

She scanned his face, and he has that serene, calm, untroubled and content face. She never saw him like that, this must be his way to escape.

He must have sensed her looking at him cause he turned completely to her, and was about to say something when she cut him off  
"so tell me sandor how im going to thank you in the middle of nowhere, i thought maybe i can buy you breakfast or lunch but now" she asked raising her eyebrows  
"don't worry about it, i have something in mind"He said laughing. 

They finished eating and brought everything back to the cabin. She was about to get back to her spot on the deck when sandor threw her a yellow plastic coat and boots  
"wear these and follow me" he said wearing a large yellow coat"

She stared at them for a minute then wore them and followed sandor to a small low place on the back of the boat, there was two chairs, two fishing rods, a fishing hook box near sandor and two blue pails. She was standing there looking between the fishing equipements and her clothes, when sandor turned to look at her   
"well hello miss stark will you join me" he ushered her to the second chair and she sat there perplexed  
"and now sansa, i want to recieve my thanks, you have to catch me a big juicy fish" he said grinning  
She stood there dumpfounded waiting for him to tell her that he was joking  
"you must be kidding me sandor, i've never held a fishing rod in my hand let alone catching a big fish" she said laughing nervously  
"i don't care you have to learn then" he said seeming serious  
Without waiting for her respond, he put the rod between her hands  
"come on sansa it's easy we will throw this together, wait till it catches a fish and start to pull the cord with this, then we put the fish here in the pail. See?!! It's easy" he said putting his big hairy rough hands on top of her small ones as he mad her stand in front of him and he came behind her and made a backwards move and they threw the fishing line together in the water.

She felt the warmth radiating from him, she noticed that she fits well between his arms and chest, and she felt his breath on her cheek. She closed her eyes enjoying his warmth but he removed his hands and went back to his seat and the moment was gone. 

"that's all?" she asked still standing in her place like a status.  
"yeah and you can come sit if you want" he said giggling  
They sat there waiting and suddenly something started pulling at sansa's rod. She jumped quickly from the exitement   
"i caught a fish! i caught a fish!" she started shouting and jumping from the exitement.

Sandor showed her how to retrieve the cord and soon she was holding her first small fish. 

"you learn fast you know, good job!! Now give it to me" said sandor clapping on her back.   
She held him the fish and without any warning he threw it back in the water. 

"why?!! Why you did that?!!" screamed sansa enraged  
"calm down!! a fisherman always throws the first fish he catches back in the water for luck" he said calmly as he sat back on his chair.   
"no i want my fish back" she demanded like a small child  
"here put this tackle and show me what you learned and you'll catch a better one" he said laughing, then gave her a new fishing tackle to put on. 

She threw the cord in the water and sat in the chair angry. 

"this is the first time a girl joined me for fishing you know it's always me, ray or the boys , the sea is my sacred place." he said looking lost in the horizon. 

She felt her anger fade, and a happiness took it place. This is the most meaningful thing someone ever does to her, no one ever wanted to share their secret place with her. She smiled at him and followed his gaze looking at the large sea. 

Three hours passed, sandor caught a lot of fishes but none of them as bigger as sansa's one.   
She lost hope on catching anything after her beautiful small one, and sandor started to catch quite the number, but whe was about to throw her rod in the water from anger, then suddenly something really big pulled her from her seat, she was going to fall in the water if sandor didn't caught her in the right time, he helped her pull harded and she was rewarded with a medium sized tuna fish, and she squelled with happiness. 

"this is a beginner's luck" laughed sandor  
"yes i beat you sandor clegane" she answered laughing  
"and now miss stark you're going to make us the most delicious grilled tuna in all of westeros"   
"You're punishing me actually, i'll never thank you again" she said annoyed pointing her finger at him  
"that's the purpose" he said laughing. 

He helped her cleaning the fish, then they removed the coats and boots and sansa started grilling the tuna slices and sandor's fish with some vegetables. When she finished, sandor brought them to the deck where they both sat eating.   
"this is the best grilled fish i have ever tasted, you beat even ray" said sandor while looking down at plate with a mouthful of food  
"who's ray?!! " she asked  
He swollowed his food and looked at her  
"well it's a litlle bit complicated, he once helped me through a bad phase in my life and now he's like my father" he answered   
"and what happened to your real father?" she asked looking him straight in the eye.   
He was quiet for a minute then answered her "he's dead, along with all my family"   
She looked at him for a second then noded at his words  
"me too, my parents and my two brothers are dead, in a car accident" she replied feeling a lump in her throat.

They stared at each other for a moment then she smiled 

"i still have a little brother, a sister and a cousin back in winterfell" she said trying to console herself   
"then you're not alone" he smiled back at her, but there's more to that than consoling her, there was something else something sad, but it's not the time to press the subjet. 

They finished their meal and the air started to get cold she started rubbing her arms to get warm when she felt sandor putting his jacket on her shoulders  
"we need to go before it gets dark" he said taking their food plates to the cabin, she followed him there, he washed them and put them on the counter and then prepared the boat to return them back to shore. 

  
When she stopped in front of his building it was already dark. He opened the door to get out when she took his hand and smiled at him  
"sandor, thank you for sharing your place with me today" she said staring at his eyes sparkling in the darkness  
"i had so much fun today" he replied smiling at her. She let go of his hand, and watched him walking away. 

She opened her apartement door, and headed straight to the bathroom, she showered changed into her night clothes and sat on the chair in front of her living room big glass windows watching the sparkling city lights, drinking her hot chocolate and remebering the best day of her life since she came here. 


	6. Sansa

* * *

  
Sansa woke up early on sunday morning, she still have to prepare arya's room and go grocery shopping then she'll have to pick arya from the airport.

She ate her breafast, changed and headed to the supermarket. She's planning a nice dinner for arya tonight for her arrival. She missed her so much, the last time she saw her was 4 months ago when they were on a summer vacation in dorne. And now she's coming to live with her, she smiled happily at the thought, she love spending time with arya she was always the strong, feisty, independent one compared to sansa. When they were children she was often mistaken for a boy because she never played with barbies or did any of those girls stuff, she prefered playing football with the boys than spend the day playing with sansa and her girly stuff. They are different as the sun and the moon, but arya changed a little bit when she grow up, and even her style changed completely to a feminine one but with a small masculine touch. 

She brought everything she needs and went back home, she started preparing all of arya's favourite food and left the last touches for when she's ready to serve them.

At 6pm, she went to the airport and when she arrived there, she found her little sister waiting for her outside  
"you're late" she said as sansa came close to hug her  
"no im not, im on time and i missed you so much" replied sansa hugging her.  
"i missed you too sansy" said arya, and they started putting her luggage in the car.

They arrived to the apartement, and as sansa prepared dinner arya showered and changed and they sat in sansa's dining room eating dinner.  
"so how are you big sister how's everything going? " asked arya with mouthful of roast chicken  
"well im fine, there's nothing new the same old stuff, work home and sometimes meeting my friends " answered sansa nonchalantly  
"you mean margaery and bron? Aren't they quiet busy with their engagement?" asked arya seeming interested  
"yeah and there's three others not just margaery and bron" answered sansa  
"cool, you're going to introduce me to them right" "yeah of course" replied sansa   
"let's finish and call margaery to come i missed her and to be honest i want to interogate her about her trip to bravos" said arya finishing her plate  
"ok i'll call her, i didn't actually told her you're here, so you're going to hide and we will surprise her" said sansa 

An hour later, they were sitting in the living room, margaery sprawled on the couch with arya and sansa sitting on her round puffy chair next to the windows preparing her week schedule on her laptop listening to arya teasing margaery  
"well im pitying that fool bron now actually, he seems to spend quiet a fortune on this ring" said arya inspecting margarey's engagement ring  
"yeah honey im quiet expensive you know" replied margaery joking  
"now tell me about your trip to bravos" said arya seeming excited  
"it was the best worktrip ever, i literally spent the most of it tasting the food but believe me it deserves every pound i gained" she said rubbing at her stomach  
"and tell me about that famous temple"the house of black and white" said arya excitedly   
"oh come on arya, do you take me as a temple person" replied margaery laughing  
Arya sat there like a grumpy little child, upset she didn't get much information from margaery. 

They were watching the news when margaery broke the silence  
"oh i nearly forgot to ask you sansa" said margaery smirking   
"what?!! " asked sansa seeming confused  
"did sandor called you? Bron told me he asked for your number, is everything ok?"   
"wait what?!! Who's sandor" asked arya seeming interested  
"he's our friend" replied margaery   
"how many sandors im going to meet in this city" said arya seeming annoyed   
"and who's that sandor you're meeting, it's not a commun name here you know" asked margaery  
"well im having a job interview with a firm company tomorrow and specifically with a lawyer named sandor clegane" said arya seeming indifferent  
"WHAT?!!!!" screamed sansa puting her laptop down on the floor   
"what's wrong with you?!!" replied arya throwing a pillow at sansa  
"this is the same sandor we're talking about arya" said margaery laughing  
"WHAT?!! " it's now arya's turn to shout.  
"yeah he's our friend arya" said sansa moving to the couch next to them  
"well not completely your friend" said margaery laughing  
"stop margaery. We talked and i was wrong, and we went fishing for god's sake" replied sansa rolling her eyes   
"WHAT?!!" screamed margaery   
"you went fishing with my boss to be, oh god?!! What if he just give me the job because im your sister?" yelled arya angry  
"no arya he won't, he doesn't even know you're my sister, and we don't even look alike" replied sansa feeling bad for her sister, she turned then to margaery finding her smirking  
"sansa stark you..." she was cut by sansa   
"stop margaery, i just thanked him and that's all" said sansa quickly  
"listen arya if they didn't want you because of your qualifications, they woudn't send you an interview invitation from the beginning, right?!!" said sansa trying to convince a disappointed arya   
"yeah, come on arya and that's sandor we're talking about, i assure you he won't give you the job if you don't deserve it, and they are not that friendly you know, three days ago she was thinking he hates her, so don't worry girl" said margaery smirking at sansa  
"anyway if he suspected im your sister i'll lie.   
And now tell us about this fishing adventure with the famous hound" said arya still seeming annoyed but not angry at least  
"why are you two calling him with this awful nickname?!!" asked sansa raising her eyebrows  
"oh believe me sansa that's what all westeros is calling him, except you of course" said margaery laughing  
"he always says a hound would die for you but never lie to you, he hates liars and he always knew if his clients are lying, so he never entered an illegal or dirty work." said arya enthusiastically  
"you look like you're talking about your role model or something" answered margaery laughing   
"anyway don't run from the question sansa stark how you ended up fishing with the hound" said arya raising a one eyebrow at sansa.   
So sansa told them everything from her baking him the muffins to catching him that big fish.   
They started laughing so hard at her  
"admit it he's quiet funny, i would never think of doing something like that" said margaery still laughing   
"yeah i had so much fun" nodded sansa

After another hour, margaery left wishing arya good luck for tomorrow, then arya excused herself she was tired from her long day and she wanted to wake up early tomorrow to prepare herself for the interview.   
So sansa was left alone finishing her work and sipping her tea. 


	7. Sandor

* * *

  
Sandor was having a busy day at the office. 

He was trying to solve his clients problems all day and now, he'll have to meet the two new addition to the crew, a boy named podrick payne and a girl named arya stark.  
They were accepted by the human resources departement for their good qualifications and years of experience, and now they have to meet him to be judged for their characters and to pass a small test made specifically by sandor. 

The first to enter was podrick payne, he looked shy at first closing the door with shaking hands but that's a normal reaction, then he sat in front of sandor, he always made sure that they have to look straight in his eyes but this podrick hesitated for a bet then he held his gaze seeming uncomfortable. He greeted him then asked him the typical questions of any work interview, and this podrick payne is an honest guy, who values team work. 

Then he welcomed arya stark, at first her family name reminded him of sansa but there's many people with the same last name it's not that special and they have nothing in commun for him to suspect that they are from the same family.   
He asked her the same questions as podrick, and he was surprised at how forward she is, she held his gaze from the moment she opened the door. She scanned his scars, face and everything then looked straight at his eyes without flinching, there's something about her he didn't know what, but for sure quite interesting. 

He gave them a small break to prepare them for the test he told them about, then they both came back to his office, and when they were comfortable enough he gave them a big blue file   
"now, i want you to read this file carefully and tell me what are you going to do with this case" he told them as he stopped in front of his window waiting for their respond. 

He waited for 30 minutes then went back to his desk and sat in front of them   
"and now who wants to start first?" asked sandor leaning back in his chair  
Podrick started first he gave him a short simple solution, he was good actually and sandor decided to give him a chance.   
He then turned to arya, she was still examining the papers not caring about podrick's opinion, he stared at her for a minute when finally she looked up at him, and she started giving him the best legal and social analysis in law history. She then gave quiet the right reasons and related them with the available evidence. 

Sandor sat there looking at her for a moment not showing anything, then he smiled  
"congratulations, you just won your first criminal case" said sandor nonchalantly  
She stood there dumpfounded, still absorbing what sandor just said  
"podrick you can go and prepare your office with miss arya here" he said standing   
Arya stood to follow podrick but sandor stopped her  
"miss stark you forgot something" he said handing her the file   
"thank you mr clegane" she replied not believing she's going to work on her first case. They left, and sandor prepared himself to go to the court before the day ends. 

When he went back home it was already dark, he changed from his formel clothes to simple ones and headed to the docks.   
He knocked at beric's cabin door and he was welcomed by thoros's ugly mug.   
"look whose here?!!" said thoros smiling broadly at him  
"yeah it's been too long" answered sandor shaking thoros's hand  
"welcome sandor" said beric coming from the kitchen with 3 beers and ushering him to sit.   
They sat there drinking beer and talking  
"so tell me about the beautiful lass you brought last saturday" asked thoros grinning  
"seven hells beric, why you keep telling this asshole everything for fuck's sake" said sandor slamming his still full beer on the table annoyed  
"im actually curious myself" replied beric smirking  
"she's one of my friends and she wanted to thank me, so i let her thank me with a proper fish" he said giggling   
"what?!! You brought that delicate thing for fishing" asked beric with a shocked face  
"yeah and she was pretty good honestly" said sandor smiling at the memory of her flushed excited face  
"so it was just fishing?!!" asked thoros smirking  
"of course it was just fishing you dirty piece of shit, and she wanted to be friends actually, so i wanted to show her the best of me, so she can stop being afraid" said sandor as he looked daggers at thoros   
"i wish my friends were as gorgeous as yours" said beric laughing.   
They sat there talking for another hour than he gave back the keys to beric and left. 

He returned back to his apartement hungry, and luckily he found his maid just finished making him dinner and preparing to leave , so he sat eating his hot soup, and a memory of sansa grilling fish and singing old songs softley suddenly came to him, he held the phone in his hand and called her  
"Hellooo sandor" she answered the phone with a sing song voice  
"hey, i hope you're fine miss stark?!!" he said amused  
"im fine mr clegane" she answered mocking him  
"well i was eating dinner and your delecious food came to my mind, i missed your food chef sansa" he said seeming sad  
"oh you poor thing" answered sansa laughing  
"yeah im really a poor thing actually cause i don't even know how to cook an egg and im a big guy as you can see, so i need someone to feed me properly" said sandor faking sadness  
"im sure you have a house keeper sandor who also makes you food "  
"i have one but i want your food chef sansa, and since we're technically neighbors, why don't you come tomorrow after you finish work to my place so you can make your poor neighbor proper food?!! " said sandor hoping to convince her  
"um... Let me check my scedule first" she said seeming thoughtful.  
"ok neighbor, i'll be there tomorrow at seven" added sansa after a long moment seeming amused  
"great, see you tomorow then miss stark" said sandor happily  
"see you tomorrow sandor, good night" answered sansa

He finished his food, washed the dishes and wrote a note for mrs lopez to not make him dinner tomorrow cause he'll be having quiet the chef in his house, he can't believe he missed the taste of her food this fast. He then went to sleep with a content smile on his face. 


	8. Sansa

* * *

Sansa was waiting for her last client to come for a measuring session.   
She can't wait to go to sandor's apartement, she missed spending time with him after just two days, this is just madness.

She was speaking with shae when suddenly a very handsome man entered the atelier, she held his gaze and he has the most beautiful blue eyes she ever seen, he looked confident, smart and maintaining a good body shape, he was a few inches taller than her.  
"i came for the measurments miss sansa" he said as he smiled at shae and stopped right in front of her.   
"welcome mr harding, please follow me" said sansa as she looked up at his smiling face, oh gods! And he has two cute dimples on both cheeks, making his smile more dashing. 

He followed her to her office, she opened another door to her measuring room and instructed him to remove the jacket of his suit and stand with his hands up with the level of his shoulders, then shae started moving around him taking his measurments and sansa writing them down on her notebook.   
She felt his gaze on her from the moment they started, she looked up and he looked straight into her eyes without flinching and gave her a flirty smile  
"i can't wait to try my new suit miss sansa" he said smirking  
"and im waiting to see it on you, mr harding" said sansa giving him a polite smile  
"please i want you to call me harry" he said giving her a sexy smile with his bright teeth.   
She nodded and started to blush under his gaze, he's not exactly her type but he can be for sure, she thought as she looked at his amasing body and his wonderful smile. 

They finished and he sat in front of sansa on her desk and shae brought him a coffee, eyeing him up and down  
"you look stunning in this blazer dress miss sansa, i saw it in your collection but really this balzer is made for you" he said smiling at her  
"thank you mr... Harry" she said blushing at the compliment  
"im actually a fan you know, so when i moved to kingslanding from the vale, i came rushing to you" he said sipping his coffee  
"you're from the vale, my aunt was married to jon arryn if you know him" said sansa surprised  
"your aunt is lysa aryn? Of course i know her, you have the same hair colour, but yours more beautiful" he said seeming surprised  
"thank you, so you're visiting someone here or working ?" she asked smiling like a silly girl  
"work actually, im opening a casino here in town, and you're going to be the first to recieve an invitation miss sansa" he said smirking  
"a casino that sounds fancy, i've never been at one before" said sansa excited at the idea   
"so im going to be the first!! I promise you, you won't regret it" he said still eyeing her with his beautiful blue eyes  
She smiled shyly at him and he smiled back at her then looked at his expensive watch and sighed  
"i have to go, im so happy i finally met you miss sansa" he said as he stood from the chair  
"it was nice meeting you harry and please call me sansa, im waiting for your invitation" she said smiling broadly   
"im waiting too sansa" he said as he lightly kissed the top of her extended hand, then he left and sansa felt slightly disappointed.   
She looked at the time and it's seven already and she's late, so she hurriedly took her bag and left the atelier. 

She didn't have time to go home to change, and she already told arya she's going to get back home late so she headed straight to sandor's apartement.   
He opened the door, and she felt over dressed, he looked cozy and comfortable wearing grey sweatpants and a white fitted tshirt, and gods he looked sexy in this man bun.   
She was standing there appreciating his relaxed look for quiet some time and luckily she wasn't the only one, he too was eyeing her up and down and she felt ridiculous  
"im sorry, i didn't have time to change before i get here" she said as he moved to let her inside  
"and how you're supposed to eat in this tight blazer" he said mocking her, she slumped her shoulder down looking miserable when he added  
"don't worry, i'll give you something comfortable to wear" he said climbing a long stairway and ushering for her to follow him. 

They passed three rooms until they stopped in front of a big spacious bedroom clearly sandor's bedroom with the same view as sansa's living room, and sansa wished she had the same view in her bedroom, she can see all of kingslanding from here. Sandor entered a big dressing room and brought her a big basketball short and an even bigger black tshirt and gave them to her, then left.   
She sat on the bed scanning the room, sandor clearly spent quiet a fortune.   
She removed her blazer and tried the clothes he gave her and she started laughing at her image in sandor's big mirror, she looked like a little girl trying her mothers clothes, she made a big knot at the side so the tshirt won't be hanging to her mid thighs. 

She put her heels next to her dress hanging on the chair and joined sandor downstairs barefoot. He looked at her for a minute then started laughing  
"wow, i like your outfit, did you make it yourself" he said still laughing, he then held his phone in her direction and took a photo  
"no sandor, what are you doing?" she said annoyed trying to get the phone from him to delete the photo  
"i will show it to everyone everytime you dress up fancy, so they can know the real sansa stark" he said laughing so hard   
"i don't wear like that when im home so you know" she answered annoyed losing hope to get the phone from him  
"yeah i bet you do" he said looking down at her smirking  
They stared at each other for a moment then sandor cleared his throat   
"come on let's get to work, your neighbor is hungry waiting for you" he said entering the kitching  
"so my neighbor sandor, what do you want to eat tonight" asked sansa chuckling as she followed him   
"i don't know, you decide" he answered  
She stood in the midlle of his kitchen next to a big marble counter thinking but she didn't find anything, then an idea suddenly crossed her mind  
"i don't know either, but i have an idea, give me a pen" she said seeming excited. 

She started writing the intials of kingslanding, the vale, dorne, the north and the westerlands on the inside of her fingers, then closed her hand   
"now, you're going to pick a finger, it has the initials of westoros different cuisines, so we'll have a theme for tonight" she explained  
He laughed at her idea then picked her middle finger smirking, she held her finger in a fuck you gesture to show him the initial and they started laughing so hard  
"you are so dirty sandor, but anyway you picked dornish cuisine, my favourite." she said grinning  
"but first let me see what you have here" she added opening the fridge then the high counters, and after a minute she turned to him smiling broadly  
"well, sandor clegane today's menu is chicken in garlick sauce and fried potatoes, what do you think?"   
"that sounds good, i love chicken" he said smiling as she started putting all the ingredients on the counter. 

She started with the main course, she washed three kitchen thighs in case sandor wanted more than one, seasoned them with salt and pepper, then she heated the oil in a small skillet and added the chicken pieces and flipped them twice until the skin is golden brown, she then removed some of the fat and added garlic and thyme, and cooked them together for 2 minutes. She added a glass of white wine and let it boil, then she added some fresh parsley that she instructed sandor to chop minutes ago, and then she covered the pan and left it to boil for 10 minutes.   
"and that's it, now you're going to help me cut some potatoes in the shape of medium cubes" she said while sandor was sitting on the kitchen stool watching her all the time.   
She gave him some potatoes to cut and he started grumpily. She then returned to flip the chicken pieces on both sides until it was cooked properly.

When sandor finished, she boiled the potato cubes in hot water, salt and some tumeric.   
When the potatoes were tender and ready, she removed them from the water and put them to cool then started frying them.   
When she finished, she put the fried potatoes in a big plate and prepared an easy chilli sauce and poured it on top of them. 

Sandor prepared the table and opened a bottle of red wine, while she finished putting the chicken on two plates, then she joined him on the table and they started eating.   
"ooh god! The chicken tastes good so good, and those potatoes are so crispy" said sandor humming happily  
"im glad you like it" she said feeling proud of herself  
"like it, i love it!" he said with mouthful of food  
"but how did you learn to cook dornish food" he added seeming interested  
"well i lived there for a year after i started designing, i made a contract with a dornish dancer to make him and all his dancers different show costumes, it was the best experience in my life." she answered feeling nostalgic, missing oberyn   
"you're surprising me sansa stark, don't tell me it's there where you learned how to dance" asked sandor seeming curious  
"yeah, before i started the designs oberyn made me go to all his dancing sessions for inspiration as he put it, so everyday i go there and sit for 12 hours watching him move from one style to an another, but one day he started dancing the most sensational, sexy and breathtaking dance i've ever saw, and he offered to teach me so i didn't want to loose the chance. And he was right it was inspiring" said sansa as they finished eating and started cleaning the table.   
She propped herself on the couch as sandor sat beside her seeming thoughtful, then spoke suddenly   
"when i was still 10 or 11 years old, my mother brought us a dance teacher to show me and my sister, how to dance properly for the charity balls and the high society shit, he was a nice old man he never judged me for my scars and he was happy teaching me and eleanor how to dance, i didn't have any interest at learning actually but i did it for her because she didn't have a dance partner, we learned how to dance normal and slow at first, then my sister wanted to learn how to valse, and after the valse came the tango, she would put a tango song i still remember the song's name until now "la por una cabeza", it was her favourite. I wasn't very good, it needed a lot of complicated moves, but i tried for her i would just guide her move with her backwards or forwards or twirl her, just those simple moves made her the happiest, until one day everything disappeared like it was a dream" he stopped suddenly swollowing hard and clenching his hand so hard.   
Sansa was surprised she didn't think he would share something so intimate with her, but she needed to know what happened to this man that made him so distant and sad. She took his fist and tried to open it and started doing soft caresses on top of it and pressed more  
"tell me what hapened" she felt him tense under her touch and looked at her straight in the eyes,   
"we woke up one morning to find her dead at the bottom of the stairway clearly pushed, and the worst thing is that we knew who did it, the same one who did this to me, our brother. When i was seven he found me playing with his toy, so he lifted me from the ground, dragged me to the fire place and pushed my face into the fire"  
Sansa gasped loudly making him tense more  
"my mum died from a heart attack, she couldn't handle a monster like gregor. I didn't want to live with my father and gregor after what happened so i moved to my grandmother's house, 2 years after that we heard that my father lost everything because of gregor's gambling and shit, so my father killed himself and gregor rutted in jail and was killed by someone there."   
She felt him relax suddenly like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders and sansa pulled him to her and hugged him  
"im really sorry" she murmered quietly in his ear  
"but im happy for what you've done for yourself, and how kind, caring and sweet you are even after what happened. Im proud of you sandor" she said still hugging him. 

When he finally pulled back she can feel that he calmed a litlle bit at least, she smiled at him softly and wanted to change the mood and make him feel better so she picked the remote   
"and now we're going to watch a dornish movie, it's a dorne themed night did you forgot" she said chuckling not looking at him but she can feel his eyes on her, and she just wanted to make him smile once more.   
She searched for a comedy movie but they have only romantic ones, so she put an old one with a very handsome lead actor   
"of course, you'll choose this one" he said chuckling.   
After just half an hour sansa felt uncomfortable watching this movie because of the amount of kissing and the other dirty things the couple are doing, so sansa looked up at sandor and he suddenly burst laughing, she was confused for a moment, then she understood why he's laughing and slapped his arm  
"you dirty asshole, you've seen this movie before" said sansa annoyed  
"you were so sure of yourself, i didn't want to stop you" he said laughing harder  
She sat back on the couch angry and sandor was still peeking at her and chuckling lightly.  
"That asshole i want to make him uncomfortable like he made me" she said to herself, and suddenly an idea came to her mind, she stood and went as far as she can from him, took the remote and started typing the name of a song.   
"you know sandor im not abondoning my dornish night so quickly, and honestly i missed dorne and everything i have done there, so i want to end the night with a dance" she said smiling smugly, and suddenly a rythmic tango song started playing, and he straightened his back looking alerted  
"you have gone mad, i don't know how to dance, and you can't dance in shorts and barefoot" he answered seeming confident with his answer   
"anything for you darling" she replied walking slowly in his direction swaying her hips until she stopped in front of him and he swollowed   
"no im not dancing with you" he said and shook his head   
"yes you will or i'll leave angry, do you want that" she said raising one eyebrow at him and waiting for him to take her extended hand.   
He groaned suddenly and sat up fast and put his hand on her waist and pulled her roughly to him, she blinked twice still registering what happened when his other hand guided one of her hands on top of his shoulder and the other interwined with his rough one, he stood there not moving waiting for the beat of the rythm to return, still staring in her eyes, and she felt suddenly exposed like he's looking inside her soul with his beautiful grey ones, what the hell she's thinking she needs to focus.

Suddenly he started moving her backward with the beats of the song until her back hit the wall and they stopped, she looked up and found him smirking. So he want to play rough?. She waited for the beat to return and started moving him forward without any warning back to the center. She twirled her right leg between them, then lifted her around his leg and turso and she felt his musceled thigh, then he fliped her twice and pulled her back to him and the song ended. They were breathless and looking at each others eyes, she can hear the beating of his heart and she can feel his warm breath on her cheek, and she felt her heart racing suddenly, she loved his roughness and firm steps.

She was feeling his shoulder muscles with her hand when he suddenly pulled back and cleared his throat, she felt the tension growing between them so she smiled at him  
"well well, sandor clegane you definitely surprised me tonight" she said smirking.   
He gave her a nervous smile and leaned down to take their empty glasses of wine, she raised her head and it's 10 pm already, she doesn't feel the time passing when she spends time with him  
"sandor, it's late i need to go, i'll go upstairs to change" she said looking from her shoulder as she climbed the stairs. 

She changed quickly straightened her hair and went back downstairs, she was putting her phone in her bag when sandor came behind her   
"i'll drive you home" he offered looking at her and a soft smile on his lips

"Of course not i have my car with me and we're neighbors remember" she said chuckling  
"and by the way im going to have another dance with you someday sandor, prepare yourself" she murmured in his ear as she came closer to him and put her hand on his chest, then she pulled back quickly. He looked at her for a moment then smiled.

They said goodbye and she went back home still feeling his warm touch and his smell filling her nostrils. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, i wanted to explain something about the food and the dorne thing.  
> Actually in game of thrones, i always imagined that dorne is like spain, that's why i picked two spanish food (pollo al ajillo and patatas bravas).  
> For sansa and sandor's dance, the name of the song i imagined for the dance is "la comparsita" , if you were curious.  
> I hope you're enjoing this fanfic and please tell me what you think.


	9. Sandor

* * *

Two weeks passed since sansa came to his house.

But from that day, sansa became the closest person to him, he felt like he has someone in his life, like he started to have a family once more.  
It's not like he never allowed people into his life, he had his share of girlfriends, but none of them made him open his heart to them like her. He didn't even told bron and the others of what happened to his family, none of them except her.   
She made him feel safe and warm inside, a warmth swallowed all his sadness and darkness. 

Since then, he started calling her more, nearly every day. He couldn't get enough of her talk, her laughter and her stories, they talked on everything and anything.   
Yesterday, they agreed to hang out with bron, margaery, tormund, gendry and a guest sansa didn't want to tell him who.   
It was a friday night, he headed straight from the office to their usual bar, he removed his tie and unbuttoned the first buttons of his white shirt so he can be more comfortable.   
He entered the bar and it was full to the brim, he scanned the crowed and saw tormund and margaery sitting in one of the bar's booths, so he joined them.   
He greeted them, removed his coat and suit jacket and went to order a drink.   
Then he returned to the booth and sat next to bron sipping his drink  
"sansa isn't coming?" margaery suddenly asked him  
"she told me she's coming maybe she has some work to finish, she didn't tell you?" he said, rolling his sleeves back to his elbow  
"no, she's talking to you more than she talks to me lately" she said seeming jealous   
"are you jealous?" he said chuckling   
"yeah, i don't like sharing" she said crossing her arms  
"i don't share either" replied sandor and they sat there eyeing each other in challenge  
"here comes sansa" they heard bron saying from the background. 

He turned to her direction with a broad smile, she was like the sun, she lightens every place she enters, she was wearing a black oversized sweater and an also black thigh high boots that made her slender legs look taller and taller he felt a pang in his chest, why he's thinking of her legs, she's just his friend what's wrong with him. 

He was still looking at sansa when a familiar face emerged from behind her   
"Hello boss" said arya stark as they approched them  
"what are you doing here" he answered confused, did she came here to just say hi.   
Apprently there's something else cause she turned to sansa and they burst out laughing  
He looked at sansa and she gave him one of her stunning smiles  
"sandor, this is my sister arya" said sansa smiling broadly   
He stared between them for a second then laughed   
"she's your sister? You know when i saw her last name i doubted she can be a relative or something, but not your sister you don't even look like each other" he replied still laughing and looked down at arya   
"and you, did you know im your sister's friend" he added  
"of course, i knew but even if you asked me that day i would lie cause i wanted to deserve my job" she said sliding next to tormund  
"ok then nice to meet you arya, again" he said chuckling   
"and that's tormund here, and gendry is not here yet. Now let me enjoy myself" said sansa seeming tired  
"let's go and get you too a drink" said sandor talking to sansa and guiding her towards the bartender  
"why you didn't tell me that your sister came, i thought she's still in winterfell" he asked her as they were waiting for the drinks  
"she forbade me of telling you, im sorry" she said while looking at him with sorry eyes. 

Her hair was down her shoulders like always flowing like a river of fire, and there was a strand in front of her eyes, covering her blue eyes, he wanted to see all her face all of it  
"there's nothing to be sorry about" he said and his voice gone slightly soft as he moved the strand of hair behind her air and it was the first time he touched her hair, it's softer than he imagined  
Then he looked at her eyes and found her staring up at him and smiling softely, and he removed his hand quickly.

They took the drinks and returned to the booth.   
Bron wasn't there so sansa sat beside margaery talking to her and squealing, so he sat next to sansa and smirked at arya   
"well well arya, a small world huh?" he said to her as she sat across from him  
"small world indeed" she said smirking from her glass  
"but you seem very close to my sister?" she asked raising a one brown eyebrow   
"yeah, what of it? we're friends" he answered shrugging   
She looked at him for a moment then started talking to margaery. 

"so sandor tell me how's your day" asked sansa as she came closer and put her arm around his elbow, staring at him  
"fine actually, and finer now that i saw you" he said smiling down at her and her smell filled his nostrils, she smelled heavenly.   
"me too i missed you, i was busy these two weeks and i met a very handsome new client" she told him seeming excited.   
He swollowed hard and felt another pang in his heart, he's jealous he knows that, yeah a friends jealousy like he's jealous of margaery  
"really and whose that?" he asked not looking at her  
"his name is harry, he came to kingslanding from the vale last month " she said squealing with excitement  
"why you look like that?" he asked annoyed from her excited face  
"like what?" she asked confused  
"you look excited, did he asked you out" he asked her back   
Her face lit up again and squeezed his arm   
"no he didn't, he came to my atelier two times, but he's so charming and galant" she said smiling broadly. 

He didn't answer her, suddenly he felt like some sort of sadness covered his heart, why is he feeling sad? He didn't want to look at her so he turned his head to the crowd   
"what are you looking at, is there some girl out there you liked?" she asked and he turned his head back to her to find her smirking  
"no, it's just a habit i guess, i always look at people in public places and try to figure out what's their story" he explained and she stared at him for a moment seeming confused  
"you're such a weird man" she said chuckling.   
They stared at each other laughing, when bron joined them once more with gendry  
"gendry, this is arya" said bron introducing them  
Gendry said a very nervous hey to a grumpy arya, she didn't like him obviously   
"now, i want your attention please" said margaery trying to get their attention  
"we're having an engagement party at the end of the month, november 28th" added margaery announcing.   
They all cheered to them and sansa left his arm to talk to margaery, he wanted to pull her back to him, she was so warm and soft, his thoughts were cut by sansa's voice   
"this must be one of olenna's orders" said sansa chuckling  
"of course it's olenna's order" answered bron laughing  
"yeah, you know my grandmother" said margaery  
"and sansa you need to make me the most beautiful evening dress" she added excited  
"just in two weeks, that's so soon margaery" said sansa slumping her shoulders  
"but anything for you" she added smiling   
"im excited for the buffet honestly" said tormund grinning   
"me too" added arya laughing. 

They enjoyed the rest of the night chatting and laughing until the night was over.


	10. Sansa

* * *

On wednesday sansa promised margaery to start working on her dress, so she called her to come to the atelier to discuss the details, she didn't have to take her measurments, she knew them by heart.

It was dark and raining outside when margaery came. She hung her coat up in the hallway, put her bag down and hugged sansa  
"im sorry sansy this is the only free time i have" said margaery smiling at sansa  
"margaery it's ok really, it's not like you're having an engagement party everyday" replied sansa hugging margaery   
"ok let's get to work, i want you to tell me how you decided to decorate the party or if there's a theme" said sansa bringing her ipad and notebook and sitting next to margaery on the couch in her office. 

"ok, first we're going to do it in our mansion here, and im thinking of a fall theme you know like decorating the tables with red and yellow leafs, thin branches,..." margaery was daydreaming like she's thinking of a fairytale and sansa wanted to laugh at her silly face  
"i love this theme, it will feel cozy and warm. So what about we work on a rust brown or rust orange dress?" asked sansa excited  
"oh my god you literally sitting inside my mind, i love that colour" she said excited  
"you know i was thinking maybe you and me could wear the same colour or the same style, you're my sister sansa and i want us to match dresses" added margaery squeezing sansa's hands between hers  
"oh margaery stop you're going to make me cry" answered sansa pulling her for a hug  
"ok, i like the idea but yours will be more sophisticated cause i want you to shine in that party, so maybe we can do two dresses from the same fabric but not the same colour" added sansa as they sat back on the couch  
"ok that sounds like a great idea" said margaery   
"you know what fabric goes with rust margaery? " said sansa with a sparkle in her eyes  
"what?" said margeary staring at the passionate creature in front of her  
"Silk!!! wait here" said sansa as she left the office. 

A moment later, she returned with two pieces of satin fabrics one an orange-brown rust and the other a mustard yellow.  
Sansa started putting the silk rust fabric on margaery and looking at her intently  
"it complements your hair and skin margaery look" said sansa ushering her to the tall mirror near the office door, and margaery squealed with joy  
"you're a genius sansa stark. And that colour looks wonderful on you" said margaery as sansa stood next to her trying the fabric on her skin.  
They looked like two little girls trying fancy clothes, they started laughing at each other, they were wrapped like a couple of sandwiches  
"ok now we'll have to decide the style of the dress" said margaery removing the silk fabric carefully from around her and sitting back on the couch with sansa  
"yeah, i m thinking of something simple but chic, a strapless fitted dress with high leg slit maybe. What do you think?" said sansa drawing the design in her notebook  
"well, this dress looks simple and beautiful at the same time, and the party will be inside, so we can wear anything we want" said margaery looking at the sketch of the dress   
"you can wear a gold strappy heels and your mother's necklace and you'll look devine" said sansa excited. 

Margaery looked at sansa for a moment then she squeezed her between her arms   
"im lucky to have you in my life sansy" said margaery smiling adoringly at sansa  
"now we need to choose your dress" added margaery holding the mustard silk fabric between her hands  
"i was thinking of something more simple than you, like a fitted one with v neck, thin straps and crisscrossed back and a slightly long train" said sansa drawing a sketch of her dress  
"the back should be more low" said margaery instructing sansa   
"yes like that, and you'll make men drooling for you" added margaery laughing

They continued discussing the details until late at night and then they went back home. 

Sansa worked all week even at sunday, she was at her office asking shae if she visited the seamstresses about hers and margaery's dresses when her phone rang, it was sandor  
"heeelllooo" answered sansa with a sing song voice  
"hii" he answered back with his raspy voice   
"i wanted to check on you, arya told me you're working late" he added seeming worried  
"yeah im quite busy, i have to finish margaery's party dresses and my usual clients orders" she answered while reading an email in her laptop  
"did you eat something at least" he asked   
"oh my god shae, we forgot about dinner!!" she told shae and still speaking with sandor  
"anyway sandor, i'll eat when i get home" she added  
"no, you're going to fall asleep when you get home with all this work. I'll bring you something, give me the adress" he said   
"what no sand.." he cut her off without letting her finish her word  
"give me the adress, i already bought everything"   
"you're unbelievable sandor" she said annoyed, then gave him the adress. 

Quarter an hour later, he arrived with two bags of food. He gave shae the small one, then put the other on the small table infront of her desk.   
She felt something fluttering inside her heart, he's so sweet, he even thought of shae.   
She couldn't hide her smile and looked at him and noticed his rolled sleeves. She remembered the last weekend when his shirt sleeves were rolled like that, she wanted so bad to feel his strong forarms that night that she couldn't fight the urge to put her arm around his elbow. And now he's wearing this beautiful black shirt and jeans that made him look so dangerous, and gods she loves dangerous man. 

She sat up from her seat and hugged him, she wanted to smell him so bad  
"thank you sandor, you're the sweetest" she murmured against his chest, her eyes closed enjoying his warmth and hard chest. 

He hugged her back and she felt herself safe and protected, he's the only one who made her feel like that after her father, only him.   
She felt him nestle her neck and his palms encasing her waist, she was snuggling his chest when she heard someone clearing his throat, she pulled back quickly to find shae standing at the doorway with a bottle of water, she looked up at sandor to find him flushed and staring at her, she gave him a smile, thanked shae and took the bottle from her, then she moved the food to the table in front of the couch and ushered sandor to sit and opened the bags  
"oh sandor, you brought sushi and ramen, they are my favourite" she said squealing with joy   
"im glad you like it" he said giving her a sweet smile   
"you're my favourite person" she said as she squeezed his hand and he turned his head and she felt his grey eyes boring into hers.

She didn't know what's happening to her, she feels so drown to him.   
She didn't want to overthink anything right now, he became her best friend of course she'll feel drown to him, she smiled broadly at him and he smiled back at her then they started eating.   
"so did you pick something to wear for the party" she asked him wanting to break the silence  
"not yet, i don't have something special in my closet, i think i need to buy something new"   
He said putting a piece of sushi in his mouth  
"ok, but you need to decide faster, the party is next saturday" she said while eating some ramen  
"what about if we finish eating and you help me pick something from your collection, i wanted to try something from yours for so long" said sandor seriously while looking at her  
"really, you want to wear one of my suits to the party?" she asked him surprised   
"of course i want, you're the best designer here in king's landing. Besides you're my friend now, i want you to dress me and give me your opinion in everything" he said finishing eating   
She stared at him for a moment but she couldn't contain her happiness, so she took his hand and squeezed lightly  
"no you're not my friend sandor" she said and he looked up from her hand to her face and stared directly at her eyes   
"no, you're my best friend" she finished with a soft smile, she wanted him to know that he means a lot to her.

He stared at her for a long moment, then put his other hand on top of hers and smiled back at her  
"yeah, you're my best friend" he answered repeating her words softely and she felt a jolt of joy overcome her.

She finished eating then brought her ipad and leaned back at the couch next to sandor  
"so tell me what's in your mind? What do you want to wear?" she asked him excited, she waited for this for so long  
"i don't know, i want you to tell me what i should wear, and judging by what joffrey's wearing i'll look good in anything you choose" he said and she blushed at his words.  
She always received compliments on her taste and work but coming from sandor made her so happy cause she knows he's honest and sincere and meant every word he said. 

So she scooted closer to him and started opening a lots of styles and colors, and an idea suddenly came to her mind   
"you know sandor i will choose based on my dress" she said grinning at him  
"and how's that?" he asked seeming confused  
"we'll be matching" she explained looking down at her ipad but she felt his eyes on her  
"you know i want to see you in smart casual, there will be no ties or bows for you this time. Look at this dark grey slim fitted suit with a vest, you'll look handsome" said sansa excited, loving to see sandor's chest accentuated with a suit vest  
"i don't think handsome is quite the word for me" he said chuckling   
"of course you're handsome sandor, but i can find you another word, umm... Dangerous" she blurted out and he locked eyes with her  
"you think im dangerous?" he asked her raising his good eye brow at her   
"yes you are dangerous with all these muscles" she said laughing and squeezing his biceps and he joined her laughing   
"did you like it?" she asked hoping he does  
"of course i like it, but i want to see your dress" he answered smirking  
"no i won't show you my dress, not even the colour, you have to wait until the party"  
"what if you go with me to the party? I mean,   
we can go together with arya, what do you think?" he asked scratching the back of his head. 

She didn't even have to think, of course she'll go with him  
"i would like that very much, and im planning on getting drunk so you'll have to take me back home anyway" she answered giggling.   
He nodded and started laughing   
"and now i have to take your measurments sandor, so we can fit the suit exactly to your size" she said and he groaned annoyed  
"no i don't want to do that" he said roughly looking at anything but her  
"yes you will, come on stand up, hold your hands up with the..."  
"i know how to do it" he cut her off grumply  
"oh c'mon sandor don't be grumpy, i'll do it quickly don't worry" she said looking up at him with pleading eyes  
He stood there with his magnificent body waiting for her.

After retrieving her measuring tape, she started with his broad shoulders, his arms, then she pulled the tape around his chest feeling his warmth all the way around her and she fought the urge to hug him, he was her warm big teddy bear.   
She kneeled down to measure his legs and she felt him tense suddenly   
"relax sandor im not going to kill you" she said annoyed, nearly finished  
"get on with it then" he said with a gravely voice.   
She nooded and stood again in front of him  
"all done, we'll do the adjustments and i'll bring it to you" she said locking eyes with him  
"i can't wait to try it" said sandor as be tucked a hair strand behind her air.

It's the second time he did it, but gods she loved how his big rough fingers touch her hair and how his thumb slightly brush her cheeks, why is she so attached to sandor in this weird way?.   
She shook her head from these thoughts and gave him a soft smile.   
"ok then sansa, i'll leave you finish your work" he said after a moment, putting the food boxes inside the bag and preparing himself to leave   
"you can stay if you want" she said moving in front of him once more  
"no, you need to focus on your work, and i have some work to do myself, ok?" he said smiling down at her  
"ok then, and thank you for feeding me" she said as she squeezd his hand between her hands  
"you're welcome" he said still smilling.   
A moment later, he left waving for her inside his car, and she returned to her office to finish her work. 

She was sitting in her desk writing some notes, when she noticed shae giving her odd looks  
"what's wrong shae tell me" asked sansa putting her pen down  
"nothing sansa really, i was just curious... Never mind, it's not important" said shae looking down esitated  
"no, tell me i want to know" she said interested  
"it's just, i wanted to know..., if there's something between you and sandor clegane?" she asked worring at her lips  
"what!! Of course not shae he's just my best friend" said sansa horrified at shae's suggestion  
"why are you so shocked, he seems nice, i'll be happy if you're with him than that blonde asshole harry, you're eyeing him too much these past two weeks" said shae rolling her eyes   
"shae stop, there's nothing between me and sandor, i just feel safe with him that's all, and stop talking about harry like that" explained sansa to a stubborn shae  
"he works with peter baelish you know, they are partners in that casino he's blabbering about" Sansa chuckled, shae has always been her source of information here in kingslanding  
"shae, peter is a family friend as you know and he helped me a lot here, it's true he's sometimes... awkward, but im not seeing him too much these past months anyway" said sansa as shae huffed in annoyance  
"and about harry, i like how classy and confident he is, and i don't even think he likes me" added sansa indifferent, it's true she liked harry but she's just not that into him  
"ok, i just wanted to warn you, just be careful" said shae as she stood to leave   
"i know, thank you" she said smiling up at her   
"and shae i think it's enough for today, and don't leave i'll drive you home" she added, and shae nodded leaving to prepare herself. 

Sansa arranged her desk and put her important paper's inside her work bag to take them with her, then wore her coat and took her small bag and left the atelier with shae. 


	11. Sandor

* * *

  
Sandor was restless when he came back home from sansa's atelier.

  
Some strange things started to build between them, things he wasn't aware of until he was laying on his back with eyes wide open trying to sleep.   
He felt like his head is going to explode, Why he doesn't act or feel like that around his other friends? Why he doesn't think of bron when he's working, or if tormund ate his lunch or dinner, or trying to fight the urge to call gendry every 5 minutes. If he doesn't feel any of those things with his other friends, why is he feeling them with sansa?

She told him last night that for her he's not just a simple friend, he's her best friend, and at that moment he felt a bittersweet feeling like he's happy that he means something more than a simple friend for her, but also sad that he's still just a friend.  
He was so confused, he never felt like that for anyone before, he didn't even know what those feelings meant.   
If they are not felt for all of his friends, then the one friend he's feeling them with is completely different right? , is there something higher or comes after friendship? 

He was pacing the room now and thinking about the feelings he feels when he's around sansa. First when she sit next to him, he wants to pull her closer to him, the closer she was the better, cause like that he can smell her and god he loves her smell, when he catch her smell he inhales deeply her sweet vanilla and citrus perfume until he feels his nostrils began to hurt.   
Then there's her flowing hair, her ocean blue eyes, the frickles on top of her nose, her soft cheeks that he tries to touch lightly everytime he tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear, her long slender legs and her perfect slim waist and wide hips, everytime she wears skinny jeans or one of her tight dresses he feels things he doesn't want to think about right now.  
And there's also her chirping and sweet conversations, he can't believe how smart and shrewd she is, or her kindness and good heart, he fears for her that someone uses her kindness against her, he wants to protect her from everything and anything, he wants to be near her all the time if he could.  
He felt self conscious about all these things when she hugged him the moment he entered her office, she took him by suprise that he stared down at her for a moment, then he felt like his heart is being squeezed in a fist and butterflies started fluttering inside of him at the same time, he couldn't resist the urge to fill his head with her smell, so he pressed her against him, and she felt right between his arms like she's been made for him and he for her.  
This can't be friendship, he doesn't want to smell bron or hug him like that.

Could it be.... No, no of course not, he doesn't know what's that like, it's not easy for him to love someone or to be loved. He's just drown to her cause she makes him feel like he has someone in this world, someone he could share everything with, his happiness, his sadness and anything he feels honestly and sincerely and without being afraid to be judged.   
And he's a man of course he'll notice how beautiful she is.   
And maybe she actually solved his question's, she wants them to be best friends and it's more than just friends, so the problem is solved.   
He convinced himself finally and decided to sleep so he can wake up for work tomorrow. 

The next morning, he was sitting in his office drinking his coffee when myranda knocked at the door and came in   
"I wanted to ask you if you want something else" she said seeming hesitate  
"no, thank you the coffee is enough" he said flipping the papers in front of him and smiling at her  
"you know sandor, it's been too long since we had a proper conversation, i missed talking to you" she added walking slowly towards him.   
Myranda royce is nestor royce's daughter an old client, he met her once while she was present at the same meeting he was having with her father she was his assistant at the time helping him managing his business and sandor liked how smart and quick-witted she is, even if she's hiding behind a merry fool facade.   
And the time proved him right she is shrewd and dangerous, she can make you tell her all your deepest secrets easily in one single conversation.   
So he got her for himself and her father didn't mind.   
But after seeing her every day, he noticed her other features, he's a man for god's sake and she's a playful girl. She's short, fleshy and buxom with a broad hip and thick waist.   
He once thought of asking her out, but she wasn't his type and he was sure it will affect his work. 

And here she is now, sitting on top of his desk waiting for him to answer her  
"i don't think you missed me as much as you want to know what's happening behind your back" he said smirking, he always liked to tease her  
"you're the only one who knows me better than my own father sandor" said myranda laughing, cause she knows she can't use her techniques on him   
"i know i can't take anything from you my way, so you're going to tell me what's bothering you yourself" she added leaning into him to fix his tie.

And at that moment, arya choose to come to his office while myranda was still leaning into him.   
He removed her hand and she turned to find arya looking at them  
"ok sandor, we'll continue our talk later" said myranda as she was leaving the office smiling at arya.   
He locked eyes with her and nodded for her to take a seat  
"I brought you the file i was working on, we won the case" she said handing him the file and looking down annoyed   
"you don't look like someone who just won his first case" he asked lifting his good eyebrow at her  
"no im happy isn't it obvious, but there's somthing just happened made me annoyed out of a sudden" she answered her face unreadable  
"and what's that thing?" he asked as she was standing to leave. He doubted she's annoyed of how myranda was sitting on his desk, but why would she.   
"never mind mr clegane" she said as she closed the door behind her. 

The week passed quickly, it was friday and sandor coudn't wait to get back home to relax a bit, he had a very long and busy day and there's this fucking traffic now, he cursed annoyingly.   
An hour later, he opened the door of his apartement, removed all his clothes and headed straight to the shower.   
He was removing the towel to dry himself, when he heard his doorbell ringing. He hurriedly pulled his boxers and sweat pants on and went quickly to open the door. 

And it was sansa standing at the other side of the door, looking at him up and down with eyes wide like saucers, then she fixed her eyes on his chest and he realised he was shirtless.   
He looked at her face again and she met his gaze blushing furiously. 

He cleared his throat and moved to let her in, then started climbing the stairs to his bedroom to put something on  
"make yourself comfortable, im coming" he said looking at her from his shoulder.   
He wore a tshirt then returned downstairs, to find sansa sprawled on his couch like a cat and he loved how comfortable she looks when she's around him. 

She sensed his presence and turned looking at him from the back of the couch smiling broadly  
"i brought you your suit" she announced squealing with excitement.   
He sat next to her and she propped herself on her knees and he wanted to touch her smiling face so bad, she looked like a little girl waiting to open her gift, and gods he loves how innocent she is.   
"i want you to try it, i want to see it on you" she added seeming eager  
He laughed at her then he shook his head smirking  
"what??" she asked seeming confused and irritated at the same time   
"you have to wait until sunday, like you said to me when i asked you to show me your dress" he said smirking down at her.   
Sansa's face dropped, then she moved closer and slapped him lightly across the shoulder   
"yes you will, i want to see it on you, now" she insisted looking angry  
"no i will not" he said locking eyes with her and laughing. 

She pursed her lips together so hard, then her face relaxed suddenly and started smiling mischievously. 

She suddenly started crawling until her knees touched his left thigh and suddenly he felt like his brain stopped working.  
She put her hands on his shoulder drawing light circles on his thin tshirt and he felt her breath on his good cheek.

He faced her and she was looking down at her hand on his shoulder and he felt bewitched by her. Her piercing blue eyes, her full mouth, her cute nose even her thick eyelashes, she was a dream he didn't want to wake from.  
He was still feeling her light touch on his shoulder, so he lifted her chin with one finger and locked eyes with her  
"i want you to always look at me sansa" he said his voice low and tender.   
They were so close to each other, he felt like she's breathing from his own lungs sharing his breath with her, all the while sandor's heart was hammering in his throat.  
He watched as sansa's gaze flickered to his lips and he felt like he's going to have a heart attack.

What the fuck are we doing? His head suddenly screamed. 

He cleared his throat and watched as sansa suddenly blushed and panicked for a second then gathered herself and fixed her eyes with his own again  
"won't you try it for me" she said with a silly babyish tone, and he suddenly understood her game.

He caught her hand with his own stopping her and started laughing  
"so the rough way didn't work, you want to try the gentle way. Is that it? " he said laughing hard in her face.   
She looked surprised for a bit than pulled away from him quickly with unreadable face.

"fine, i'll wait until the party" she said after a moment as she sat up from the couch, starting to wear her coat and ready to leave.  
"i didn't thank you for bringing me the suit" he said as he stood in front of her next to the door  
"there's no thanks between us remember" she answered smiling softly up at him

He stood there staring at her for a moment, memorizing her face than she left and closed the door behind her leaving him more confused than before. 


	12. Sansa

* * *

  
Sansa couldn't shake sandor's wet chest from her mind.

She woke up to prepare herself for the party, and the first thing that came to her mind was sandor.  
She still remember how he stood there with his wet hair and naked chest. She never saw him shirtless before and the sight shocked her in the best way ever.  
He was even more imposing and menacing with his 6 packs and his v cut or the thick dark hair that goes from his chest down to... Oh gods!! It's maddening.

Why she's thinking about sandor that way?

He is her best friend, she can't lust over his body this way.

She wanted to kiss him for god's sake. 

It was all her fault, why would she get close to him like that, she wanted to try another way to convince him and suddenly she found herself locked up inside his smell and strong body and the words suddenly caught in her throat.  
And when her eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips, she wanted to know how his lips would feel against her own, if his kiss is rough and demanding or shy and timid, she wanted to know how he tastes like, and thank god he snapped her to reality again cause she was about to lean into him.

She needs to take a hold of herself, they're just friends, they can't be anything else.

She showered, then sat in the kitchen eating breakfast with arya  
"do i have to do my hair and put make up on today?" she asked chewing her cereal  
"of course you have" said sansa shrugging  
"ooghhh i hate parties" she said annoyed and rolling her eyes. 

They spend the day laying on the couch and choosing how they should do their hair and makeup until six pm came, and they went to their seperate rooms to prepare themselves.   
Sansa started applying nude eyeshadow, a soft blush, a gold champagne highlighter and a wine red matte lipstick.   
Then she started curling her hair in soft curls, then pulled the front of her hair into a half back braid and left the rest of her long hair fall down her back into soft red curls.  
Then she wore her dress and a fine golden chain with a diamond at the center, she contemplated her image in the mirror for a moment and she liked how the colour of the dress and the lipstick accentuated the colour of her hair.   
She wore her black Louboutin Uptown pumps next and prepared her black square Crystal Clutch. 

She is done and ready, she'll just have to wait for sandor to come, then wear her faux fur black coat and leave to the party. But that's not arya's case, she decided to check on her and she was still doing her makeup  
"ARYA!! you need to hurry, sandor will be here in half an hour" shouted sansa annoyed hurring to help her do her hair  
"Wooow!! Look at that, you really exceeded yourself this time sansa" whistled arya looking at her up and down and smiling broadly  
"won't you stop those sheap ways of yours" answered sansa rolling her eyes and brushing arya's hair   
"i want a simple high bun" said arya applying a rose gold highlighter   
"and you look stunning, do you have someone specific in mind sansa?"   
"what do you mean?" asked sansa perplexed as she finished doing arya's hair and sat on the bed, looking at her in the mirror  
"do you have someone specific you want to blow his mind?" she explained casually as finished applying a soft pink lipstick  
"of course not, and stop all this nonesense and hurry up" said sansa as she helped her into her dress.   
She was wearing a blue draped wrap-style velvet mini dress with black suede stilettos heels.   
"oh!! of course i need to hurry, sandor is coming to pick us, and by the way why we don't go with your car" said arya mocking her and rolling her eyes   
"he offered to take us with him and i don't mind going with him, do you?" asked sansa lifting one eyebrow at her  
"of course i do!! He's my boss, and if anyone from work see me getting out of his car, i'll be the second myranda there" she said annoyed as she wore her heels  
"who's myranda?" asked sansa confused  
"myranda royce, the one we met in aunt lysa's house when we were young" said arya  
"Yeah i remember her, you used to hate her" answered sansa laughing   
"well she's sandor's assistant now, and she's hitting on him. The other day i went to his office and she was there sitting on his desk and leaning against him like she's about to kiss him" explained arya as they were going to the living room.

Sansa stood at the doorway for a second, absorbing what arya just said. She felt somthing like rage stirring inside of her, but she doesn't have any right to be angry at sandor. 

She can't be jealous. 

She followed arya to the living room when the doorbell rang and arya opened the door and she wasn't prepared for the sight in front of her.   
Sandor stood there looking like a movie star wearing the suit, she never imagined it will look like that on him, he looks beyond handsome.   
He wore the dark grey fitted suit and the vest and a white shirt, a square pocket printed black and white and formal black shoes. She wanted to jump and hug him.   
She lifted her eyes to his shirt collar and she saw some of his chest hair visible, and suddenly images of sandor's naked chest came rushing to her mind and she felt herself redden from her cheeks to all the way down.

She heard arya suddenly clearing her throat in the background and she noticed that she wasn't the only one staring, cause she caught sandor looking at her up and down then he locked eyes with her and she approched him

"you look stunning" he said his voice sounding hoarse.   
She approched him slowly still looking at his dark grey eyes and put her hand on his forarm  
"thank you, and you look handsome as well"   
They were smiling softley at each other when arya's voice made her jump into sandor's chest  
"c'mon, i can't believe im saying that but we're late" yelled arya clutching the door knob annoyed.   
She removed her hand from his arm and mouthed sorry for him then went to her room to wear her coat and get her clutch.   
Arya got in the back and sandor opened the passenger door next to him for sansa and he held the hem of the dress for her and she smiled at his sweetness. 

They drove to the party arya solumn as ever and sandor seeming nervous, so sansa tried to break the silence  
"are you two getting along at work?" she asked out of the blue and both of them looked at her confused  
"he's my boss sansa, we're not work colleagues" answered arya rolling her eyes  
"she's fine actually she won her first case last week" said sandor smirking and sansa jumped from her seat turning to look at arya's angry face  
"oh my god! Why you didn't tell me, im so happy for you" said sansa gleefully  
"he told you, so you know now" answered arya   
"arya doesn't like attention" added sansa laughing as she turned back to sandor. 

Sandor laughed but luckily stopped teasing arya and soon they arrived to the tyrell's mansion.   
Sansa groaned when she saw a red carpet at the entrance and she knew she'll meet all of king's landing tonight.   
Sandor stopped the car in front of the carpet and he and arya stepped out of the car, she was about to open the door when sandor opened it for her and gave her his hand.   
She felt like she's in a movie premiere or something, she took his arm and she felt like sandor was her lover or husband, and he'll make a nice one at that with his tenderness and sweetness, but no sandor is just her best friend. She felt sadness overcome her at the thought, then they entered the big hall of the mansion where the party was held and she was amazed by what she saw.   
The hall was lightened by many chandeliers, the walls were like a garden in the fall with branches and leafs and even yellow flowers, there's tables everywhere with gold candlesticks and interlocked brenches and yellow and orange leafs at bottom, it was facinating like a fall dream.   
Sansa removed her hand from sandor's arm when olenna welcomed them to hug her  
"darling i missed you, and you have mr clegane with you tonight" she said rising her eyebrow at her  
"yes he's my friend and this is my sister arya" explained sansa hurriedly not wanting olenna to begin her interpretations.

She smiled at arya and looked intently between her and sandor, her face unreadable then she let them leave.   
They stood at one of the tables and margaery obviously was still readying herself   
"i need to go see if margaery needs my help, ok" said sansa as she excused herself. 

She climbed the big golden stairway of the mansion and went straight to margaery's bedroom, she knows this mansion like the back of her hand.   
She found her with bron, he was drinking a glass of wiskey and she was applying her lipstick and she turned smiling at her when she saw her at the door and sansa couldn't hide her happiness   
"margaery you look so beautiful" said sansa felling like she's about to cry, then hugged her.   
She looked beyond stunning in the dress and it was exactly how sansa imagined her to be with the necklace and everything.   
And she loved her hair also, long light brown curls with two strands pulled up to enhance her face more.   
They pulled back and margaery's eyes began to water as sansa held her hands near her heart appreciating her look, when bron spoke   
"you two make me feel like it's the bloody weeding" he said and stood straightening his tuxedo casually.  
"shut up bron, you men don't know anything about moments like these" answered margaery and they started bickering   
"ok you two need to stop, and if you're ready there's people downstairs waiting for you" she said laughing as they stopped abruptly and started kissing  
"i'll go waiting for you downstairs you two love birds" she added wanting to give them more privacy.   
Margaery will have to reapply her lipstick, she thought as she closed the door behind her chuckling.

She returned to the hall to find it full to the brim with people, she scanned the crowd from the higher steps for arya and sandor, and apparently they left the table cause arya was nowhere to be seen, so she focused on finding sandor instead.   
He was easy to find with his tall and large body and she noticed he was not alone as she approched the table, he smiled and extended his hand for her to join him.   
She took his hand and stood next to him and he started introducing her to them and sansa caught familiar faces standing in front of her  
"sansa this barristan selmy and yohn, nestor and myranda royce"   
Sansa smiled at them and shook their hands  
"nice to meet you mr barristan, and i know the royce's so it's nice seeing you again after all these years"   
She said politely and they nodded and smiled back at her, but of course myranda was the one to speak  
"yes we do actually, and i missed you dear sansa" said myranda as she got closer to her smiling broadly. 

Sansa knew exactly who is myranda royce, they used to be friends in her teenage years and myranda is the most curious and dangerous person sansa ever met.   
They had once a slumber party in her house with her other friend mya when sansa used to visit her aunt occasionally, and sansa still remember her dangerous "pillow tax" she uses to make you tell her all your secrets. And with the looks she's giving her now, myranda royce didn't change the slightest.

Sansa heard sandor speaking so she focused her attention back on him  
"well, im glad you know them and myranda is actually my assistant" explained sandor casually smiling and sipping his drink.   
And suddenly images of myranda sitting on sandor's desk and leaning into him and sandor kissing her, made anger and jealousy bubbling inside of her and she locked eyes with sandor   
"yeah, arya told me" she said icily her eyes boring into his and she felt him tense and look at myranda for a second then return his gaze to her his face unreadable.   
She was still locking eyes with sandor when she felt someone touch her back and say her name.   
She turned her head to find harry standing behind her smiling broadly   
"sansa hi, im happy to see you tonight" said harry seeming thrilled, his blue eyes glowing   
She couldn't but smile at his charming face  
"i didn't know you're coming tonight" she said as soft music started to play, and she turned her head to sandor to see him standing like a status his mouth twitching   
"sorry i didn't introduce you, harry this is sandor clegane, mr barristan selmy and the royce's im sure you know them. And this is harrold harding" she introduced them smiling at harry and of course myranda know him, how can't she.  
He shook hands with everyone and started chatting with them except a grumpy sandor, she leaned to ask him what's wrong when margaery's favourite love song started to play in the background and they came down holding hands.   
She loved how in love they looked, and wondered if someday she'll find someone who will look at her the way bron is looking at margaery. 

They started greeting the guests, and sansa saw arya and gendry standing next to tormund and a tall blonde woman nearly as tall as sandor at a table in the midlle, so she excused herself and went to join them.   
She hugged tormund and gendry and shook the tall blonde's hand and tormund started grinning like a fool  
"sansa this is brienne tarth our colleague" said tormund seeming thrilled   
"nice to meet you brienne, we heard a lot about you" said sansa smirking and brienne blushed and was about to say something to sansa, but stopped when she saw sandor.   
Sansa watched as brienne smiled broadly and they started hugging each other like they were old friends.  
"well well finally brienne of tarth joined us" said sandor as they pulled back and he greeted tormund and gendry.   
They started talking to eachother, even arya joined them in the conversation and sansa felt like she's an intruder, so she went to the bar to have a drink to settle her nerves.   
He seems like he knows everyone and everyone likes him, even her she forget about the world when she's around him so why blaming other people. He's driving her crazy she started feeling things for him she shouldn't feel, maybe because she's spending too much time with him from the moment they became friends.   
Yeah this must be it, she needs to spend more time with new people. 

She was sipping champagne and feeling like her heart is going to burst from all the mixed emotions towards him, and didn't notice harry as he came and stood next to her until he spoke  
"you look stunning today sansa, im utterly bewitched" he said taking her hand and kissing it  
"thank you, you look handsome as well" she answered, not feeling the compliment like when she said it to sandor.   
She started comparing everything to sandor's lately, this is madness she thought.   
"im wearing the suit you made me today, did you like it on me?" she heard him asking her and she didn't even noticed her own design, great.   
"the cut suits you well" she gave him a small smile, she wasn't in the mood for talking or anything, if it wasn't for margaery and bron she would have left cause she suddenly felt confused and lost.   
"sansa i want to talk to you about something" she heard him saying as he came closer invading her personal space   
"sansa i like you, you're the most wonderful person i've ever met inside and out, would you go out with me for dinner sometime?" he added and she felt herself lost even more.   
Sansa started reasoning that harry wants to have a date with her and she just decided that maybe she needs to spend time with new people, and harry is new people...  
"yes, yes of course" she answered nodding all the way like she's trying to convince herself   
"really, you made me so happy i'll call then to discuss it further" he said grinning broadly, seeming excited.   
He kissed her hand once more and excused himself and left. 

She didn't notice that she drank a lot already until she tried to stand to join the others again, she was swaying all the way to their table and she tripped suddenly on something on the floor.   
She was about to fall when a very familiar strong hands caught her by the waist. 

"what the hell sansa, you're already drunk" she heard him cursing seeming angry but she didn't care, she just want him to hold her closer to him.  
She leaned into his chest enjoying his warmth and smell.   
She heard suddenly a beautiful soft melody playing and she started humming with the song and swaying lightly trying to dance, then she craned her head back to look at sandor  
"i want to dance sandor, i want to dance with you" she heard herself whispering, she couldn't even speak.   
He stood there for a second looking down at her and when she started tugging at his hand with failing attempts to guide him to the dance floor, she felt him putting his hand around her waist again and he tucked her to his side.

A moment later, they stood together in the middle of the dance floor and sandor brought her even closer to him as he put her hands around his neck.  
She rested her head at his chest near the crook of his neck and she closed her eyes.  
She know they weren't really dancing, they were just swaying slowly from side to side with the song just her and sandor, her soulmate sandor.   
She pretended he was hers, his eyes, his smile, his tenderness and sweetness that was only shown for her, just everything.   
He nuzzeled against her neck and she wanted to open her heart and put him inside and never let him out again.

As if he's going to fit, she chuckled at the thought. 

"what's so funny?" she heard him whispering into her hair and she felt his warm breath against her neck and she shivered   
"you, you make me happy" she sighed as she started carressing his hair and neck and pressing his head more against his neck, she wanted to feel him more but everything was not enough.   
She noticed he didn't answer her but she didn't mind, his soft caresses on her back were enough.   
They stayed holding each other like that until they noticed that the song ended and they were the only couples there, so sandor pulled her to his side and took her to the table, she saw with blurred eyes that everyone were there even margaery and bron then she heard sandor telling them that she's drunk and he's going to take her home, and like that she didn't even know how she was now sitting next to him in his car. 

She leant to the side facing him, and she noticed how handsome his face is from this angle.   
She didn't care that it's the good side of his face that was facing her, she loved everything about him even his scars.   
She stretched her right hand to his full beard and started feeling his jaw with her fingers and she felt him tense under her touch  
"you don't want me to touch you" she stated not asking him and then she removed her fingers from his beard and started making her way up to his lips, she just wanted to feel them with her fingertips cause that's the only way she can.   
Her thumb traced his bottom lip and she closed her eyes enjoying the mix of softeness and roughness of his lips but she suddenly felt his strong hand grip her wrist and put it on top of her thigh gently.   
She didn't want to say anything and luckily sandor didn't say anything either so sansa leaned her head to the other side watching the street lights. 

They arrived at her apartement and she sobered a bit from the cold air but he refused to leave until he tuck her in her bed.   
He removed her coat and and helped her sit on the bed then he kneeled in front of her opening the straps of her heels to remove them.   
She watched his big fingers working on the thin straps and touching her feet lightly and she shivered at the sensation, she started imagining how those fingers would feel against her skin, and at that moment she just wanted to kiss sandor.   
She was still dazed when he removed both of her heels and was about to stand when sansa stopped him as she cuped his face with both hands. 

She wanted to kiss him so bad and she wanted him to take her breath away but no she can't even if she wanted. He considers her as his best friend and she doesn't want to make their relationship awkward, it's just a feeling and it will go away soon.   
But she couldn't resist his closeness, so she leaned into him and kissed him on his scared cheek slowly, then she pulled back and locked eyes with him still holding his face. 

They stood there his dark grey eyes boring into her piercing blue until she felt herself leaning into the bed and everything went black.


	13. Sandor

* * *

  
Sandor returned to the party still shocked of what happened half an hour ago.

Sansa kissed his scarred cheek for god's sake and he still feels her soft hands carressing him.  
Why she's doing this to him?  
He knows she was drunk and she just did that to thank him and if she was awake she would never think of even touching his ugly mug.  
A goddess like her would never think of him more than just friends, she looked beyond stunning tonight, with her silk dress and beautiful hair.  
He was going to have a heart attack when she turned to go to her bedroom.  
The back of her dress was so low and with thin cisscrossed straps at the bottom he felt like his mind stopped working, she looked damn sexy.  
He never saw her wear a backless dress before, and gods she was a vision he wanted to drop to his knees and kiss every inch of her back.   
He wants to do things to her he never thought of doing to any girl he knew before.   
She was special, she stirred in him emotions he never felt before to the point he didn't know what are they.   
He wanted to have everything in her, her good heart, her playfulness and her body. He was always physical with the girls he have been with, none of them made him want to know what's beyond that beautiful face or tits, they were all shallow, but not sansa.   
From the begining he liked her for what she is not for what she looks like, but gods he wants both now. These past days he started lusting over her, she's stirring the wild side of him and seeing her jiggling her ass in this tight silk dress made him want to rip it from her and devoure her whole.   
He shook his head from these thoughts, he needs to take a hold of himself from now on or he'll ruin everything between them.   
He doesn't want to loose her, he just needs her near him all the time and that's enough for him. 

But he was scared of loosing her when she gave him that icy look as she said arya told her about myranda.   
He remembered how arya knocked on his office door and entered to find myranda leaning into him.  
What would she think of him? What if she thought he's a dirty boss sexually harassing his assistant?   
He was about to take her to the side to explain everything when he saw her turn smiling at a blonde asshole hitting on her and clearly she knows him from the way she was untroducing him to everyone, and at that moment he wanted to snap his neck off his shoulders.   
And like the feelings he had for sansa were not enough, jealousy is what he needs now.   
He felt a strong wave of rage and jealousy hit him hard as he watched him smiling broadly at sansa and the others, he hates fuckers who seeks attention from everyone.   
He was busy with his own dark thoughts that he missed Margaery and bron's entrance and didnt see sansa leaving the table.   
He scanned the crowd to see if he can find her and luckily he saw her join arya and the others.   
He was about to follow her when a hand stopped him and pulled him back to the table and found himself surrounded by myranda's family smiling at him like he was a good pray.   
"im happy i finally met you sandor, myranda speaks highly of you" said martha royce myranda's mother  
He thanked her nodding and he felt myranda putting her hand around his elbow and leaning into him   
"yeah he's the best boss ever, im happy that he choose me to be his assistant"   
"well thank you sandor for taking care of my daughter, and actually we want to invite you to our house next saturday for dinner if you like" said nestor across from him, his smile not reaching his eyes   
"yes sandor, you're coming and im not having any excuses" added myranda squeezing his arm  
He felt trapped, he can't deny one of westeros famous aristocrats an invitation, so he nodded   
"it will be my honor thank you" he said solemnly just wanting them to leave him alone.   
He stood with them for a moment then excused himself to join his friends. 

He moved through tables until he reached them and who he found there made him smile from ear to ear.   
Brienne fucking tarth was standing there talking and smiling, he can't say it out loud but he really missed her.   
It's been five years since he last saw her, he still remember their first month working together, it was a complete disaster they were like fire and water, they couldn't spend an hour without fighting.   
But they came into agreement later and they started understanding each other and sandor found that he and brienne were like the same person.  
They are two kind souls that time and this cruel world made them rough and mean. They both did not trust people easily, always building a whole distance between them and new people and maybe thats why they became best buds at the end.   
He coudn't but hug her, she was one of the best people he ever knew through his life.   
He didn't feel the time passing as they jumped from one topic to another and he suddenly noticed that sansa was not there for quiet some time but he thought she went to have a drink and comeback but obviously she didn't.  
He asked arya but she was busy flirting with a dumbstruck gendry. 

So he scanned the crowd and suddenly he saw her walking drunkenly swaying all the way trying to reach them, and he knew she's going to fall and luckily he caught her in time.   
He was so angry at how careless she is, but it all dissapered when she nestled in his chest and he felt warmth and affection filling his heart instead.   
He put his unworthy hands around her waist and he started feeling her bare back and soft skin, and it was softer than the silk she's wearing.   
He encased the curves of her waist with both his hands and nuzzled her neck.  
He felt like they were the only ones there, just him and sansa's smell and skin, he sighed as he felt his heart going burst from happiness and buried his face between her tresses smiling into them.   
And when she craned her neck back to tell him she wants to dance, he wanted to kiss her hard and show her how much she's important to him but luckily she removed herself from his grip and started tugging him to the dance floor.   
He just want to feel her against him again, so he tucked her to his side and took her there quickly.   
He looked at her slightly parted lips and dazed eyes as she watched him placing her hands around his neck, then settled between his arms again.  
He felt himself floating on top of the clouds with her alone, there was no worries and no pain.  
And when she told him he makes her happy, he felt like he fekt like his heart is going to burst from happiness for the millionth time tonight.   
He closed his eyes for a moment imagining that sansa feels the same way towards him, that she wasn't drunk and knows exactly who she's swaying lovingly with.  
He felt a pang in his chest at the thought that she may regret it tomorrow when she's sober and awake fully, but he didn't care he'll just enjoy the moment as it lasts.

But it never lasts forever cause the music stopped suddenly and everyone left the dance floor and sansa clearly didn't notice that, so he pulled back a little bit and put her hands around his waist so she can lean into his side.  
He put his hand around her waist to support her and guided her back to the table to find everyone giving them quizzical looks even bron and margaery.  
Arya was about to say something but gendry stopped her and sandor was perplexed why they're acting this way, but he didn't care he told them that he'll take her home then he'll come back and left the tyrell mansion.  
Sansa sobered a bit when they arrived at her apartement but he couldn't leave alone in that state until she's asleep safely in bed.  
He wanted to remove her heels so he helped her sit down on the bed supporting herself with her arms and he thought it will be fast and easy like last time but he was wrong, awfully wrong.

He felt his mouth watering at the sight of her long high heeled legs resting on top of his thigh.  
He was the luckiest bastard in the damn world, he couldn't believe the sight in front of him, he felt himself like he's being teased by a wicked women who's going to have sex with him next.  
He felt himself harden at the tought.  
He started pulling at the strap with clumsy fingers until he removed them, and gods he wanted to kiss her slender smooth legs from her manicured toes then going higher and higher....  
He felt a painful wave of arousal hit him hard at the thought alone.  
He can't continue like this, this is plain torture.   
So he removed the other heel and wanted to tuck her quickly in bed and leave without turning back or he's not responsible for what could happen next.

He was about to stand when sansa started leaning into him and he couldn't move from the way she's leaning into him like she's about to kiss him and when she held his head between her warm hands and looked at him straight in the eye he was sure he's dead.  
He closed his eyes waiting for her to kiss him on his lips but the kiss landed on an other part of his face, a part he can't feel anything touches it but he swears he felt a sweet slow kiss near his eyes that made his heart swell with a beautiful new sensation that made his brain sing.   
A single tear slipped from his eyes and he knew at that moment he loves sansa stark.  
He loves her with every beat of his heart.  
He locked eyes with her not wanting her eyes to leave him ever, until her eyes closed sleepily and he felt her hands leaving his face slowly until she fell on the bed sleeping.   
He smiled at her angelic face and pulled her to him gently to remove the sheets from under her, he then tucked her in bed but this time he pressed a soft kiss on her forhead before he left.

And here he is now standing at one of the tables drinking, with tormund and bron staring at him like he was an alien  
"you're not good mate, you're not good at all this last month" said tormund slurring and looking at him with pathetic eyes  
" yeah you look lost sandor" added bron frowning his brows seeming worried   
"what what's wrong with me, im fine" snapped sandor annoyed rolling his eyes. 

They clearly didn't want to press the subject any further cause they looked at one another quizzically without saying another word.   
Margaery and brienne joined them once more and he saw arya outside smoking a cigarette and smirking at gendry.   
After a moment, margaery stood next to him and started looking at him with curious large brown eyes.   
"what?!!" he asked turning to look at her clearly  
"you're the one who's going to tell me what's happening" she said her face unreadable  
"i don't understand what you're talking about margaery" he said trying to appear unfazed as possible, fearing that she noticed something   
"im talking about sansa, what's happening between you two" she asked raising one brow at him  
His heart started beating fast at the mention of sansa, but he refused to give up and tried the best way he knows  
"you're kidding right, what could ever be between me and sansa" he denied giving her a fake laugh but clearly margaery is smarter than that  
"you can't fool me sandor. I know, it's in your eyes" she said looking him straight in the eyes.  
He felt himself trapped under her piercing gaze and he really needed to leave now  
"ok margaery congratulations for you and my buddy bron wish you all the happiness in the world" he said loudly not looking as he held his glass up for them and everyone joined him   
"for margaery and bron, cheers" shouted everyone.   
He winked at margaery and patted bron on the back excusing himself to leave.   
He didn't see arya anywhere to ask her if she wants him to take her home.

He left the mansion for the second time tonight, hoping that margaery was just teasing him and that she never share her thoughts with sansa or he'll loose her for ever. 


	14. Sansa

* * *

  
Sansa forgot all about her agreement with harry at the party and she was surprised when he called her on wednesday to ask her if she wants to have dinner with him on saturday.

She felt lost really, she was so drown to sandor these past weeks but maybe because she was lonely and he's the only male best friend in her life cause bron, tormund and gendry were not that close to her even before sandor.  
And she was that deseprate that she started considering sandor as something he doesn't want to be and never will be, so maybe she needs another male touch in her life.   
And she knows she was so engrossed in her work that the last time she layed with a man or even went on a date was so long ago that she doesn't remember when.  
So yeah she needs to stop those stupid false feelings towards sandor, and just go and get a life for god's sake.

But first things first, since the party sansa decided that everytime sandor gets her home drunk she will make him the lemon muffins.   
So she'll prepare them now and go to his apartement and have breakfast with him, then she'll return home and prepare herself for the dinner with harry.   
She get up from bed early to proceed with her plan and by the time it was 10 am she stood in front of sandor's door ringing his doorbell.   
After a moment sandor opened his door yawning and rubbing at his eyes like a small child and she smiled at his messy and disheveled long hair.   
He said a sleepy good morning and moved to the side to let her in.   
She went to the kitchen to put the muffins tray on the counter then she returned back to the living room to remove her coat, to find sandor still at the door checking his letters.   
She looked at him and felt a pang of happiness in her chest at how familiar and comfortable they became.   
He turned and trudged slowly to her barefoot, smiling affectionately at her and she felt butterflies started fluttering in her tummy.   
"im smelling something too familiar" he smirked down at her  
"yes i made you your lemon muffins" she answered smiling nervously and she doesn't even know why she's nerveous  
"are they mine now?" he asked raising his eyebrow at her  
"yes they are sandor's special from now on"   
They laughed for a moment then she told him she'll make them breakfast and he went upstairs to have a shower.   
Sansa put her hair into a bun and started making coffee and cutting some fruits then she put everything on the big table in sandor's living room and waited for him to cime downstairs.   
He joined her after a moment his hair wet and he was smelling heavenly, she swallowed hard as he came to sit next to her  
"you're spoiling me and im going to get used to all of this" he said as he started putting a muffin on his plate, and she loved how he appreciates her efforts  
"gods sansa, i want to wake up to this every morning" he said devouring the piece in front of him, his eyes closed.   
She felt her heart flutter at his words and she started imagining herself living with sandor and waking up every day to prepare him breakfast or dinner, and gods she wants to do that so bad.   
She feels like they create a warm atmosphere when they're around each other, like a family warmth.  
Then her mind started imagining a family with him and that when she stopped herself abruptly.   
"you're a foodie person sandor" she remarked giggling nervously trying to brush her thoughts away  
"no, just yours" he said shaking his head from side to side as he sipped his coffee.   
She blushed furiously at what he just said, then she looked up and she found him staring at her.   
She locked eyes with him whishing that her eyes can tell him everything he maked her feel but after a moment she couldn't handle his gaze anymore, so she looked down at her food and started eating. 

An hour later they were sitting watching a documentation about bravos and she loved the architecture and everything there  
"i was planning to go to essos next summer and bravos will be my first destination" she said not looking at sandor as she was half sprawled on the couch next to him, her feet dangling down on the floor  
"yeah about that, i don't think going in summer is a good idea" she heard him saying  
"why?" she asked him turning her head to see him better  
"well i once went there in the middle of january and you can't believe how high the temperature was even in winter, so imagine in summer" he answered shrugging   
"so what do you suggest" she asked him curious to know his opinion  
"well miss sansa i suggest that you go in march, or this soft skin of yours will suffer hard" he said as he leaned closer and brushed her arm lightly with the back of his fingers and she felt herself shiver at the sensation.   
Sansa wanted to tell him to keep caressing her like that but luckily she stirred herself from her daze in time as sandor leaned back on the couch.   
She thought instead about sandor's words for a second and clearly it was a good idea but she still have a problem  
"ok i like your idea, but i still need someone to go with me i don't want to go there alone"  
"is the little girl afraid of going there alone?" said sandor mocking her and she laughed at his silly voice  
"stop it!!" she said laughing but he was right she afraid   
"yes im afraid and i don't think arya or margaery can go with me" added sansa looking down at her lap and she sounded like a little girl.   
She suddenly felt sandor's fingers at her chin lifting her head up to look into his eyes  
"i'll go with you if you want" she heard him whispering quietly and she felt herself grinning from ear to ear at how caring he was even if he's just joking   
"nice one sandor, nice one" she chuckled at his absurd joke  
"im not joking i'll go with you it's been so long since i've been there and you're lucky to have me with you, im the best tour guide in the world" he smirked mischeviously down at her  
"don't be silly sandor you can't" she shook her head laughing at him but deep down her heart fluttered at the idea of having sandor with her for a week or two and not sharing him with anyone else. 

She smiled at him and was about to stand to go to the bathroom when he caught her hand stopping her  
"i want to sansa, i want to be with you all the time" he said staring into her eyes and she saw something in his eyes that made her heart swell with many emotions, and at that moment she just did what her heart told her to do, she threw herself at him and hugged him with all her might  
"yes i want you always with me, don't ever leave me sandor" she whispered against his neck closing her eyes and breathing his smell  
"never" she heard him saying as he nuzzled her neck.   
None of them pulled away for long a moment but they both suddenly heard sandor's stomach rumbling loudly and they started laughing so hard against each other.   
"i'll order something for lunch" he said standing and she nodded cause she was so lazy today to offer to make something for them, so she removed her boots and sat comfortably on the couch waiting for him. 

Half an hour passed when the delivery man knocked on the door and sandor brought two bags and put them on the small table infront of her.   
She opened the bag to find a big cheesy hamburger waiting for her and she grinned at sandor when he returned with napkins   
"you know it has been so long since i ate a burger, you're ruining me sandor clegane" she said taking a big bite from her burger humming at the delicious taste.   
Sandor finished eating before her and was now looking at her smirking as she was chewing the juicy meat slowly  
"what?" she asked him frowning  
"you eat like a little bird and you chirp like one also" he answered chuckling seeming amused  
"im not a bird" She said glaring annoyingly at him as she took another bite  
"yes you are but you're not a weak bird, you're a strong and resilient bird like... Like the pheonix" he said smiling softley and focusing at a point in the floor. 

She was surprised cause this is the most meaningful compliment anyone gave her and she loved the way sandor always makes her feel proud of herself.   
"and im going to call you little bird from now on" he said giggling as he sat back comfortably on the couch.   
She just galred at him smiling at his cheekiness and didn't answer.  
She finished eating and sprawled back on the couch with sandor at her feet  
"we just need a couple of cats an we're officially two old people " she said chuckling at the idea  
"yeah but not cats, i was thinking of adopting a dog lately" he answered back smiling softely at her joke  
"dogs are the sweetest thing in the world, we used to have a pack in winterfell, each one of us had his own dog but mine died when i was 12" she said feeling sad at the memory.  
She felt him staring at her, then he squeezed her feet and smiled  
"then next week you're going to help me choose and name a dog" he said locking eyes with her as she turned to see him better  
"really, you're having a dog? " she asked excited at the idea  
"yes im serious, and you seem so experienced in that field growing up with a pack, so i need your help" he answered smirking down at her  
"ohh!! I can't wait" she said smiling broadly and squealing with excitement  
He squeezed her feet one more time, then leaned forward to take the remote from the table.  
She felt warm, cozy and safe here with sandor and she didn't know how she drifted slowly into sleep.  
She woke up suddenly when she felt sandor moving around her doing something and she looked at the glass windows to find it nearly dark, she turned her head to the wall clock and it was already six.   
She jumped from the couch so fast she nearly fell on her face and started wearing her boots  
"shit shit shit, im late" she cursed as she searched for her coat  
"what what's wrong?" asked sandor seeming confused as he stopped what he was doing  
"im late for my date with harry, i need to go back quickly to prepare myself" she said not looking at him trying to fix her hair but he didn't answer her  
"ok sandor i'll see you later, thank you for the amazing day" she added staring at him as he stood motionless in his place his face unreadable.

She smiled and waved at him then closed the apartement door behind her and returned back home fast, cursing all the way.


	15. Sandor

* * *

  
Sandor stood there staring at her as she closed the door, his mind not processing what just happened.

He repeated what she just said million times inside his brain and everytime he shook his head not believing what his mind was telling him.  
He called myranda to cancel the dinner with her family just to spend the night with her.  
And she just told him that she didn't want him to leave her.

Is she playing with him?

He felt a mix of anger, rage and humiliation started boiling inside of him, and without thinking he wore his sneakers and his wool sweater and left the apartement.

A moment later he stood at sansa's door waiting for her to open.

The instant she opened the door he didn't wait for her reaction or her invitation, he pushed the door open then close with his leg, walking quickly towards a shocked sansa.  
She started walking backwards slowly afraid wearing only a thin pink satin nuisette that made him aroused beyond thinking but the rage inside of him won at the end and he pinned her against the wall and their breath started mingling together.

He stared into her eyes and he felt her shaking  
"sandor... What.." she started saying but he cut her off abruptly as he stepped even closer and locked eyes with her  
" you're not going" he said coldly his voice husky and firm   
"what ... What do you mean" she asked frowning her brows and supporting herself with the wall  
"you're not going with that cunt" he answered her angry   
She straightened her back and locked eyes with him in challenge  
"and why wouldn't i sandor tell me" she said and he turned his head to the side closing his eyes, angry at how eager she is to meet that fucker.   
He rested his right hand on top of her head and turned his gaze back towards her  
"if you go and meet him you're going to lose me" he said clenching his fist painfully on top of her head.  
She stared at him for a moment seeming confused then she looked down and rested both her hands on his chest seeming irritated  
"sandor i don't understand, why you're doing this" she asked lifting her eyes up to look at him and he felt himself melting under her gaze.

  
He rested his forhead against hers and squeezed her arms with his hands and he heard her gasp  
"sansa please don't go please, i can't bear see you with another man" he paused for a moment then he looked deep into her eyes

"sansa I... I... I love you... Im madly in love with you" 

He coudn't stop himself anymore it's just too much he can't even imagine her with anyone other than him.   
He felt her tense under his touch but she needs to know, she needs to understand

"you belong to me sansa and i belong to you even if you don't wa..." 

He was cut abruptly by sansa pressing her lips to his, and he couldn't believe what's happening for a moment then his body responded with a hunger he didn't know he had.   
He slid one hand around her waist pulling her to him more and caught her head with the other and started kissing her like he was thursty and she was the sweetest water. 

  
He felt her hands wondering on his chest then she rested them around his neck and her fingers started brushing his scalp and hair and he groaned at the sensation.   
Their lips danced feverishly as he parted her lips with his tongue and started tasting her sweet mouth.   
He felt like he was dazed when he heard her responding to his kisses with the most delicious sounds, and at that moment he wanted to taste all of her and he pulled from the kiss and started kissing her cheek slowly feeling her skin and enjoying her laboured breaths.   
He started nibbling her ear and neck roughly his breath warming her and he felt goosbumps rising on her skin.  
He dropped to his knees and she gasped as he started kissing her chest and between the valley of her breasts, his hands circling her waist and caressing the soft silk under her breast. 

He wanted to pull back but she put her hand around his neck and started pulling him more into her chest and he was the happiest man in the world.   
He looked up still kissing her chest lightly to find her eyes closed and her lips parted slightly and he felt a wave of arousal hit him hard.   
He slid the thin straps down her shoulder on both sides with his fingers caressing her skin all the way down and she opened her eyes.   
She removed her hands from his neck when straps were midway on her arms and the small night gown fell from her body pooling at her legs and he groaned at the sight in front of him. 

His mouth watered as he took her full round breasts and her hardened pink nipples and down to her red lace thong.   
He locked eyes with her one last time and was shocked at how aroused she looks, then he pressed her hard against the wall and bent his head forward and captured one perfect nipple in his mouth.   
He rolled his tongue around the hardened bud before sucking hard like a hungry baby, biting her lightly with his teeth before soothing her with his tongue again.   
He gave her other breast the same attention as he played with the other swollen nipple between his fingers.   
Sansa put her hands around his neck again moaning loudly and he started making his way down until his noise stopped at her wet thong and he moved his noise between her laced folds smelling her  
"yes sandor .... Yeess" she moaned loudly when he pressed his noise against her stiff clit. 

He removed her hands from his neck and flipped her fast that she gasped and leaned into the wall supporting herself with her hands on the wall as her ass was fully exposed towards sandor's face. 

He stared at her firm butt and her hidden pussy under the thin lace thong and he run his hands on her asscheeks squeezing them and he was rewarded with a sweet moan  
"you know how much i waited for this glorious day to happen sansa" he said as he started sliding down her tight elastic thong from her ass and folds, down until they dropped at her feet and he can hear sansa's breath hitch  
"i was waiting ... patiently to taste your smooth skin ... And this sweet delicious pussy"   
He said giving her a long lick of her slit from the bottom to the top, settling on her swollen nub and she moaned loudly pressing her ass more against his face.   
He continued licking her folds slowly and changed the pace slowly and when he heard her whimpers he finally focused on her clit. 

She spread her legs wide to give him more access and he held her inner thighs with his hands and separated her folds with his thumbs and started circling her clit with his tongue drawing tight circles then sucking hard

"ooh gods sandor yes...more... I want more" 

He gave her more by buring one long finger into her drenched wet pussy then added another when he felt her relax.   
He started pumping his fingers hard and pressed his tongue harder into her clit as he watched her supporting herself with one hand and pinching a nipple with the other  
"you're so sweet looking like that playing with your nipple while im fucking you with my fingers and drinking your sweet juices"   
He said his voice vibrating into her clit and he watched her as she removed her hand from her nipple and supported herself on the wall again and started grinding her pussy with the rythm of his finger whimpering and moaning loudly

"yeees....yesss...more... Sandor more" 

He added a third finger pumping her furiously and sucked hard at her clit and she came hard spasming around his fingers.   
She was moaning loudly and he removed his fingers slowly letting her ride her orgasm as he continued licking her clit and folds.   
He rose from his kneeled position and pulled her to his chest nibbling at her neck and squeezing her breasts with his hands.   
He was pressing himself hard into her and she clearly felt his hardness against her asscheeks  
"i want you now sandor ... Please" she said craning her neck to give him more access. 

He didn't want to lose any time so he flipped her around to face him then lifted her thighs with both hands and they were eye level. 

He stared at her aroused blue eyes and captured her lips between his, biting lightly as he made his way to her bedroom, sucking each others lips all the way. 

He dropped her on the bed and started removing the pieces of his clothes while she watched him with hungry eyes pulling a condom from her drawer, then she sat back on the bed spreading her legs wide for him and he couldn't remove his eyes from her bare soft folds.

He started crawling on top of her looking deep into her eyes and feeling hesitate for a moment then he felt her putting the condom around his length giving his cock hard strokes before she started guiding him between her folds.  
He supported himself with one hand and leaned down kissing her and swollowing all her gasps as he started teasing her clit with his cock and she started moving her hips trying to press her stiff bud more into his cock and he knew she's ready.  
He started pushing slowly into her warmth and he felt his eyes rolling back inside his head as he was fully sheathed inside of her and she moaned loudly as he waited for her to accomodate his length

"you feel so good sansa....so good" he said his voice husky from arousal. 

When he felt her squirming and trying to pull from the kiss, he knew what she wants and he started moving slowly inside of her. 

"harder sandor ... Harder" she moaned loudly and he loved her moaning his name.

He started moving fast, pulling all the way out then thrusting again his balls slapping her ass hard and she started grinding herself into him meeting his thrusts with her own.   
He groaned as he felt her squeezing him lightly and he knew she was near and he stood on his knees still sheathed inside of her. 

He watched her biting in her lip and grasping the sheets at both sides as he lifted one leg up with one hand and spread the other then started thrusting hard into her. 

She screamed arching her back, liking the new angle he was penetrating her with now and she started playing with her nipples her eyes squeezed shut, and he felt himself getting close at the sight, so close

"touch yourself sansa, i want to see your fingers playing with your stiff bud as i fuck you hard" He ordered and she removed one hand from her breast, the other still pinching her left nipple and started pressing tight circles around her clit. 

He watched her as she started rubbing herself frantically with his movement and moaning loudly, and he lost it as he felt her walls squeezing him hard milking his cock clean, and he leaned against her mouth moaning together and sucking each others breath, feeling the bless of their climax together. 

They opened their eyes at last and they stared into each others eyes with him still inside of her, and sandor just wanted to cherish her everyday  
"i love you" he wispered as he leaned into her and started kissing her gently feeling her plump soft lips against his.   
She didn't say anything, he just felt her deepen the kiss until they both were out of breath and sandor pulled back completely from her and reclined his back against the headboard as sansa rested her head against his chest.   
They sat like that listening to each others breaths and after a moment he realised that he needs to go before arya return and see them like that.   
He lifted his arm from around her and sansa pulled back to let him move from the bed. 

He finished wearing his clothes and stood to leave when he felt sansa pressing herself against his back still naked holding him with her arms and she whispered the one thing sandor ever wanted 

"i love you too sandor" 

She said squeezing him hard and he couldn't believe his ears, he turned into her arms and looked deep into her eyes and he knew she meant it. 

"i belong to you and you belong to me sansa" 

He said finally whispering resting his forhead against hers once more and kissed her again his thumb caressing her cheek and his hand stroking her long hair then he pulled back slowly and headed to the door. 

She pulled her robe on her naked body and started following him, and before he opened the door she kissed him on the cheek and at that moment he knew that you could become homesick for people too. 


	16. Sansa

* * *

  
The next morning margaery invited her and arya to have lunch in her family mansion.  
They finished eating and were now sitting outside in the covered warm patio sipping tea and gossiping, but sansa was lost in her own thoughts, the feeling of her nightly activities with sandor still fresh. 

She still couldn't believe he confessed his love for her last night and he said it with that burning intensity in his eyes, it was surprising and exciting in the best way possible, and she felt a wave of affection and love hit her hard that she felt her eyes sting with unshed tears.   
And gods he blew her mind last night, she never experienced oral sex before and sandor made her see stars.

She started getting wet from the memory alone... 

"fom earth to sansa ... Hellooo" she raised from her reverie with margaery's voice waving her hand in front of her and she looked at her annoyed  
"well sansa why don't you tell us why you're smiling to yourself like an idiot" asked arya turning her chair to her direction.   
She cursed at her carelessness and tried to brush the topic away but in vain   
"WAIT... you're glowing sansa"   
Screamed margaery her eyes wide and started scooting her chair near her and sansa felt herself trapped between them.   
She didn't want to tell them about what happened between her and sandor cause they will not understand, they won't.   
"oooh sansy you got laid last night, look at her arya" continued margaery smirking and giving her a knowing look.   
"yes, it must be that stupid blonde isn't it?" added arya looking at her with mild interest. 

Sansa sat back on the chair rolling her eyes at their grinning faces, not knowing how to shut them up.   
Sandor made her forget all about harry and the world around her, she found ten missed calls last night after sandor left.   
She felt bad for ignoring him, so she sent him a message and told him that she was sick. 

She just have one man in her life now, sandor...

"C'mon tell us" demanded margaery seeming irritated  
Sansa didn't know what to say as they forced her into a corner and she felt her mind stop thinking   
"yes it's harry, will you stop now"  
She blurted out giving them what they want and they looked satisfied with the answer and their faces split into a wild smile, than luckily margaery turned her attention to arya and sansa was surprised when she started teasing her about gendry  
"what? ... There's something between you and gendry and you didn't tell me" asked sansa raising her eyebrow at arya  
"well if you weren't throwing yourself at sandor all the time at the party, you would have noticed like margaery here" answered arya rolling her eyes and throwing her leg on the arm of her chair.   
Sansa felt margaery's eyes on her and she felt herself redden from hearing sandor's name and she thanked god she decided to not tell them about last night or they would annoy the shit out of her.   
She cleared her throat and watched as margaery was about to say something but luckily arya cut her off  
"well he's good, i like to have the upper arm and he seems ok with it" said arya nonchalantly as she craned her neck back to expose her face to the warm sun, her eyes closed.  
And at that margaery's attention perked up and she started grinning wickedly at arya and sansa knew where the conversation is going  
"you like to be in controle huh, you dirty little slut"   
Said margaery laughing and looking at arya mischievously   
"well bron leave me enjoy myself sometimes but i like it more when he's in controle" she added next smirking from her teacup  
"and what about you sansa, what do you like?"   
She felt their eyes on her as margaery asked the question she feared.   
She wasn't that experienced in that field as margaery or as her little sister likely.   
Her last relationships were never about her, it was all about satisfying her partners and never her.   
Then her mind went back to last night's experience and how sandor made her squirt all over his face at the corridor and how he took her roughly and passionately in her bed, he even told her to touch herself while he fucked her hard. 

Gods, how wild and sexy he made her feel. 

Those memories made her hot and bothered, she needs to experience that feeling once again tonight or she'll die.   
She cleared her throat as they gave her perplexed looks on why she's giving it too much thought and she leaned back squeezing her legs together to ease some of the tension between her thighs than smiled nervously  
"i think... I think i like it rough" she said and hid her face between her hands and heard arya snorting   
"i didn't know you had it in you sansa" said arya laughing as margaery giggled next to her and that annoyed sansa beyond measure   
"why you didn't think i had it in me arya?" asked sansa her face flushed with anger  
"you've always been the sweet soft girl in the family and you always prefered limpy soft man, what are you saying sansa" answered arya still laughing  
"well that was ages ago, now i like them strong and hursh"   
She blurted out quickly and instantly regret it as she saw margaery's face darken suddenly and sansa feared that she may know who she's talking about.   
She decided she didn't care, she just need to ease her ache for sandor in the time being. 

Luckily they didn't discuss that subject any further and sansa leaned back on the comfortable chair enjoying the warm weather  
"i was thinking these past days of christmas preparations and everything, than an idea came to my mind" she heard margaery saying excited  
"what about if this year's christmas we go to skagos, to a skiing chalet and even spend new years eve there, it will be magical with the snow and everything" suggested margaery squirming in her seat. 

Arya and sansa looked at each other thinking, and it seemed a good idea for sansa cause snow was an essential thing on christmas for her.   
She always spent christmas in winterfell with jon, bran and arya... And now she wants sandor with her.   
"this sounds like a good idea for me, and jon in skagos arya and bran can join us, what do you think" she said with a neutral tone trying to not seem eager but deep down she was dancing at the idea of spending christmas and new year's eve with sandor  
"maybe, i need to see my schedule first" said arya shrugging   
"ok i'll talk with the others then we'll arrange everything" added margaery clapping her hands and sansa smiled at her excited face. 

An hour later sansa was driving them home and her phone beeped and she opened her screen fast to see a message from sandor 

**Im thinking about you all day**

She felt her heart beating loudly at the sweet message and she couldn't hold herself anymore.   
She drived faster and stopped the car in front of the building, and arya gave her odd looks when she didn't get out of the car  
"I ... I ... Shae sent me a message and we need to prepare something for tomorrow, and maybe i'll come late tonight so don't wait for me" sansa said quickly not looking at arya or she'll know she's lying.   
She smiled and waved at her then drove fast to sandor's apartement. 

She rang his doorbell and he opened quickly like he was waiting behind the door.   
She jumped at him the instant he opened the door and wrapped her legs around his turso and started planting kisses at every inch of his face  
"i was thinking about you too all day"   
She said as she pulled back from his face, staring into his beautiful eyes  
"i love you sandor" she couldn't help saying it, her heart was going to burst from the love and affection she had for him. 

She was lost in his eyes when he crushed their lips together, the kiss was demanding and sweet at the same time.  
She felt herself drowning into him as he slipped his tongue into her mouth their tongues dancing together, she felt her wetness pooling in her underwear from anticipation as he started nibbling at the sweet spot on her neck  
"let's go to the bedroom" she whispered near his ear as she closed her eyes and started kissing his cheek and neck lightly and she heard him groaning and started making his way to the bedroom. 

They removed eachothers clothes slowly kissing every part of their bodies they can reach and a moment later they were kneeling on the bed naked as their nameday.  
Sandor started pinching her nipples between two rough fingers and she throwed her head back feeling electricity shooting inside of her body.  
She started feeling the delicious sensations he gave her last night and she wanted to blew his mind today like he did to her and suddenly an idea came to her mind.  
She smiled at him mischievously and leaned into him and started kissing him hard and biting his lower lip enjoying the roughness of his lips against hers.  
Then she started guiding him backwards until he was laying on his back.  
She started kissing his scared cheek and going down until she reached his hairy turso, and she heard him gasp as he was caressing her back and hair with his hands.  
She locked eyes with him one last time than she threw her right leg on the other side of his head and leaned down grasping the base of his cock with one hand and started sucking at it deep into her throat. 

"fuck sansa that feels good .... So good" 

She heard him saying than she moaned loudly when he grasped her thighs and pulled her cunt straight to his mouth.   
He licked her folds slowly at first, taking care of each part of her from her stiff clit to her butthole and she pulled his cock from her mouth and started giving him hard strokes.   
She felt him moaning into her folds as he dived in more and focused on her clit sucking on it hard and she felt her orgasm started to build quickly from the vibrations of his voice

"make me cum sandor .... IM CLOSE ... MAKE ME CUM" 

She screamed as he caught her clit between his teeth and sucked hard and she let go of his cock concentrating on her own orgasm. 

She started rubbing her cunt furiously on his face, his hooked noise slightly entering her pussy as he lapped at her clit harder and she instantly lost it, cumming hard her cunt spasming uncontrollably as she continued rubbing herself on his face slowly and her loud moans filled the room.   
She didn't fully recover from her high when sunddenly sandor pushed her slowly into her hands and knees and maneuvered himself behind her and started rubbing his cock on her wetness and she was aroused once more like she didn't just had a powerful orgasm. 

She felt him press into her entrance slowly torturing her for a minute with even slower strokes like he was feeling her insides with his cock and she whimpered at the delicious torture burying her face into the pillows.

After a long minute he suddenly grasped her hips towards him as he started pounding her hard hitting a sweet spot inside of her that made her eyes rolling back painfully and she started meeting his thrusts with her own, chasing the sensation again.   
She can hear sandor's laboured breath as he leaned down into her kissing the back of her neck, his hands massaging her breasts and she felt herself close if he just .... 

She didn't finish her thoughts when one of his hands left her breast and started drawing tight circles around her clit as he thrusted roughly inside of her with all his might.   
She couldn't say anything she was screaming from the burning sensations inside of her and when he pinched her nipple hard between his fingers she came harder than the first time with the sweet combination he gave her. 

After two hard thrusts, she felt him pull from her and spill his seed all over her ass and she was still dazed that she was sprawled limbless on the bed her mind swimming with contemptment.

After a moment she felt a dump cloth cleaning her ass and slick folds as she was laying on her stomach oblivious to the world and then sandor came to lay next to her and pulled her flush against his chest and started kissing her shoulder blades  
"you make me the happiest sandor" she heard herself whispering her eyes closed. 

She didn't need any answers, she just knew. 


	17. Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, i was busy these past days but i didn't want to keep you waiting.  
> Thanks for all the lovely comments, i hope you enjoy this chapter and your feedbacks are appreciated. 😘

* * *

  
On wednesday, sandor rescheduled all his meetings in the morning so he can go with sansa to the dog shelter downtown king's landing. 

These past days were the happiest days in all his miserable life, his love for sansa blossomed even more after he knew that she loves him back.   
He couldn't believe how stupid he was for not knowing earlier, he should've known from her passionate hugs, the sparkles in her eyes everytime they stare into eachothers eyes... but it doesn't matter, all that matters now is their love for each other.

He called sansa in the morning to remind her, and he felt his heart fluttering inside his chest at her excitement.   
She told him that she would come here herself to leave her car for arya so they can go together.   
He finished with his last client and started arranging his disheveled desk when myranda knocked at his door and entered the office leaving it open behind her   
"you're leaving" she stated taking slow steps towards him her face unreadable   
"yes i have something important to do after lunch"  
He said not looking at her, busy putting some files in the shelves behind him and didn't notice that she reached him and was now sitting on his desk like always  
"than we can have lunch together after all" she said smirking down at him as he rolled his chair back towards her

"no sorr..." he started saying when he saw sansa standing at his door looking between him and myranda, and if the looks could kill he would be already dead.   
He groaned at what she might think finding myranda like that after what arya told her.  
He locked eyes with her, then stood abruptly walking towards her, his senses telling him to pull her hard against his chest and press his mouth to her soft rosy lips, and he saw how she licked her lips and he knew she wanted the same.  
But they were both stirred awake from their daze by myranda  
"sansa what a nice surprise!!" shouted myranda from behind him clearly faking her happiness and started making her way towards them  
"hi myranda nice seeing you again" said sansa quietly her face solumn clearly annoyed. 

He cursed under his breath and decided that he better leave or things would get worse  
"im leaving myranda, please finish organising the rest of the files" he told myranda as he wore his coat and took his phone and keys from the table and guided sansa outside as he put his hand down her waist.  
They got in the car and sandor leaned into her to have his usual kiss but she removed the hand that was cupping her cheek roughly  
"i don't want to see myranda sitting like that again sandor"   
She said firmly her lips pursed into a thin line and sandor supressed his laughter   
"is my litlle bird jealous?" he asked smirking down at her as he tucked a loose red curl behind her ear.   
She didn't respond and just shrugged his hand away again turning her face away.   
Sandor was beyond amused, she's even more beautiful with her angry frown and flashed eyes.   
He put his hand under her chin and turned her head back to him and stared into her blue eyes smiling softly   
"i only see you sansa, im oblivious to all the other womens, you're my best friend my soulmate and my love, i don't want anything else from this world" he said softly looking deep into her eyes.   
He still has a lot to say but was cut abruptly when she flung herself on him hugging him with all her might and he hugged her back nuzzling her hair and neck

"i love you sandor" he heard her saying into his chest and he knew she's hearing his heart beating hard against her.   
A moment later she pulled back smiling broadly at him and he couldn't resist and took her face between his hands and kissed her passionately putting all his love and affection into the kiss until they were both breathless. 

He removed his tie and opened the first buttons of his shirt to make himself comfortable as he stopped the car in front of the big shelter and then they started making their way inside holding hands and looking at each others eyes. 

Sandor laughed as he watched sansa walk between the cages and making cute voices when they entered the puppies section.   
She insisted that he adopt a 6 months puppy so he'll grow with him and sandor agreed to the idea and wanted to tell her that the puppy will grow with THEM.   
They stood there for an hour inspecting all the cages slowly and if it was for sansa she would take them all with her. 

He suddenly noticed a small dalmatian at the end of the small room sitting back inside his cage hiding himself in the shadows calm and poised.  
Sandor kneeled down to see him better and he blinked twice when the dog came closer.   
The small dalmatian has a long scar clow next to his right eye and under his ear and sandor felt like his heart was being squeezed inside his chest.   
He felt like he's mirroring himself as the dog sat infront of him staring at him intently with curious eyes.   
Sandor didn't feel sansa standing next to him as he admired the puppy with the many dotts.  
"i like him sandor" he heard her saying and he looked up to find her smiling softly   
"look how dotted he is!!" she exclaimed as she kneeled beside him and he laughed when the dog started wriggling his tail when he noticed sansa. 

She turned her head towards him and they locked eyes and he knew he's the one.

They were allowed to take the dog to an interior park so they can inspect her better as they discovered that she's a female and sandor was surprised at how balanced and well mannered she was.   
They decided to name her "polka dots" due to the many small black dots in her white skin and the large one around her eye as sansa put it, and he laughed at the absurd idea of naming the dog after a piece of fabric but at the end he decided that it suited her well.   
And after completing all the legal papers, they took "polka dots clegane" home. 

An hour later they decided to go shopping for the new puppy.   
He already bought a dog bed and a double food and water bowl but the dog expert sansa stark said there's so many other things they need, so here he is at an animal supplies store following sansa as she held polka between her arms, showing him what he must buy.   
They bought food, a red leash, doggy shampoo and conditioner, plastic poop baggies, first-aid supplies and a red chew toy.  
Then they got home and started preparing everything for polka and half an hour later she was sprawled on her bed next to the glass window in the living room. 

Sansa started making them lasagne as he went upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes then headed back to the kitchen to help her.   
He stood at the door smiling and watching her as she was singing and dancing softly in front of the stove, she moved to the sink to wash the uneeded utensils and he approched her slowly and hugged her from behind and nestled his head against her shoulder after kissing her cheek.   
She turned her head to the side and they started kissing slowly like they have all the time in the world and he felt like he's going to burst from joy. 

They pulled apart after a minute and she unstructed him to make a salad as she put the lasagna into the oven.   
He finished the salad and put it on the dining table then returned to the kitchen to find sansa sitting on the counter looking at the oven.   
He walked slowly towards her and circled her waist as she opened her legs to make room for him  
They didn't say anything they just let their tongues do all the work as they started kissing hard and sucking eachothers lips.   
She put both her hands at the back of his neck massaging his scalp with her fingers, and gods he loved when she does that and he felt himself harden at the sensation and started grinding himself against her tight black pants   
"how much time do we have until the lasagna's ready?" he asked as he pulled back breathless his voice husky from arousal. 

"another 30 minutes" answered sansa her breaths laboured as she searched for his lips once more   
He didn't say another word as he scooped her from the counter wrapping her legs around him as he took her to the bedroom.   
He dropped her on the bed and told her to remove her clothes fast as he hurriedly did the same.   
He wrapped a condom around his length and climbed on top of her kissing her like his life depended on it, then started making his way down and took one delicious round breast into his mouth sucking it fully into his mouth than circled her stiffened nipple with his tongue until he heard sansa's moans but he was a just man and he coudn't deny her other breast the same treatment, he didn't pull back until he left them red and swollen.

He started kissing her again stifling her loud moans as he started rubbing her clit with one hand and pinching one nipple with the other.  
He slipped one long finger into her wetness curling it slightly as he continued his previous work.  
He saw sansa's eyes rolling back from her building pleasure and he knew she was close.  
He continued moving his mouth against her even if she wasn't kissing him back lost in her own daze as she was grasping the sheets with both hands.

He slipped another finger inside of her, continuing to rub her swollen clit with his other hand as he sat back kneeling in front of her drenched cunt, watching her grinding herself into his fingers her back arching as she chased her orgasm 

"OOOH gods ..... YES ... YES ... YEEESSS" 

She screamed when it suddenly hit her hard and sandor felt like his fingers are going to break from the clenching of her muscles.  
She was still writhing on the bed when he removed his fingers and pulled her legs up with his hands, forming a V infront of him and thrust into her hard and fast that she gave a shocked sob at the sundden contact and position. 

He slowed the pace and closed his eyes enjoying her velvety tight pussy wrapped around his cock like it was made just for him as sansa was moaning and whimpering relentlessly underneath him and he felt his climax building. 

He opened his eyes and looked down on sansa to find her pinching her nipple with one hand and the other resting on top of her stiffened bud rubbing herself furiously her eyes closed 

"you're so bad sansa, so wild and bad rubbing yourself like that" 

He said as he lowered her legs to rest them on his forarms changing the angle and spreading her even more for him and started pounding into her roughly, and at that she gave a shocked loud moan cumming harder then her first orgasm squeezing him with her walls, and he joined her after a final hard thrust roaring as he threw his head back. 

They couldn't move for a long moment and sandor was still feeling the bliss of his climax running through his core as he leaned down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss as she was laying limbless oblivious to the world, her long hair spread out around her and all over the pillows. 

They were still in bed naked and spent when the oven alarm started ringing, and he sat up from the bed and headed to the kitchen to turn it off.   
He checked on polka and she was chewing her toy peacefully, and she craned her neck to the side when she saw him and he forgot that he was completley naked. 

He went back to the room to find sansa in the shower and he joined her as she was pinning her hair up into a bun to not get it wet and he came from behind her kissing her neck. 

He took the bottle of shampoo and started washing her body slowly with his hands as he continued nibbling at her ear and neck. 

She started moaning as he started cleaning her folds with his fingers and he had to supress a laugh at how wanting and needy she gets fast.   
He saw her nipples as they stiffened from arousal and he knew he needs to do something, so he started rubbing at her clit with fast movements wanting to finish her fast. 

She spread her legs even more as he pinned her back against him with the hand around her waist and she started pinching her nipples moaning desperately.   
He sucked at a sensetive spot on her neck and she came instantly grinding her hips into his hand.   
He turned her slowly to face him when she recovered from her climax and washed her cunt one more time then gave her a chaste kiss on her lips  
"and now go prepare the table, im hungry woman" he said smirking as he slapped her ass when she stepped out of the shower.   
She gave him a wicked grin than did what he said. 

A moment later they were sitting on the table with sansa wearing only his tshirt eating the delicious lasagna and talking comfortably  
"you can't believe what i discovered the other day" she said smiling broadly as she put a piece of lasagna inside her mouth  
"what?" he asked smiling down at her   
"gendry has a new girlfriend and guess who" she answered smirking and seeming excited as he gave her a perplexed look  
"my sister arryyaa" she added in a sing song voice not even waiting for him to guess.   
"i knew that it's going to happen sooner or later after the party" he said laughing and nodding at the notion. 

"and there's another thing, margaery thought we should go spend christmas and newyear's eve in skagos at one of the skiing chalets there this year, what do you think?" she told him softley and he smiled at the idea of spending them with her.   
He knows that she always go to winterfell this time of year to spend the holiday with her family and felt hapiness bubbling inside his heart that she wants to spend it with him this year.   
He put his hand against her face caressing her soft cheek with his thumb and stared deep into her blue eyes   
"as long as im with you, i can go to whatever you want" he said smiling down at her.   
She closed her eyes for a second than put her hand on top of his and kissed his palm gently and he felt warmth spreading all over him at the sweet affection. 

They finished eating after a moment, then sat down on the couch with polka sitting in sansa's lap talking on different topics and sansa told him that she didn't tell arya and margaery about the progress in their relationship, and he agreed that they shouldn't tell them now and just wait for the right moment. 

An hour later he pulled in front of her building and sansa started kissing him hard inside the car like trying to take her full before she leaves.   
He returned to his apartement and played with polka until she was tired then he put her on her bed and headed to his bedroom to sleep. 


	18. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry christmas everyone 🎅🎄❤️

* * *

  
Margaery was right skagos is a winter wonderland this time of the year.   
They arrived the day before christmas eve and headed from the airport to one of the stane's luxurious ski resorts in driftwood hall.

They rented a private jet to get there and sansa kept polka with her as she got inside one of the comfortable cars that were sent from the resort with margaery, bron and sandor leaving arya in the other car with gendry, tormund and brienne.   
She made a quick note to call jon later to ask him if he would join them.   
She felt slightly disappointed when bran told her that he couldn't join them with meera as they were going to spend the holidays with her family, but other than that she was beaming all the time from happiness as she pulled polka into her chest feeling sandor next to her.   
She fought the urge to take his hand into hers in the car as margaery and bron were sitting in front of them, but anyway they could find a moment later to do more than just holding hands. 

They pulled into a snow covered parking lot and they started making their way towards a huge wooden lodge they were going to stay at.   
Sansa stopped for a moment admiring the snow and how people from different ages were skiing expertly infront of her.   
They entered the lodge and sansa noticed that it was actually a hotel in the shape of a wooden lodge with a big dining hall full with people and rooms upstairs and she liked how cozy and warm it felt.   
They stood infront of the reception and sansa swallowed hard as she didn't think about this part.

She needs to take a seperate room from sandor!! 

She looked at sandor and he was laughing nonchalantly with bron waiting for tormund to finish checking his room with brienne.   
She was waiting behind sandor nibbling at her lower lip nervously   
"im sorry sir all the single rooms are already booked" she heard the receptionist saying and she wanted to hug her from joy.   
She saw as sandor looked at her and margaery then came towards them  
"they don't have single rooms left" he informed them and she supressed her laugh at his apologetic face.   
Sansa gave him a sad face and was about to fake something when margaery cut her off  
"you don't have any choice sandor, you're going to suffer sharing a room with this one" said margaery laughing over her shoulder as she started making her way upstairs  
"yeah, you have no idea" said sansa as she turned towards him smirking.   
He smiled smugly down at her then turned back to the receptionist. 

This must be their lucky day, she thought happily.

A moment later sandor came back and they started making their way upstairs.   
Sandor opened the door and entered the room slowly, she put polka down and she trotted happily into the room and sansa followed her inside. 

She closed the door and was about to turn when sandor pinned her against it kissing her abruptly and gods she loved when he's demanding like that.   
She started swirling her tongue around his as he was caressing her everywhere and she moaned when he suddenly squeezed her ass with both hands.   
"we need to get back downstairs for dinner sandor" she said breathless as he started opening the zipper of her light blue puffer jacket  
"we still have time, they won't notice" he said grasping her waist and pulling her against him   
"yes they will and we'll have all night don't worry, we got lucky today" she said as she left sandor embrace and stood infront of the mirror fixing her hair   
"lucky??" asked sandor confused for a moment then started laughing   
"ooh you mean the suite, well honey it wasn't luck believe me" he added sitting on the couch smirking  
"and how's that? " she asked as she came and sat on his lap frowning   
"well i suggested this resort for bron on purpose cause the owner of this lodge is a long friend of us" said sandor caressing her cheek   
"so the receptionist was told to say what you heard when she sees my name" he added smiling mischievously.   
She started laughing hard at how stupid she was but he swallowed her laughter as he leaned to capture her lips kissing her gently and she put her hand around his neck deepening the kiss.  
After a moment they pulled back breathless when polka started whining behind them clearly hungry  
"i'll pay you for your troubles later mr clegane" she said smirking roguishly down at him then jumped quickly from his lap laughing as he tried to pull her against him once more, obviously wanting his paiement now. 

She scanned the room and there was a bed for polka on the corner and it's clear that sandor arranged everything before they get here.   
He poured polka food and water and like the proper lady she was, she sat neatly on the floor eating.   
Sansa put her chew toy next to her then went downstairs with sandor. 

They found everyone sitting on one of the large wooden tables in the hall clearly waiting for them.   
They ordered dinner and wine and started eating the delicious food and chatting excitedly as they mingled with the crowd and sansa experienced the after ski life without even skiing.   
Sandor was talking with bron excitedly smiling broadly at something he said and she couldn't remove her eyes from him, she loved to see him happy and contempt.  
She felt margaery's eyes on her and she cursed at how reckless she became, and she started feeling uneasy and confused of how margaery was giving her these odd stares lately.   
Sudddenly she was snapped from her thoughts with squealing sounds and sandor's name behind her.   
She turned her head to see a girl hugging sandor from behind as he was still sitting on his chair and started showering his cheek with kisses and sansa felt herself frozen to the spot as sandor smiled up at her and held her hands around his neck.   
She kissed bron on the cheek also, clearly knowing them both.   
She was just dealing with myranda and now this redheaded chick   
"Everyone this is ygritte, the owner of this hotel and our long lost friend" she heard bron saying and she felt her cheeks burning as she realised that this ygritte knows about her and sandor.   
Sandor started introducing everyone to her and when he said her name ygritte gave her the most whicked smile ever and sansa blushed even more and smiled nervously back at her.   
Sansa felt a strange mix of jealousy and exasperation as she watched how easy sandor seemed around her and how lively and energetic she was, talking with everyone cheerfully   
"and finally i had the honor to meet sansa stark"   
She heard her saying and sansa turned her head quickly towards her with a jolt  
"im really obsessed with your latest collection"   
She added smirking and sansa exaled sharply the breath she didn't know she was holding.   
Sansa felt relief wash over her as she realised that she was just talking about her work  
"im glad you like it, it's inspired from the medieval warrior woman" explained sansa and smiled at her  
"that's exactly what i liked" she added nodding and seeming impressed with what sansa told her.

They continued their dinner talking and laughing at ygritte's funny stories and sansa found that she surprisingly liked her as everyone else on the table.   
She gave them all the details about the winter activities they can enjoy here and the special christmas eve dinner tomorrow and sansa was beyond excited.   
She suddenly remembered that she forgot calling jon.   
She leaned forward against the table to ask arya if she called him and arya nodded sipping her wine  
"yeah i called him he said he'll be here tomorrow morning"   
Arya turned back speaking with brienne and sansa felt a hand started caressing her inner thighs softly.   
She turned to sandor next to her and she found him smirking lightly as he listened to tormund drunkenly talking about gingers

"you're lucky tonight you have three gingers on the table" he said as he winked down at sansa  
"there's a lot of us here tormund" answered ygritte laughing   
"i hate gingers" added sandor teasing them and everyone turned their heads to him.  
Sansa would have believed him three week ago but now the thought is so absurd that she chuckled lightly.  
"i bet you do" said margaery looking at sansa with the same weird gaze she was giving her lately and sansa swallowed hard.  
"ooh i know you don't hate me, maybe you hate tormund or ... Sansa" she heard ygritte saying next to sandor clearly teasing them.   
She held her breath for what will come next but luckily tormund started laughing drunkenly and everyone joined him, forgeting all about sandor's stupid joke.  
But sansa was still intrigued about margaery's behaviour lately and she leaned into the table to ask her when she felt sandor's hand on her thigh moving slowly up, and she gasped when he groped her mound through her jeans and pressed his thumb directly to her clit.   
"sansa you're flushed are you ok?" she heard brienne asking her and she collected herself a bit from her arousal but sandor didn't relent his ministrations  
"yeah you don't look well sansa" said sandor looking down at her faking worry and she cursed him under her breath as he doubled the pressure even more and she just wanted to relieve the ache between her legs  
"yes .. Yes i must have caught a fever in our way here" she couldn't even speak she just want to grind herself on sandor's hand and infront of everyone if he doesn't stop  
"than you should go upstairs and rest darling" added brienne and sansa jumped from the wooden bench abruptly as she was about to come on the table and embaress herself infront of everyone.   
They all turned to her and sansa saw as sandor smiled mischievously and luckily no one noticed him  
"yeah you're right brienne, i'll retire for the night than and i want to wake up early tomorrow so enjoy the rest of your evening, goodnight"   
She started saying the words quickly then smiled at everyone and hurried up to their room. 

She found polka sleeping peaceful, so she closed the curtains of the balcony glass door and started removing all her clothes and especially her soaked jeans and underwear.   
Luckily the room was warm as she stood naked in front of the mirror caressing her breasts softly and she felt herself even more aroused.   
She couldn't hold on any longer and pulled the sheets to the side and layed on her back spreading her legs wide on the bed.   
Sansa caressed her skin with her fingers slowly until she reached her folds.   
She run her fingers between her drenched wet folds and she gasped at how sensitive she was from sandor's teasing.   
She formed a V with her pointer and middle fingers, and started sliding them up and down the sides of her clit and felt her brain buzzing with pleasure, and she smiled at the delicious sensation as she found the perfect rhythm.   
She felt like she needs more pressure and something else something only sandor can give her and suddenly she felt a wave of arousal hit her as visions of him lapping at her cunt like a hungry wolf feasting on his pray came rushing to her mind.   
She started rubbing her clit with her left hand as she slid two fingers from the other inside of her and started pumping them furiously.   
She closed her eyes moaning loudly as the combination made her loose her mind and she started imagining sandor pounding into her with his hard thrusts and the way his pubic hair rubbs her against her folds or how his balls slap her ass hard and the sounds..... 

OOH!! Gods... Sandor

And she came hard instantly as she increased the pace of her fingers moaning loudly.   
She felt her walls clenching tightly around her fingers and her mind was swimming with pleasure. 

She was still lost in her climax when she felt someone climbing on the bed and pulled her hands away from her cunts and started lapping at her pussy and she gasped from pleasure when he sucked her clit.   
She opened her eyes slowly and found sandor completley naked with his head between her legs sucking her hard.  
Her walls gave a hard throb when she realised he stripped watching her pleasuring herself and moaning his name as she came. 

That's so fucking sexy!! 

Sandor suddenly inserted three fingers inside of her and she whimpered at how he streched her walls deliciously and she couldn't stop from moaning loudly as she started grinding herself into his face chasing her pleasure again. 

He suddenly crooked his fingers inside her and she squirted hard into his mouth an immense pleasure overtaking her senses. 

She came down from her high to find sandor leaning on her side showering her neck and shoulder with soft kisses and caressing her arm with the back of his fingers.   
She put her hands around his neck and pulled him down into a gentle kiss tasting her juices inside his mouth and it was intoxicating.   
She felt his hardness pressing against the side of her thigh and she smirked into his mouth and with a strength she didn't know she was capable of she pushed him on his back and he groaned as she slumped down on his cock taking all his length inside of her and she moaned throwing her head back as she felt him stretching her like never before.   
They were both a mess of moaning and gasping as she started moving up and down and from side to side, and he hit her just in the right places, it was maddening   
"you're so big, so big and wonderful, Aaahh!!" she screamed as he started meeting her mouvements with his hard thrusts and she felt her orgasm started bubbling in the surface.   
They started moving against eachothers furiously and she loved the friction on her clit their rythm created.   
" im close SANSA... "   
His face darkened and she started rubbing herself frantically wanting them to climax together.   
He gave her a last hard thrust that hit her in the right place and they came together as she felt stars shooting inside her head from the combined stimulation she had.   
Her walls were throbbing violently around his length milking the lust drops of his cum.   
She slumped down on his chest spent and contempt her eyes closed still feeling her pleasure running through her vains. 

After a long moment he pressed a kiss on top of her head and layed on the bed as he went to throw the condom and clean himself.   
He returned to the bed pressing her back against his chest and nuzzling her neck.   
A minute later she heard him snoring softley and she joined him with a happy smile on her face. 

The next morning sansa woke up to a hardness pressed against her entrance and she started feeling the sweet familiar arousal spreading in her core.   
She opened her eyes and realised that she turned in her sleep and was now pressed against sandor's chest facing him while her leg was thrown on his turso.   
She felt heat wash over her when he moved his hips slowly still asleep creating a delecious friction between her folds.   
She couldn't bare the torture anymore and she grasped his cock with her hand and started guiding him inside her warmth.   
Sandor's eyes burst open giving a loud groan of pleasure as she sheathed all his length inside and started moving as much as she can her eyes closed enjoying the sweet sensation.   
"gods sansa... I was going to have a heart attack" he said between gasps and started moving inside of her slowly.   
"i couldn't ... Wait ... For you to wake up" the words came weak and short as he started caressing her back while their movements made her hard nipples rubbing against his chest hair and she moaned from the hot wave that hit her suddenly.   
"you're driving me crazy... I can't get enough of you" he added still moving gently   
"i can't get enough of you either" she added feeling her orgasm building as he started moving in round motion and squeezing her asscheeks with his hands. 

She gasped from surprise then moaned loudly against his chest when he gave her a sudden hard thrust and she felt herself close.

She held his back for dear life scratching him with her long nails as she came whimpering from the strong orgasm that hit her suddenly when increased the rythm pounding into her hard and fast.  
She was so consumed in her bliss and the throbbing of her cunt that she didn't notice when sandor removed his cock from her spiling his seed all over her thighs.  
They were both still breathing hard when their high subsided and sandor looked at the mess he did against her thigh and started laughing  
"that's what happens when you get me by surprise i didn't even have time to wear a condom" he said as he pulled her against him kissing the top of her head and she felt affection overcome her senses  
"i like it better when i feel you without it"  
She said drawing circles into his back.  
He didn't answer her he just pressed her more against him like he was trying to get her inside his chest.

Half an hour later they showered together quickly and started wearing their ski clothes.  
Sandor's uniform was black and white while  
sansa's were light blue enhancing the colour of her hair and eyes, and a black beanie with two fur ears.  
"you look cute" said sandor as he stood in front of her adjusting her jacket then leaned down to kiss her gently as polka started wriggling her tail and walking between them.  
They poured her food and water than left the room to start their adventure for the day.  
Sandor was teasing her all the way down trying to grab her by her waist to kiss her  
"you're a greedy man, just one before everyone sees us" she said as they stopped at a dark corner and she put her hand around his neck and they started kissing passionately and that when they heard someone clearing his throat behind them.  
Sansa jumped from sandor's embrace and turned around to find ygritte behind them looking uncomfortable  
"well a very good morning to you both" she said chuckling at their still scared faces as they said back a weak good morning  
"don't worry sansa sandor told me that you still didn't tell your friends yet, your secret is safe with me" she said making a zip motion between her lips and sansa laughed at her cheekiness as sandor pulled her back against his chest kissing the back her neck  
"thank you ygritte you're the sweetest" said sansa smiling lovingly at the redhead  
"believe me she's not the sweetest she teased the shit out of me when i told her" murmured sandor from her shoulder and they started laughing.

They went downstairs to only find arya sipping her coffee and scrolling through her phone  
"good morning" they all said to eachothers as they sat down infront of her and ygritte waved for the waiter to bring them breakfast  
"margaery told me you're sharing a room, how's that going?" asked arya out of the blue looking between her and sandor her face unreadable.  
Sansa panicked for a moment then squeezed sandor's thigh to let her speak  
"well we're fine the room is so spacious and i had to have polka near me so what do i need other than that" she answered trying to appear as nonchalant as possible as she locked eyes with arya, and luckily she didn't push the subject any further  
"anyway, jon will be here at any moment now" said arya than looked up behind ygritte's shoulder and her face split into a broad smile  
"and here he is" she added as she stood and started making her way towards him.  
Sansa smiled as she watched how arya threw herself on him and she was next as he came closer  
"i missed you so much" said sansa hugging him hard then kissed his cheek  
"i missed you too sansy" he said giving her one of his dashing smiles as they pulled back from the hug  
"jon this is sandor and ygritte" she introduced him to them and watched amused as sandor shook hands with him his face solumn and serious.  
Than she noticed carefully as jon locked eyes with ygritte shaking hands and sansa felt sparks fly between them.  
She looked at arya and she clearly noticed the same thing as she smirked mischievously while sandor was oblivious to everything as he sat back on the chair sipping the freshly served coffee.  
A moment later they were joinded by everyone and she introduced them to jon and sansa felt herself so happy surrounded by all the people she loves.   
After they finished breakfast ygritte took jon to change into one of the lodge skiing uniforms while talking and smiling to eachothers.

They waited for them to come back then they made their way outside to the ski station with their boards, skis and poles joining the small children's and adults as they were skiing and laughing happily.  
Bron, tormund and gendry started showing off infront of their ladies while sansa loved how sandor never leaved her side following the same pace as her.  
Sansa watched as everyone raced eachothers infront of them and took the chance to hold sandor's gloved hands between hers and sliding slowly enjoying everything together.  
It was these sweet moments when they move as one that made sansa fall in love with him even more.  
They pulled apart when they reached the bottom   
and they started showing eachothers best moves and and enjoying the soft layers of snow until it was lunch time.   
They returned the ski equipments to their places then made their way inside.   
Two hours later, everyone finished their meal and sansa suggested for everyone and specifically sandor to go and try the gondolas and chair lifts.   
Only ygritte, jon, margaery and brienne wanted to join them as the others prefered to stay outside the lodge patio.   
They made their way to the top of the cliff, sandor and sansa choose the chair lifts while the others climbed on the gandolas.   
Sansa was beaming with happiness as she reclined her head on sandor's shoulders and he pulled her to him with an arm around her waist and she held his other hand between hers enjoying the view of the snow coated mountains. 

And after a long excited day they made their way back to the lodge to shower and change than join the festivities and the loud crowd down stairs. 

Sansa finished first and sat playing with polka waiting for sandor to get ready.   
"im sorry we left you alone all morning dotsy, you're not mad right, you're not mad" said sansa talking to polka with her funny pet voice and she heard sandor chuckling as he pulled the red sweater she brought him over his head.   
"isn't sandor so handsome in this sweater, isn't it dotsy huh" sansa continued teasing polka rubbing her stomach and between her ears.   
She kissed her nose then she stood making her way towards sandor.   
He held her waist between his hand as she threaded his hair between her fingers, carressing his cheek   
"i want us to always be like this sandor, forever and always" she whispered against his face as she was nuzzling his face and he pressed his lips into hers moving them lazily between hers  
"forever and always" he repeated when they pulled back and rested his forhead against hers. 

After a moment they made their way downstairs as traditional christmas songs were playing in the background.   
Everyone in the hall were wrapped in layers of warm sweaters and knitted scarfs and sansa felt like home with these strange people laughing and shouting and eating their meals.   
They sat on the table and soon they were joined by everyone and they were surved the most delicious food in the planet.   
They ate hungrily and an hour later sansa reclined her back on sandor's shoulder not caring what everyone would say drinking her cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream on top with everyone else.

She felt the chocolate warming her senses and heart as sandor wrapped his arm around her waist laughing at something arya said mocking a grumpy gendry and how margaery was kissing bron or brienne's annoyed face as tormund started saying his weird love words to her and the way jon was looking at ygritte as she was talking to him with excitement in her pretty blue grey eyes that were sparkling like the scented candles on the table. 

She decided that she's the luckiest person in this whole world for knowing these people. 


	19. Sandor

* * *

  
Sandor couldn't spend new year's eve in skagos, he got an urgent call from one of his clients the next day after christmas, so he head back to kings landing with arya and gendry. 

Sansa was adamant on coming with him but he didn't want her to ruin her vacation cause he will be busy anyway.   
But now as he sat in his office waiting for the meeting to end to return home and spend the night alone he wished she came with him so he can have a sweet kiss from her in midnight. 

Lately he started wanting things he never thought about, cause they were a sensible soft man kind of things and he never was that kind.  
The experience of sleeping with her between his arms made him think of asking her to move in with him, he knows she'll freak out cause it's too soon but gods he wants to spend the rest of his life with her, he was deeply in love with her and she was everything in his life.   
She's always with him even now while he was driving back home.  
These last days he picked the habit of face calling her when he return from work with polka licking his phone screen.   
But tonight she'll be busy celebrating with everyone else and he will sit here alone like a miserable fucker. 

It was already eight when he showered and changed into his pyjamas.   
He sat on the couch with polka on his lap rubbing her head against his stomach and he picked the phone to call sansa but she didn't answer the first time nor the third time.   
He sighed and stood to put polka on her bed and go eat his cold dinner when his doorbell rang.   
He cursed as he headed towards the door, he wasn't in the mood for having anyone tonight. 

Sandor opened the door and he blinked twice when he saw who stood infront of him.

Sansa stood there with her glorious self a bright smile gracing her face that made his heart fluttering with joy and he coudn't but smile broadly down at her.   
She took two swift steps and wrapped her arms around his chest hugging him with all her might   
"i coudn't stand another day without you" she murmured softley and he smiled.   
He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head pulling her more to him  
"i can't stand a day without you" he repeated wanting her to know how much he wanted her to always be with him.   
He cupped her cheeks and kissed her furiously putting all his love and affection into it.   
They stood there kissing for quiet sometime the door still wide open until they were both breathless.   
He tucked her under his arm as he closed the door looking down into her blue eyes and her smiling face.   
She removed her coat and croched down on the carpet next to polka and started patting her and tickling her stomach when she sprawled on her back liking the attention.   
Sansa started making her cute pet voices and he smiled at her sweetness.   
He sat on the couch and sansa turned her head to look at him, then stood and came to sit on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck smiling broadly   
"i missed you" he whispered as he nuzzled her neck kissing her soft skin and smelling her sweet perfume that he loves so much  
"i missed you too" she whispered back her eyes closed and started massaging his scalp with her fingers and he felt himself relax to the point of sleeping between her arms  
"if you keep doing that im going to fall asleep"   
His voice was hoarse and sleepy as he whispered against her hair and neck again, then he pulled back and looked into her eyes  
"and i don't want to sleep right now cause i want to celebrate with you tonight and im so fucking happy" he continued smiling when she removed her arms from his neck and started intertwining their hand together  
"and what do you have in mind mr clegane" she said smiling softley   
"well i have many things in mind but some of them have to wait until we return" he whispered and leaned into her face brushing his lips against her, but not quiet touching them and he smirked when she closed her eyes waiting for him to kiss her.   
He pulled back from her and she opened her eyes when she didn't feel his warm breath near her anymore  
"c'mon shake that sweet ass of yours and wear something warm, we're going" he said as she stood slowly and he slapped her ass lighty and laughing when she whimpered giving him a sweet side glare looking grumpy.

He sat up next and followed her into the room to change himself.   
He wore black jeans, a warm burgundy sweater, his black leather boots and added his camel cashmere coat.   
He finished and headed downstairs to wait for her.   
A moment later she stood in front of him wearing a black leather legging, a louis vuiton ankle boots making her legs look even longer and a zipped up black fur jacket and leaving her hair down.   
He liked how she can make herself comfortable but always look chic and expensive.   
She looked at him up and down and started taking slow steps towards him  
"where are you taking me?" she asked when she stood infront of him holding his hands between hers and smiling up at him  
"something not fancy of course but im sure we'll have fun tonight" he said and kissed the bridge of her nose playfully. 

An hour later they got in the car and sandor started driving and holding her hand.   
Sandor wasn't a fan of luxurious restaurants and that shit, he prefered his usual modest restaurant on top of visenya's hill with the beautiful view and the delecious food.   
They were so close to the location and he felt sansa giving him a perplexed look and he smiled   
"im taking you to the only restaurant in king's landing that can beat you in cooking" he said chuckling lightly as he took her hand to kiss it  
"no one can beat me sandor clegane" she said laughing. 

A moment later they arrived and started making their way inside to find it full to the brim with people but kind and warm people that were eating, drinking and laughing.   
They hopefully found a table next to the big glass windows overlooking all of king's landing and the blackwater bay and sansa gasped when she stood infront of the table looking at the sparkling lights from this height  
"oh gods, sandor this is the most beautiful place on earth" she said her eyes wide like saucers  
"i will take you to the rooftop later to better enjoy the view" he said kissing her cheek quickly and pulled her chair for her to sit.   
Sandor ordered his usual meal a chicken carbonara and looked at sansa as she was reading the menu carefully than settled for a sesame crusted salmon with vegetables.   
A moment later the waiter brought them their orders and filled their glasses with sandor's favourite white wine and they started eating.   
She hummed in appreciation when she took the first bite of her salmon   
"that's so delecious, you're right" she said seeming amazed by the taste  
"i told you but i never tried the salmon before" he said looking down as he started rolling the spaghetti with his fork and spoon  
"you're a chicken man ain't you?" she asked across from him smirking   
"well a chicken man is not the accurate word but yeah i love chicken especially the dornish one you made" he said chuckling as he enjoyed the taste of the spaghetti  
"i can eat it for the rest of my life" he added as he took a sip of his wine and watched her blushing and he knew why but didn't want to press the subject and asked her about the things that happened after he left.   
She started telling him about jon and ygritte and how she caught them kissing and how tormund tripped while showing off his ski skills and crushed bron under him and sandor laughed so hard, but he wasn't really that interested in what happened as much as the way she makes funny gestures with her hands or her beautiful eyes that were shining with excitement, her pink cheeks....   
Just everything in her made him feel so damn lucky to be with her and to have her all for himself. 

He woke up from his daze when he saw her biting on her lip and looking at him with loving eyes.   
He smiled at her and she put her hand on her cheek smiling back at him  
"why you're looking at me like that?" she asked innocently seeming curious.   
He laughed at her unexpected question but he honestly didn't know what to tell her  
"it's none of your business sansa stark" he said taking a sip from his wine and smiling playfully at her.  
She chuckled a bit and locked eyes with him for a moment then continued cutting the salmon into pieces. 

A moment later they finished eating and sandor ordered some lemon cakes to take with them than held her warm hand with his and started guiding her to the top of the restaurant.   
The weather was cold but luckily not freezing and sandor stood next to sansa as she cluched the railings tightly with both hands  
"we should come here more often sandor, i love it" she said as she put the hood of her jacket on her head.   
He opened the cake box and gave her a piece of the citrucy cake and she took it enthusiastically like a small girl.   
He smiled at how happy she gets from the simplest things.   
They stood there laughing and kissing until they finished the small pieces of the lemon cake then they trudged slowly down the stairs and got inside the car. 

He drove them downtown and this time sansa was cheerful singing along with the song playing on the radio and when he parked the car on the side of a street full of people sansa looked at him expectantly   
"we have to leave the car here and walk to baelor's square" he said as he closed the car's door and walked to her side  
"oh my god we're going to attend the live concerts there until midnight" she said not asking her eyes blown open and smiling broadly up at him  
"that's exactley what we're going to do" he answered smiling back at her.   
They started making their way towards the storm of people in front of them, the music emitting in the air and a minute later they stood in the middle between the loud crowd around them, enjoying the romantic song from his favourite band and luckily sansa seems to know the song also cause she squealed with joy when she saw who's playing.

"It's affection always, you're gonna see it someday... My attention's on you even if it's not what you need..." sandor sang quietly in sansa's ear as he put his arms around her from behind and started swaying with her lightly.   
"I think of you, I want you too... I'd fall for you... " she sang and craned her neck towards him and looked into his eyes.   
They sang to eachother like the song was only for them.   
They danced to the songs of the second band and he twirled her until her head started spinning and she threw her arms around his neck to steady herself laughing so hard. 

They didn't know how time passed quickly and suddenly they found themselves counting down for midnight standing face to face and smiling cheerfully.   
When the crowd screamed and fireworks eruppted in the sky, sandor lifted her from her feet and kissed her hard until they were both breathless, and they stood there holding one another watching the colorful fireworks in the sky. 

It's going to be the best year in all his fucking life. 

An hour later sansa's legs were wrapped around his turso kissing him feverishly as he fumbled with his keys to open the door to his apartement.   
They entered at last and she removed her legs from him and stood on her feet.   
He groaned when she stopped kissing him and leaned into her to kiss her once more but she stopped him  
"you're not going to enter the room until i call your name" she ordered him smirking, then started making her way upstairs looking at him playfully from her shoulder and he felt blood rushing straight to his groan.   
He shook his head and removed his coat and looked at polka to find her sleeping peacefully in her bed and he thanked god for her.   
He decided to remove his clothes and prepare himself for the wild women he has in his bedroom. 

A moment later he stood there wearing only his boxers, when he heard sansa calling for him with a sing song voice.   
He climbed two stairs at a time and when he entered the room he gasped at the sight infront of him.   
Sansa was standing in the middle of the room rolling a strand of hair with her finger and smiling mischievously at him and sandor blinked twice, his mouth hanging open when he looked down. 

She wore a black cupless and crotchless one piece lingerie that sandor didn't know why she bothered to wear it at all, as it enhanced just the right places making her breasts look even bigger and her pussy.... Gods that's the sexiest thing sandor ever saw. 

He took two quick and swift steps and pinned her to the bed hovering on top of her and enjoying the sight more closely as he opened her legs wide with his knees  
"this is my gift for you tonig..." he didn't let her finish her sentence and started kissing her furiously and instantly slipping his tongue inside her mouth tasting her sweetness and she gasped sucking breath from his lungs.   
His hands moved from their own accord carressing her body and feeling her soft thighs and laced waist. 

He will give her a different kind of gift tonight. 

He grasped her waist and with one quick movement he rolled them both to the other side of the bed, she was straddling his hips while he was laying on his back.   
She was still processing what happened when sandor gripped her thighs and pulled her towards his face.   
Sansa gasped loudly her hands clutching the sheets in front of her when her pussy fell straight on his tongue and nose, and sandor started the work he longed to do since the day he left her  
"mmm i missed your taste" he said alternating between kissing and licking her pussy slowly. 

She started moaning and sat straighter streching her legs more for him to have better access.   
He pulled back a little bit and groaned when he saw how her juices fell from her entrance on his face, and his mouth watered from the sight and he put his mouth directly on her opening and sucked hard letting his nose rubbing her clit, making her gasp and scream at the same time. 

He looked up and found her looking down at him clearly enjoying the show.   
He hummed between her folds and moved his head between her fold leaving his tongue out and she gasped again  
"sandor please stop teasing me..." he heard her saying breathless  
"hmm... You want to cum don't you" he said making his way to her clit slowly with the tip of his tongue   
"yes... Gods i missed your skillful tongue... Oh fuck" she cursed loudly when sandor pressed his tongue lightly against her clit and sandor wanted to laugh at how bad she became when they're like this. 

He didn't want to torture her any longer so he went straight for the kill and started circling the stiff bud with his tongue and sucking it roughly.   
Sandor increased the pressure when she started rubbing herself roughly on his face and moaning loudly.   
He pressed her more against him with both hands to rubb her clit with his thumb so he can tongue fuck her. 

Two more thrusts with his tongue and a strong press with his thumb and she started shaking and moaning on top of him as she came hard her walls throbbing against his tongue.   
He hummed in appreciation making her scream more from the vibrations his voice made. 

He was so concentrated on swallowing her juices when she removed herself from his face, sliding his boxers down and taking his cock out quickly.  
She lined it up with her entrance and slumped down taking all his length inside of her with one swift thrust and sandor roared like an animal at the pleasure that hit him suddenly and without warning.   
She started moving fast and hard her walls still throbbing lightly from her still fresh orgasm and sandor saw stars.   
He closed his eyes and put his hands on her waist not needing to guide her as she was doing great by her own. 

Sandor felt his climax building quickly and tried to wake a bit from his daze but she made him forget himself when she increased her movement clearly chasing her own climax

"Oh gods you just fill me so good... I fucked myself with my own fingers... these past days... imagining it was your cock inside... Me... Oh fuck... But... Nothing can make me feel this good... Nothing but you..... Ooooh sandooor.... " 

Sandor's balls tightened painfully at her words and he groaned loudly when her walls clamped on his cock making him shot all his load inside of her, his head floating in the sky with pleasure, feeling like a whole new level of climax overtaking his senses making him oblivious to everything around him. 

He was still lost in his daze when he felt sansa fall on his chest breathing hard.   
He pressed her more into his chest with his arms and suddenly sleep overtook them with him still inside of her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone 🎉🥂🎊
> 
> Ps: the song is "affection" by cigarette after sex, for those interested 😘


	20. Sansa

* * *

January passed so fast for sansa spending it between work, searching for excuses to meet sandor and margaery's curious questions.

She had enough from lying to meet him, she's starting to feel like they don't have the right to be together.   
This needs to stop, she can see and love whoever she likes. 

She will tell them everything the next time she sees them and be done with it, but first she needs to find a solution of her laziness these days.  
She started waking up so exhausted that sometimes she doesn't go to work.  
Arya pleaded with her on seeing a doctor but she knows that she's not sick, it's just exhaustion and soon she'll be fine.

She woke up on Thursday like the day before sore and tired all over that she couldn't get up from bed, she would think that maybe her activities with sandor are the reason for all of this but she didn't see him for two days now, talking to him on the phone only.  
She heard arya light foot steps coming towards her bedroom and she closed her eyes faking sleep  
"sansa i know you're awake c'mon you need to go to work" she heard arya saying and she groaned at her annoying sister and opened one eye to look at her as she stood crossing her arms together and leaning on the door frame  
"shae knows what to do, im not going today" she replied and pulled the cover over her head closing her eyes  
"oh this needs to stop sansa, i will come early today to take you to the doctor you're not normal"  
Sansa didn't answer her cause the moment she closed her eyes she drifted fast into sleep.

It was already dark when she woke up next, feeling fingertips brushing her cheek lightly.   
She opened her eyes slowly to find sandor sitting next to her on the bed his brows frowning clearly worried  
"hi" he whispered a beautiful smile graced his face.   
She smiled up at him and took the hand on her cheek and kissed his palm  
"i missed you" she said feeling her heart fluttering like it was the first time she sees him  
"i missed you too" he answered her quietly   
"i came here with arya, she said you're sick why you didn't tell me sansa"   
He added quickly running his hand over his face clearly frightened.   
"no sandor im fine arya always exaggerate things"   
She said sitting up from her sleeping position resting her back on the headboard.   
He seemed to relax a bit when she laughed and he was about to lean and kiss her when they heard arya coming   
"of course you'll be like that when you don't eat anything all morning you idiot" murmered arya as she entered the room and stood between them raising a dark brow on her  
"sandor make her leave this bed and bring her to the kitchen now or i swear to god im murdering someone tonight" she added shouting as she rolled her eyes and left the room angry.   
Sansa laughed at her silly sister then turned to sandor who worry clouded his face once more  
"sandor don't listen to her, and i guess she interrupted something didn't she" she said smirking and scooped closer to him.   
She cupped his cheeks and pressed her lips to his, gods she missed him so much.   
He put his hands around her waist and pulled her against him and deepened the kiss.   
He tasted with black coffee and something else so sweet that made sansa suck his tongue and lips in a messy way that made them both breathless.   
They heard arya shouting again and sandor pulled back slowly  
"c'mon we need to feed you little bird" he said tucking a loose strand behind her ear. 

A moment later sansa wore her soft cotton robe and joined them sitting on one of her dining table chairs waiting for dinner, with arya and sandor fretting around her.   
Arya made a creamy vegetable soup, grilled steaks and a modest salad and sansa wanted to laugh at how messy her sister was in the kitchen but with sandor helping her it was quiet the disaster honestly.   
She never saw her sister and sandor getting along like that before.   
Sansa noticed for the first time that arya is a mini sandor, she can't tell them that of course but they are two rascals that sansa can't live without.   
"well i want to tell you that he didn't help me at all but you see sansa he's my boss" said arya shrugging as she brought the food to the table  
"sandor is a salad professional so you know arya" added sansa laughing at sandor's grumpy face as he started putting the knifes, forks and spoons on the table.   
They both finished putting everything and sansa felt like a queen sitting there not doing anything but she didn't care she can enjoy the attention once in her life for god's sake. 

Sandor sat across from her with arya between them and sansa felt an overwhelming feeling at that moment that maybe if her parents were with them now they would have liked sandor like arya did, especially her father.   
He told her once that one day she'll meet someone who's worthy of her, someone brave and gentle and strong. 

Maybe that day came already two months ago.   
Sandor is the only man worthy of her. 

She locked eyes with him and if it wasn't for arya sitting with them she would have jumped on the table and pulled him from the collar of his shirt and kissed him hard to show him how much she loves him cause no one ever made her feel this way before.   
She heard arya clearing her throat next to her and she looked down quickly taking her spoon and started eating the soop 

"arya this soup is so delicious" said sansa enjoying the tasty warm soup, she never knew arya was so capable to cook like that  
"you look so surprised" said arya chuckling for a moment than turned to sandor  
"how do you find it boss?" she asked teasingly and sandor nodded appreciatively  
"well you're getting a raise tomorrow for this tasty dinner" he answered jokingly and arya laughed. 

Sansa then turned her attention to the pile of steaks on the plate in front of her and felt her mouth watering at the smell, she never liked grilled meat before but she couldn't fight the urge to put the biggest one into her plate.   
She started cutting it and put a small piece quickly into her mouth. 

The moment the tender meat touched her tongue and the burning taste spread inside her mouth, her stomach did a big flip that made sansa knock her chair back and hurry to the bathroom.   
She vomited hard inside the toilet feeling her stomach clenching painfully as she emptied everything she just ate.   
She didn't know that arya and sandor came rushing behind her and she looked up to find him holding her hair back while she threw up.   
She finished and crouched on the floor catching her breath while sandor brought a damp towel and started cleaning her mouth and feeling her forhead with the back of his hand.   
She felt bad as she saw arya's frightened face and didn't resist when she heard sandor instructing arya to help her wear her clothes to take her to the hospital. 

An hour later sansa was laying on the hospital bed, hearing the doctor bombarding arya and sandor with question.   
She felt so spent and tired that she only nodded on anything the doctor says.   
A nurse came and took a blood sample for the analysis and told them to wait a few hours for the results as they luckily have an inhouse laboratory. 

Sansa slept for like an hour or two and when she woke up she found arya sitting on a chair next to her, holding her hands between her small ones while sandor was standing infront of the window.   
"am i going to die" she joked lightly as she started feeling better and sandor turned his head quickly and came rushing towards her.   
He looked down at her for a moment smiling softley than excused himself to bring her something to drink to keep her body hydrated. 

He returned fast and sat on the bed to help her drink the orange juice he brought.   
But when she looked into his eyes, she saw the worry and fear inside of them.   
She took the hand resting near her thigh with hers and smiled up at him trying to reassure him that she's fine now and that she wants him to hold close to him so she can be even better, he's the only one that can make everything better. 

She can't continue playing this game anymore, she wants to kiss him and hold him infront of everyone, so she stared into his eyes one last time than turned her head to her sister to find her looking at them with perplexed eyes  
"i want to tell you something arya...Sandor and i lo..." she was cut abruptly by the doctor entering the room smiling cheerfully focusing his eyes down on her

"congratulations miss sansa, you're one month pregnant" 

  
She felt sandor tense under her hand and heard arya gasp loudly next to her, but it wasn't easy for her, she didn't even know how to react. 

Fuck, she's pregnant.


	21. Sansa

* * *

  
Sansa felt so confused to why she doesn't have any reaction to what she just heard, to the point of making the doctor uncomfortable as his face fell when she sat there just staring blankly at him.

But she wasn't the only one as he looked between her, arya and sandor than put the results on the table and hurried out of the room, and at that moment arya exploded like a bomb looking directly at sandor

"it's YOU, oh gods it's you" sansa watched calmly as arya started pacing the room agitated accusing sandor, who just turned his head towards sansa his face unreadable.

"i swear to god i doubted at some point but i didn't expect this for fuck's sake... "

Arya continued talking to herself as sansa and sandor were lost into eachothers eyes looking for answers to what the doctor just said.  
As if like that they will understand that they are going to have a baby together, a little pink cheeked baby.  
She suddenly felt her heart beating hard inside her chest her brain starting to process everything slowly and from the look of it sandor was having the same experience.  
She's going to have a small chubby baby with the love of her life... She's carring sandor's baby...  
Her chest started heaving hard and tears started falling from her eyes, she was crying and smiling broadly at the same time, and that when sandor pulled her suddenly into his chest pressing her hard against him  
"you're preganant sansa, gods you're pregnant"  
He said it in a surprised happy way that made an overwhelming joy swallow all her doubts  
"yes im pregnant sandor" she murmered against his chest sobbing from happiness  
"oh gods you're pragnant with our baby" he said as he pulled back from her suddenly cupping her cheeks with both hands.  
He was laughing, his eyebrows frowning in disbelieve his eyes red with unshed tears but she knew they were tears like her own tears of happiness  
"you're going to be a mother" he added with a husky voice pressing his forhead against her, his eyes closed   
"and you're going to be a father" she answered with a shaky voice tears still falling from her eyes as she pressed her lips to his kissing him furiously like she never kissed him before, and at that moment she felt like there's only three people in this world sandor, her and their baby.

This is the best feeling in the whole world.

After a moment they pressed their forheads together again breathing heavily against eachother and sansa suddenly remembered that they were not alone in the room.  
She pulled back from him still holding his hands and looked at the face of her astonished sister, and she didn't know what to tell her or how to explain everything to her

"arya i ... we ... Sandor and i ...."

She began saying but she clearly didn't have to as arya quickly came even more closer and hugged her hard  
"im going to be an aunt sansa" she said against her ear her voice came breathy and hoarse and sansa knew that she's suppressing her tears.

Sansa smiled happily feeling loved and cherished with sandor still holding her hand smiling like a fool and her silly little sister nuzzling her neck like a child.

An hour later they were driving home with arya talking excitedly about the things she would bring her niece and sansa chuckled at how absurd her gifts were, but at least she calmed a bit and accepted what briefs sansa told her about her relationship with sandor. 

She leaned back into her seat and craned her neck towards sandor watching him lovingly and as if by reflex sandor took her left hand and intertwined their fingers together.   
She can see him smiling as he focused on the cars infront of him and she felt like her heart and every part of her was smiling happily as she looked at his content face  
"what about you come home with me tonight, polka missed you a lot" he asked her suddenly as arya continued talking nonsense  
"are you sure that polka is the one who missed me" she said playfully smirking up at him  
"but i must say that i missed her too, so im coming and it's just for polka so you know" she added smiling mischievously.   
He kissed the back of her hand and smiled broadly as he turned back to look at the road in front of him. 

After a moment, they stopped infront of her building and arya got out from the car quickly to open the door for sansa to help her out and sansa smiled at her sweetness  
"arya im going with sandor, will you please put some clothes in a small bag and bring it tomorrow with you to sandor, pleeeaaase"   
Said sansa looking at arya with pleading blue eyes that sansa knew will make arya do anything for her  
"oohh c'mon, fine i will" she answered grumpily than leaned down to kiss her cheeks then said goodnight and trudged inside. 

Five minutes later, they arrived to sandor's apartement at last holding hands and smiling broadly at one another.   
He opened the door and sansa was so focused at the agitated polka wiggling her tail in front of her, that she gasped when sandor suddenly lifted her from the floor, closed the door with his leg and started carrying her between his arms to his room.   
Sansa rested her head against his shoulder blade and closed her eyes enjoying his smell  
"this is the same way you carried me home that first night after joffrey's party" she stated smiling up at him as she craned her neck to better look at him  
"that's when everything started isn't it" she added whispering and lifted her hand up and started caressing his scarred cheek.   
"i was a dump ass for waiting to talk to you all these years" he answered her leaning into her touch chuckling lightly as he entred the room and put her down on the bed slowly than kneeled down infront of her  
"yes you were a mean dump ass sandor clegane"   
She said after cupping his cheeks between her hands and started kissing him passionately the way she always liked.   
He deepened the kiss even more until they were both breathless. 

A moment later she was sprawled on sandor's large bed wearing his soft cotton long-sleeved tshirt waiting for him to join her.   
She was drinking a glass of water when he came back to the room with a plate full with fruits, then climbed next to her propped the pillows so he can recline his back comfortably against the headboard and tucked her under his musceled arm, her head resting at the crook of his neck.   
He brought the plate from the nightstand and put it between them and started putting small pieces of apple inside her mouth, feeding her like a small child  
"i still can't believe we're having a baby sansa, this is the most beautiful unexpected thing that ever happened to me" he said suddenly with a warm and happy tone and sansa squeezed him with the arm around his chest  
"you told me you would give me a gift that night didn't you" she answered chuckling lightly against his chest  
"i meant another gift actually, i think that hot piece you wore is the one who did all the work" he added laughing heartedly and she felt her cheeks burning as she remembered how sexy and daring she felt that night.   
"yeah i guess you're right, and maybe i'll give it for someone else to be used for the good of the people"   
"NO.. Hells sansa don't even try" sandor nearly jumped from the bed, looking down at her with serious eyes and she started laughing at his stupid face   
"don't worry im planning to wear it more myself, but you see your son won't let me for the many months to come" she said smirking as she locked eyes with him  
"my son huh... " he said forgetting all about the lingerie, his eyes sparkling in the dim light of the bedroom   
"yes your strong son" she answered looking deep into his eyes. 

"im going to take care of you both from now on" he said pressing a hard kiss on her forhead , and at that moment sansa felt like she's the happiest women alive for the millionth time, for having him as her man.   
Yes, sandor is her man and her love and everything she wants from this life.   
She looked up at him and put her hand on his cheek caressing him softley   
"he's the luckiest child on earth for having you as his father sandor" she whispered smiling softley up at him and he leaned suddenly into her giving her the sweetest kiss they ever shared   
"i love you sansa, im deeply in love with you and i want you always with me" he said slowly between kisses, their eyes open looking deeply into eachother 

And after what seemed like hours with them locking eyes and sharing the same breath, sandor put the plate back on the nightstand they both slid down on the bed and sansa felt herself drifting slowly into sleep enveloped by sandor's warmth, his arms around her as he planted a kiss on the top of her head. 

"gods we're having a baby!!!" 

That's the last exclamation sansa heard him saying as sleep overtook her with a content smile on her face. 


	22. Sandor

* * *

_What the fuck is happening?_

That was the first question sandor woke up to.  
He can't believe that his life turned upside-down in just two months.

And a good turn at that.

He's going to have a fucking baby, and not with just anyone.  
He's going to have a baby with sansa fucking stark.

He didn't like the amount of swearing about his baby and his love, but there's no other way he can express the amazement and happiness he's feeling right now. 

He was also shocked about his reaction to his child of suprise. 

Yeah, he's a real sweet surprise.

It's true he looks like the kind that never commits to a family or even to think about having one at all. 

But that's completely untrue. 

Since he became of age, he promised himself that one day he'll have a family that he'll love and cherish like a religion.  
But when he started knowing people and women at that, he completely lost hope.   
He even forgot about his promise all these years and started to think that he was destined to be a loner all his life. 

But that was before sansa. 

He knew her for years now, and he can admit that she intrigued him since the very first time he met her.   
But that promise returned with vengence precisely two months ago. 

And sandor couldn't believe how he got so lucky to have sansa and now to have a baby with her. 

And gods, anything with sansa is just pure heaven. 

She's his heaven and all his world, she completes him in a way he can't describe with words.   
Nothing can describe his love for her.   
And that love increased even more the moment she gave him that look in the hospital. 

Gods she wants a child with him. 

He felt like his brain stopped when he heard what the doctor said. He didn't expect it. 

Maybe other people would consider this child a mistake and that's why he was stunned and afraid when he heard the news.   
He was afraid to look at sansa and see the regret in her eyes for what they had done, even the possibility of her not wanting to have a child with him came to his mind and made him frozen to the spot and unable to react.   
But when he finally turned towards her and saw the joy in her eyes even when she looked stunned as much as him, he felt his heart beating loudly in his chest. 

And at that moment he wanted to just pull her against him and share her happiness and make her know how much he loved them.   
Yes, he loved the family that he created without even knowing or planning.   
Sansa and this child is all he have in this world now, and he'll make sure to fulfill his promise. 

He was lost in those happy thoughts, his head nuzzling sansa's neck as she was snuggled against his chest.   
He wants to stay like that for the rest of his life with her between his arms and no one else matters. 

It's just him, her and their baby. 

But of course it's friday and he can't stay like that all morning.   
He kissed her cheek slowly her sweet smell filling his nostrils and she hummed quietly still deep in her sleep, and he can swear he loves this new lazy sansa that their child created. 

He smiled against her at the thought then scooted gently on the bed and walked slowly to the bathroom to prepare himself.   
When he emerged from there, she was still asleep so he headed to his dressing room and wore one of his dark suits and black shoes. 

He heard polka barking lightly outside and her agitated steps filling the room, so he finished quickly and returned back to the bedroom to find sansa awake and smiling up at him with her messy hair all over the pillows covering her naked body with the black cover on his bed, and of course polka sprawled on his side of the bed clearly annoyed for loosing sansa's attention. 

He kneeled down in front of her smiling broadly at her beautiful face and started caressing her warm red cheek with the back of his fingers. 

"good morning little bird" he said softley when she raised her hand to cup his cheek and he leaned down and gave her a sweet chaste kiss. 

"good morning love" she said sweetly giving him one of her heart melting smiles and he felt a warm sensation run through his body that made him so fucking happy. 

He kneeled down and kissed her again this time slowly taking his time to enjoy her against him as she wrapped her hands around his neck. 

But they were snapped from their sweet lovely world with the buzzing of the doorbell and sandor cursed against her mouth making her chuckle lightly as he rose from the bed to see who this annoying fucker that visits people eight in the morning. 

He opened the door angrily but was met with margaery scowling up at him. 

"not a good morning for you from me and i want to see sansa" she said holding a manicured long finger to his face and he groaned and moved from the way so she can enter. 

She stopped in the middle of his appartement, her hands crossed in front of her. 

"i knew there was something between you two from the beginning, but to make her hide it from me all this time. I never expected you to be that kind of man sandor clegane" she said locking eyes with him when he closed the door and stood in front of her. 

"No. I would never make her do that, we decided to tell you all about it when it's the right time"   
He said sincerely holding her gaze and she seems to calm a bit as she searched his face carefully. 

She opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by sansa standing on top of the stairs calling her friend's name and smiling broadly.   
She was wearing one of his t-shirts and he can see how margaery tensed a bit for a moment clearly not comfortable seeing her like that with him, then walked quickly to sansa as she came down and hugged her hard. 

"gods sansa. I was worried sick about you when arya told me" she said with a worried voice and sandor smiled warmly at her. 

He can see how much she loves sansa and how protective she is of her as much as him.   
They started whispering quietly and he saw how sansa blushed at what margaery was saying to her, so he decided it's time to head to work. 

He cleared his throat suddenly and both girls turned to look at him. 

"im heading to work now little bird. Is there something you need before i go" he said softly when he stopped in front of her and she shook her head lightly nibling at her lower lip, and he felt himself drooling like a sick puppy.

"my maid will be here soon and she will bring her cousin to walk polka in the park for an hour or two. So i want you to just sit down and rest all day" He said quickly looking down at her sparkling blue eyes and trying to resist the urge to caught those soft lips and do the work for her. 

"ok, don't worry. Im waiting for you to come home love" she whispered softley and he felt his heart melting from her words. 

Gods, she said home. This is their home. 

He couldn't answer her with words anymore and didn't care if margaery was standing a few inches from them and he just pulled her against him and kissed her hard, pouring all his love for her in the kiss.   
She clutched at his jacket and stood on her toes as he held her waist, losing themselves against each other. 

But today margaery is ruining every fucking kiss with sansa as they heard her suddenly clearing her throat loudly, so they stopped and he smirked down at sansa when she started blushing furiously clearly forgetting all about margaery. 

Then he left them and headed to his office to grab his black leather briefcase and returned to kiss sansa on her cheek one last time. 

He opened the door and was about to leave when margaery called after him. 

"congratulations sandor" she said a small happy smile tugging at her lips and he nodded smiling warmly at her then closed the door behind him and headed to work. 

He arrived early to the office smiling like an idiot and everyone he passed was giving him odd looks.  
He even greeted myranda cheerfully and he regretted it instantly as he saw the way she looked at him and her face lit up like a fucking firefly.

She quickly took her ipad and his coffee and followed him to the office as he removed his jacket and put it on the wooden hanger.  
She started making her way to sit on his desk like always but he stopped her abruptly.

"please myranda take a seat" he said quickly waving to the comfortable chairs in front of his desk and he watched how her face fell and sat down without saying another world.

She waited until he took out the files he reviewed at home the other day and his own i pad then started checking with him his clients appointments for the day as he sipped his coffee slowly and listening to her carefully. 

When they finished, he was about to turn around to put the uneeded files in the shelves behind him but was stopped when myranda called his name and luckily she was still sitting on the chair.

"sandor are you avoiding me or something" she asked when he turned fully towards her, and even if her face was blank he can see the annoyance in her eyes.

"of course not, why you're saying that" he answered her frowning his brows in confusion.

"listen sandor, i didn't say anything when you refused our dinner invitation two months ago but since then everytime i try to invite you again or even talk to you you're just... I don't know" she said clearly angry now and he just huffed in annoyance.

"maybe we just need to talk about it myranda. I know you for years now and let's say i consider you as a friend after being my assistant... But just friends myranda" he explained slowly locking eyes with her and her face fell for the second time today.

She was about to say something when someone knocked lightly on the door.

He called for them to enter and it was arya who peeked from behind the door and she looked alerted for a moment when she saw myranda then started smiling smugly and entered the room carring a small hot pink duffle bag that looked out of place especially with arya carrying it, and he felt the laughter bubling in his chest but he just settled for a light chuckle.

"good morning" she said cheerfully and sandor wondered if he looked like that earlier.

He nodded at her and ushered her to sit then watched how myranda smiled at arya for a minute then her eyes settled on the bag in arya's hands as she put it down.

"may anyone tell me why everyone is cheerful today. Did you win your biggest case and i don't know or something?" she asked looking quizzically between him and arya.

"better" answered arya with a look in her face that made him nearly jump from his chair to stop her from continuing any further to a clearly interested myranda, but of course in vain. 

"im going to be an aunt!!" she shouted clapping her hands together excitedly and sandor cursed under his breath.

He looked at myranda as she gave arya perplexed looks and he let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding but his ease didn't last for long as arya turned towards him now.

"i brought sansa everything she may needs here" she announced nonchalantly and he saw how myranda's head snapped up and was now looking at him her eyes wide with shock.

He scowled down at arya and she turned to look at myranda's face and he can swear that he saw her smirking at the raven headed girl.  
So she done that on purpose to annoy myranda.

"ok then boss... Im getting back to work"  
She said after a moment of victory not looking at him, her eyes still focused on myranda then exited his office quickly without another word.

He sat back slowly on his chair fumbling with the papers in front of him avoiding myranda's gaze.

"is sansa the one pregnant?" she asked suddenly and his head snapped towards her and their eyes locked. 

He didn't have to say anything or answer her cause myranda was a clever girl and seems to understand everything on her own.

"i see. Do you need anything else sandor?" she asked after a moment of silence and stood to leave, her face an unreadable mask. 

"no. That's all for today, thank you myranda" he answered her and she turned to leave.

"and congratulations for both of you" she added smiling lightly and looking at him from her shoulder as she held the door open.

He just nodded at her and she left.

It's not like he's going to hide his child from the world but he was so angry with arya. This is for him and sansa to announce.  
Well she didn't particularly tell myranda that sansa is the one that will make her an aunt. It can be their little brother for god's sake but still he wanted to talk about it with sansa first before he goes and tell people the way arya did.

He huffed out a long breath then decided to focus on the pile of folders in front of him.

Sandor spent hours and hours in his office even trading his lunch break for a sandwich, just to finish all his appointements and work early and return back to sansa.

  
And by the time, it was 6 pm he was standing in the elevator of his building waiting patiently to join his little bird and baby.  
He felt a new overwhelming sensation hit him suddenly at the thought of having a woman and a child waiting for him to come back home from work.

Are married people feel the same way he's feeling now when they're coming back from work to find a family waiting for them at home? 

It's not like he never thought about sansa as his wife before, but he's not sure if she's ready to take this step with him yet, and with the baby now things became more complicated, so maybe he just needs to leave it to time. 

But the way she welcomed him when he opened the door and the delicious smells that was drifting from the kitchen made him decide to try and talk to her about it very soon. 

This is just too much. 

She was wearing her soft cotton robe from the other day when they took her to the hospital and he can see the hem of his black tshirt underneath, and a red apron he didn't know from where she get it. 

She hugged him the moment he closed the door smiling at him brightly and he coudn't resist the urge to scoop her from the floor and twirl her like a child.   
He was just so fucking happy to see her and he loved the way she threw her head back and giggled happily.   
And when they stopped he swollowed all her joy in the gentle kiss they shared. 

He's so fucking in love with her. 

"walda is still here sandor... In the kitchen..."  
He heard her saying breathlessly when he started nibling down her neck and he pulled back looking at her quizzically wanting to ask her who the fuck is this walda. 

"mrs frey sandor!! You forgot the name of your own maid" she explained chuckling lightly at his stupidity and he giggled at her amused face. 

"well honey. You make me forget about the world when you're around me" he answered rubbing her nose playfully with his and she smiled broadly at him. 

He started caressing her lower belly his thrumbs as his hands were circling her waste for quite sometime now and she locked eyes with him.

"how's our little bean today?" he asked teasignly and she laughed at the name he gave their baby. 

"what?... He's small like a bean now isn't he" he explained teasignly when she crooked one brow at him as they moved from the small hall. 

"yes he is for the time being, but you will not call him that sandor clegane" she answered him sternly but he can see her smirk when she made her way back to the kitchen. 

He laughed at her amusing tone and looked towards polka's bed to find her sprawled on her stomach sleeping soundly then climed the stairs to his bedroom to change his clothes and freshen up a little bit. 

  
When he returned downstairs he found mrs frey in the hall readying herself to leave and sansa putting the dinner table, so he saw his maid off and hurried to sansa and took the plates from her hands. 

"i told you to rest sansa but obviously that's not what you did all day" he said putting them on the table and followed her to the kitchen. 

"im fine sandor, im not sick and walda didn't let me help her with anything" she answered smiling at him when he took the tray of vegetables and roasted kitchen from her.

"you're first name basis with my maid now?" he asked raising his eyebrow at her and smirking as they sat on the table.   
She laughed and squeezed his hand lightly and they started eating their dinner.

"so how did you find mrs frey's cousin. Did polka liked him" he asked her after a moment enjoying the sweet taste of the chiken in his mouth.

"he's fine actually and he clearly took good care of her as you can see" she answered chuckling and gesturing with her fork towards a sleeping polka.

"and you like mrs frey?" he asked her again looking at her now and she stared at him for a moment then blushed and answered him. 

"you're asking me if i like your household like im living here sandor"

"if it was for me, you would have for so long" he answered her without even thinking, then frozed in his place when he realised what he just said.

Shit, she'll freak out now. 

He looked up reluctantly at her to find her staring at him, her eyes wide like saucers. 

"do you... Do you mean... You want me to move in with you sandor?" she asked carefully and sandor felt his heart skip a beat. 

Of course he want that and other things for gods sake but he needs to keep telling himself that it's too soon. 

_It's too soon you idiot._

He huffed out a breath then put his fork and knife down and took her hands between his and loocked deep into her blue eyes. 

"sansa i know it's too soon but gods i want you always to be by my side, to the point of taking you to the office with me maybe, so i don't have to keep thinking about you all day. So yeah little bird i want you to move in with me... If you're willing of course" he answered her between hesitation and nervous chuckles. 

He expected her to nod happily at him if not saying no entirely but not to throw herself on him her hands cupping his cheeks after she pressed a sweet chaste kiss on his lips.   
Fuck, he felt dizzy when she finally sat in his lap and stared into his eyes. 

"yes sandor. Yes i want that, and i want everything with you" she answered him between kisses and he felt like he's going to burst from happiness at that moment. 

_But what she just said._

"do you... Do you mean everything everything" he didn't know he asked that loudly until he felt her stop her kisses and looked at him straight in the eyes without flinching. 

"yes... everything everything" she answered him blushing with a beautiful bright smile gracing her lips. 

Does she even know what he means by everything? Of course she does she's not stupid. 

_Does that mean she's willing to... Fuck._

Maybe he cursed loudly at this point but he didn't care, cause right now he just wants to kiss her and take her breath away. 

And that's exactly what he did forgetting about the food and everything, kissing her like his life depended on it.   
And this kiss was sweet, gentle and full of love and joy.   
They pulled back when they were both breathless, smiling at eachother lovingly. 

"and where are you going?... You will just sit here and let me feed you like the little bird you are" 

  
He said when she tried to stand to return to her chair, pulling her against him even more so she was now sitting properly on his lap securing her with a hand on her waist.   
She laughed her eyes sparkling with the same love and happiness he's feeling and they started eating together from his plate untill they were full to the brim. 

They cleaned the table and washed the dishes then snuggled against each other on the couch watching a rom-com that he agreed to after a long debate with a stubborn sansa. 

"so sandor. I was talking with margaery today and an idea came to my mind" she said out of the blue when sandor started to like the movie, and he looked down at her waiting for her to continue. 

"what about we invite everyone tomorow for dinner and announce everything to them and the moving in thing too, huh?" she asked him brightly clearly giving it too much thought all morning. 

"of course honey, why not... Oh i nearly forgot. Today arya made quite the show of being an aunt in front of myranda when she brought your bag" he answered giggling at the horrified look on sansa's face. 

"oh!!! Arya. I bet she did it to annoy myranda"   
She said and started chuckling at her mean sister. 

"and myranda ended up congratulating us" he added laughing when sansa made an annoyed face clearly loving myranda so much. 

After that they snuggled into each other again to finish the movie but obviously sansa has other plans as she started nibbling and sucking lightly at his neck landing directly on his pulse point and he felt his cock started to throb in alert inside his sweatpants.   
And if it wasn't enough her hands started wondering between his thighs, so he caught them quickly when suddenly an idea crossed his mind.

"mmm... I want to show you something..." he said his voice husky with desire but wanted to focus cause sansa clearly was dazed and hot all over. 

She started nagging when he stood from the couch and held his hand for her. 

A moment later, he was guiding her down a stairway hidden behind a closed door in the hall and when sandor flipped on the lights sansa gasped in surprise. 

"sandor you have a pool... And this view gods" she exclaimed cheerfully clapping her hands in excitement as she took in the large pool and big glass windows that has the same view as the living room upstairs. 

He pressed a botton next to the light switch and the pool started bubling with hot water, and sansa squealed with joy. 

He couldn't resist any more and hugged her from behind kissing her neck and nibbling at her ear and she melted against him. 

He started untying her robe and removed it slowly down her shoulders while continuing his kisses then her tshirt followed and she was just wearing a thin lace panties and her slippers when she turned around to face him.   
She started hiking his tshirt up and over his head then he removed his pants and boxers at the same time standing fully naked in front of her and he watched how her eyes darkened when she took him all in.   
He suddenly kneeled infront of her peeling her underwear slowly from her full butt and sweet pussy kissing her thighs and lower belly making her shiver with anticipation. 

He stood when they were both fully naked staring at each others eyes and luckily there wasn't any buildings infront of them or they would make them quite the show tonight. 

So without waiting any longer he jumped into the warm pool and watched as sansa was about to do the same but he stopped her ubruptly and told her sternly to sit on the edge and slide down slowly in the water and she did just that.   
They enjoyed the warmth of the water and sandor was surprised to find that she swims like a professional.   
And after some splashing and failed attempts to drown him, she ended up between his arms with him kissing her and biting her swollen lip lightly. 

After a long moment of kissing and sucking at each others faces she wrapped her legs around him, his hard cock snuggled between her legs. 

"oh sandor!! I missed this so much, i missed us" she said kissing him again throwing her arms around his neck and massaging his scalp in that relaxing way she always did. 

"gods... i missed you too little bird" he answered her between kisses but his eyes snapped open when he felt sansa's hand leaving his neck to grasp his cock and started guiding it between her folds and he stopped her quickly. 

"sansa no, we didn't ask the doctor if it's safe in this early stage of pregnancy"  
He watched how her frowning stopped and she started giggling at him. 

"don't worry, the baby is secured far away" she answered him then quickly leaned down to kiss that sweet spot in his neck that drove him crazy. 

When she started rubbing herself against him, his cock swirling between her folds clearly hitting her in the right places as she started moaning softley against his neck he eyes closed in concentration.

And he ruined that concentration when he pushed painfully slow into her, and she let out a shocked loud moan her dark eyes snapped open suddenly looking at him in surprise.  
He just smiled mischievously at her then captured her lips between his kissing her gently mirroring the way he was thrusting into her as he held her ass with both handsand squeezed them slightly.

Luckily they were suddenly in the higher side of the pool so sandor was standing firmly in the water his feets pressed firmly to the ground while the water still covering his chest so he could focus on their delicious activities rather than trying to surface. 

And sansa was unfazed of course as she was still showering his face and neck with her sweet kisses, and he felt like he's going to burst from affection.

He continued giving her slow and gentle thrusts enjoying how her walls enveloped his cock entirely like it was made just for him.  
And when she started moaning against his mouth and meeting his tender thrusts with her own he nearly lost it but he caught himself in the last minute. 

So he moved her forward and pressed her back gently against the tiles supporting her with one arm while the other started pinching her nipples and she nearly screamed.

"oh sandor, they're too sensetive oh gods do it again"

Fuck. He can't last any longer.

And with this last thought, he leaned down and captured her nipple with his mouth sucking and biting hard while increasing the pace of his thrusts feeling his balls tightening painfully, but luckily sansa gave a high pitched moan and came hard riding his cock in a maddening way and he exploded inside her screaming her name.

His brain started buzzing with that strong sweet sensation that hit him only with sansa and her throbbing walls that squeeze his cock just in the best way possible.  
They shook violently against each other from their simultaneous orgasm until sansa hugged him tightly after a moment and he kissed the top of her head and started carrying her out of the pool. 

He wrapped her with one of the towels hanging there and turned off the room system then started making their way upstairs, his bodies still humming with pleasure. 

They dried each other and put something on then snuggled in bed with her between his arms.

He stared down at her beautiful face counting every frickle on her nose as she slept peacefully, and a moment later he felt himself drifting to sleep feeling like he owns the fucking world. 


	23. Sansa

* * *

  
Sansa felt like she's going to burst from happiness. All her childhood dreams and all the love stories she grew up with are nothing compared to the experience she's having with sandor.  
She has the grumpiest, sweetest and passionate man in the planet.

She woke up at 3 am to go to the bathroom and was now sleeping on her side facing sandor, watching him sleeping peacefully hearing his soft snoring and feeling his warm breath against her face.  
She heard him mumbling something in his sleep and suddenly his hand wrapped around her waist and pulling her between his arms and she instinctively hugged his chest and rested her head on the crook of his neck enjoying his warmth and smell.

She just can't get enough of him or anything they're having together.

It's true that they practically knew each other for so long but they were tense and weird years that the last months erased them completely from her mind and she is very thankful for that.  
How stupid they were? She can't believe they could have had all this long ago, if they just tried to talk.   
And maybe that's why she's not bothered that everything is going faster than normal.   
That's actually new for her, cause she always thought about every step she would take and plan everything in advance. But all that changed the moment she fell in love with sandor clegane.   
She's going to have a baby and she will move to sandor's apartement and she feels like it's the most normal thing in the world, like she always belonged here with this grumpy man and to carry his child.   
And she's ready to experience anything and everything with him for the rest of her life.   
He's the one for her and she knows that she's the one for him cause he makes her feel like she's important and special, and no man on earth made her feel cherished like sandor is making her feel.

She wants to give him the whole world and it still never be enough, cause he deserves all the happiness and love in the world and she will be damned if she doesn't give him all that and more.   
She snuggled deeper into his chest and his earthy smell made her drift back into sleep smiling softly thanking god for the bless her life turned into. 

"good morning sunshine" 

She opened her eyes to sandor's voice while he showered her face with sweet kisses and she felt like a small baby.   
An image of sandor waking their baby like that and holding him between his strong arms suddenly came to her mind and it made her chest swell with emotions that were hard to contain.   
She cuped his face gently between her hands and smiled at him before giving him his well deserved morning kiss. 

"good morning my love" she said after a moment still cupping his face and he gave her one of his sweet and heart melting smiles that made sansa's heart flutter lovingly every single time. 

After a long moment of staring into each other's eyes like a couple of lovesick puppies they moved from bed to prepare themselves for the day then headed downstairs for breakfast. 

"do you still want everyone here tonight" asked sandor putting some strawberry jam on her toast and handing it to her. 

"of course, i want everyone to know that you're mine now sandor. Especially our friends" she answered smirking at him and he chuckled clearly amused then her mind drifted back to her conversation with margaery.   
She didn't know that margaery knew about them from the beginning even if she started to feel nervous from the weird glares she was giving her lately, but her best friend was always smart and observant for her own good.   
But the things margaery started suggesting excitedly made sansa's mind swirl painfully. 

Does they really have to marry before sansa's belly starts to show? Or is it really wonderful if their baby attended his parents wedding and appeared in the photos with sandor holding him between his arms? 

Damn you margaery and your stupid ideas. 

"sansa are you alright?" she realised that her annoyance showed on her face when the man in question snapped her from her reverie. 

"of course i am, just thinking about what we should make for dinner tonight" she answered him smiling reassuringly and picking an agitated polka from under the table and putting her in her lap. 

"I will go and call them and then we'll go out to smell some fresh air to walk polka and we can think about it together"   
He told her as he sat up and pressed a gentle kiss on top of her head before climbing the stairs to the bedroom leaving her grinning like a fool. 

So an hour later they were walking in the park with sandor holding her hands with his warm ones watching polka running happily to join the other dogs there as soon as sandor removed her leash.   
They sat on a wooden bench under a willow tree enjoying the sunny day and watching children playing with their parents or siblings and she couldn't resist the urge to lean into sandor and rest her head against his shoulder still holding his hand. 

"do you think i'll be a good father sansa?" 

She jumped slightly when sandor asked her suddenly when she was enjoying their comfortable silence and she felt him tense under her touch. 

"i... I really want to have all this. What if i become like my father and our children does not love me?" 

Her eyes widened when he said their children but she quickly recovered when he continued. 

"i remember how we used to play with our mother in the garden. There was a small lake nearby and she would take us there every sunday for fishing, that was when my love for fishing begun. She always give the one with the biggest fish a kiss and the warmest hug anyone could give, and for me it was the best price in the world. It was just me, Eleanor and mother. My dad was always working we only see him in the formal events and i never missed him or cared to miss him honestly. Im really afraid... Im afraid of being my own father sansa"

She was speechless after what she had just heard, but she couldn't just keep staring at him dumbly. 

"what if you are more like your mother, gentle and sweet. Even if you can't see that sandor, im sure you'll be an amazing father and trust me when i said that cause you remind me so much of my own father. He once told me that one day i will meet someone brave, gentle and strong that will be worthy of me and finally that day came and i met him and he's more than that, he's the best thing i ever had in my life"

She finished quietly then cupped his face and kissed him with every fiber of her being.

"i love you sandor clegane. And we're lucky to have you" she added softley and rested her forhead against his looking deep into his eyes and she can see the love and care this man has for her and their baby or maby their babies like he said and gods how much she loved the idea.

She caressed his cheeks and jaw and she can feel the tension that was there started to fade slowly and he relaxed again and wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled again against him and a moment later polka came trudging slowly towards them clearly tired, so they made their way home with sansa humming softly one of her childhood songs happily squeezing sandor's hand with hers.


	24. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, i hope you're fine. I was busy the last few weeks, i started a new job and anxiety killed me.   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> ❤️

* * *

They were sitting on sandor's long table surrounded by the people they love eating the delicious dinner she made with sandor earlier.

Everything was exactly like sansa imagined, bron and gendry clearly knew the news from margaery and arya so they congratulated them happily with a hug and she can swear she saw tears sparkling in bron's eyes when he huged sandor.  
Tormund smirked and smacked his hand on the table with a loud "I KNEW IT", while brienne smiled softly at them holding their hands with a sincere joy in her eyes.  
They even called bran and jon for a double facetime.   
She supressed her laugh at her brother surprised face, and after congratulating them he promised with a solumn look on his face to visit soon to meet her man so he won't be left unupdated. 

And when the night ended everyone helped to clean the mess they made and she smiled to herself at how considerate and sweet they were. 

But of course the sweetest of them all is her men as they snuggled into eachother in their bed as sandor started to call it now, and she would never tire of the way he pressed her hard against his chest or the heart melting kiss he put on her forhead or the gentle way he started caressing her belly lately, she felt like the luckiest women in the world for having him. 

The next day was spent between hers and sandor's apartement to move all her things to finally settle with him once and for all.   
Sansa never was so sure of anything in her life like she is now concerning sandor.   
She is more than ready for this new step together and any other steps to come for that matter.   
They headed back home leaving polka with arya so she won't be lost in the mess. 

And around eight they finished putting everything in place. Sansa sprawled tiredly on the mattress her muscles aching from the long exhausting day.   
She suddenly felt her eyes felt heavy and apparently sleep overtook her cause the next thing she knew sandor was caressing her cheek with the back of his finger to wake her up. 

"you need to eat something. C'mon wake up little bird"

She smiled sleepily at him as she woke up slowly taking his with hers and kissing it.   
He didn't wait for her to sit up from the bed and with a swift move he was carring her with his strong arms downstairs and she felt herself ridiculously blushing like it was the first time he held her this way, but gods how strong he is. 

And as they entered the kitchen sansa's eyes widened at the lovely dinner sandor set for them. 

"oh my god sandor!!! Did you made that"

She was beyond surprised when he nodded shyly not looking at her, but she wanted him to always look at her to see his beautiful eyes.

So she cupped his face between her hands and pressed her lips hard against him the way she knew he liked. 

"i thought you don't know how to boil an egg you know" she said smirking playfully when he put her down pulling the seat gallantly for her to sit. 

"honestly i don't, but i didn't want to order something not healthy for you. And then i thought that the best thing i can do is to cook fish in the oven with some vegetables"

He started saying casually as he took the seat next to her and sansa couldn't but stare between him and the clearly delicious plate in front of her. 

_Gods, how did i get so lucky to have him in my life._

She knows that it's the hundredth time she asks herself that but that's the only thing she can think about when he does things like this.   
She took his hand and kissed his palm not controlling the affectionate smile that graced her face that was reserved only for him. 

She cut through the juicy white meat of the fish and put a piece in her mouth and she moaned loudly at the delicious flavors he used. 

"SANDOR!! It tastes amazing baby"

She screamed looking at him with wide eyes that he met with a surprised look on his face and she realised that he was clearly waiting for another reaction. 

"really?" he questioned frowning at her then took a bite of his own and his eyes widened making her laugh hard.

"well it's fucking tasty!!" he exclaimed appreciatively shewing slowly. 

"i think you're good at both fishing aaand... cooking fish" she appraised his abilities and was rewarded with a grin that made her chuckle at how pleased he looked with himself. 

"oh don't go bragging about it. I m still the best at grilling fish, even better than ray remember" she added smirking at him and humming appreciatively at the sweet taste of the rightly cooked vegetables. 

"of course i remember, i will never forget it"

He said it with a soft look in his eyes staring deep into her eyes making her heart beat with more love than she can possibly contain for this men. 

An hour later, they were tucked in bed together like the night before and it was sandor this time who drifted to sleep first snoring softly on top of her head obviously exhausted from moving things all day.   
She was left thinking about how they reached a deeper level in their relationship that made them both satisfied and sated with just him squeezing her between his strong arms making her feel safe and loved. 

On monday, sansa experienced for the first time the feeling of making breakfast for her men and not only herself before heading for work.   
They woke up early together making out and sucking eachothers faces like a couple of teenagers and sandor decided that it's best to gain time and carry on with their ministrations while showering together. 

And they didn't make it out before he took her against the tiles as she wrapped her legs around him enjoying the bless he shoot through her everytime he hit her in the right places with every thrust.   
She left him with a deep bite on his neck as he blew her brains out with the strong orgasm he gave her. 

She smirked mischievously when he adjusted the collar of his shirt to hide the bite and when he caught her eyes on him he pressed her into his chest quickly moving his lips against hers and without warning he bit her bottom lip sharply drawing blood making her gasp and whimper against him, but he didn't left her lips without sucking them hard and clean making her legs wobbly. 

She was breathless when they finally pulled apart and it was him this time who was giving her a devilicious look and she realised he wanted to give her something to remind her of him like she did to him.   
She looked down quickly smiling to herself as she darted her tongue along her bruised lip that was now plump and swollen. 

They dressed up quickly and she choose the tie he's going to wear with his expensive suite herself, and after finishing their breakfast, she grabbed her bag and together they headed to sandor's car hand in hand. 

  
She arrived in time with shae opening the door to the atelier and her eyes widened when sandor stopped the car in front of her, and sansa wasn't the slightest disturbed as she leaned into sandor to kiss him good bye. 

"holly molly fucking hells" that was the first thing shae said when sansa climbed out from the car and joined her with eyes wider than before. 

"good morning shae" said sansa smirking at her dumbfounded friend and at that shae greeted her back smiling mischievously before opening the door and tugging her inside quickly. 

"well sansa stark i want to hear all about it, and especially the part of your weird sickness last week" she started raising a dark brown eye brow at her and sansa couldn't but smile and instinctively put her hands on her lower belly. 

"im pregnant" she anounced without introductions and regret it instantly as shae's eyes were going to pop out with shock as she screamed a high pitched WHAT??!!. 

Sansa didn't need to repeat it and just smiled happily at her until understanding washed over her face. 

"oh god!! You love him. And like hell if he's not" she anounced her mouth hanging open from surprise and she pulled her into a tight hug as soon as sansa nodded at her. 

"oh sansa!! Congratulations. Im so happy for you" she murmured into her hair smiling sweetly when she pulled back.

"thank you shae. Im really happy" sansa couldn't resist the urge to say the words, she wants to announce to the world how much joy sandor brought to her life.

And as usual, sansa was grateful for the person shae was, she didn't judge her or worry about how things got here unexpectedly, she just held her hand and squeezed gently and smiled softly at her.

And those are exactly the people sansa wanted in her life.

After giving her a glimpse of everything she missed, sansa huffed a breath she didn't know she was holding and thanked god for having shae with her, she handled the atelier better than sansa honestly.

"so the only problem we have here is the spring summer collection that you supposedly started to work on. But don't worry, if you start now everything will be alright and on time for the fashion show and launch party"  
Shae observed nonchalantly scrolling on her ipad clearly checking their schedule and the dates, it made sansa unexpectedly anxious.

"things were so complicated lately that i didn't even have time to think about it. And now i need a fucking inspiration... "

She didn't even realise what she was saying as she started pacing the office nervously.

"oh c'mon relax sansa. We don't want to trouble the babe with work now"

She suddenly stopped her pacing and looked at shae to find her amused.

"everything will be ok sansy, just relax and take your time. You don't even have to come here daily, i can handle some clients so all you have to do is focus and trust me you already have the best inspirations"

Shae finished with a knowing smile then left the office quietly and closing the door behind her.

Sansa sat on her chair for a moment her mind repeating shae's words and understanding overcome her and she felt her tears welling in her eyes.

She's right, sansa won't be worring about inspiration this time. 

A part of her anxiety disappeared and she was left worried about the time and how she will finish everything quickly.

  
"so tell me how was you day?"

Sandor asked her when they sat on the couch after finishing the delicious dinner walda made.  
She snuggled against his chest pulling the soft cotton cover around them as sandor switched between channels clearly searching for the news.

"i nearly had a panic attack today" she said joking but she regret it instantly when sandor's face paled asking her what happened as he looked down at her and pressed her tightly against him. 

"i m joking honey, i swear. It's just about my new collection that i was supposed to start working on it a week ago"

She explained gently putting her hands against his chest and feeling his heart beats return to their normal rate.

"what do you need little bird?" he asked her with a soft look in his eyes that made her heart melt for him.

She quickly moved one leg around his turso struddeling him then without further explanations she hugged him tightly resting her head at the crook of his neck feeling like a little girl as he wrapped his arms around her.

"shae won't be needing me in the atelier this month. I just need to focus on my designs and that's all" she answered him, murmuring against his chest and she can feel his fingers playing with her hair.

"mmm...i see. So you just need peace and quiet"

She shivered when his warm breath tickled her neck but she knew it was his voice that always makes her feel all sort of delicious things.

"im kind of have the right idea. What if we trade the trip to essos to a 3 weeks in the quiet isle? I have somethings there i wanted to show you anyway"

He contined when she didn't say anything earlier but now her head snapped up to look at him, a sudden warmth stirred inside her at how caring and thoughtful he is and especially at how much pieces of his life he's willing to share with her.

He makes her feel special, deliciously special.

"yes please" that were the only words that she was able to say as she wrapped her hand around his neck and pressed his sweet mouth against hers her tongue slipping quickly inside for a delicious dance that stirred lust and want for only the most precious man in the whole wide world. 

She swollowed his groan with her mouth when she easily pulled his cock from his sweatpants giving it a tight precise stroke before quickly guiding it to her throbbing warmth not even bothering with removing her thong, she just pulled it to the side with her fingers sinking deep down into sandor until he was fully sheathed inside her. 

She posed for a moment to enjoy the feeling of being stretched by him, her eyes fluttered closed sweet whimpers escaping her mouth at the pressure he creates. 

But she was quickly snapped from her daze when she felt her thong hanging loose between her fingers and realised that he teared it in half. 

She didn't have much time to think about her favourite thong as sandor started sucking her nipples through her thin satin nightgown leaving a wet trail where her nipples rested and without warning he pulled slightly from inside her then quickly thrusted deeply but slowly inside her. 

She felt like she was loosing her mind from the sweet slow way sandor was making love to her and for a moment she just held tightly into him her eyes closed and head thrown back, just enjoying the connection it creates between them. 

But when he hit that sweet spot that she discovered only with him making her orgasm building quickly, she held his gaze looking deep into his grey eyes as she kissed him passionately none of them closing their eyes as she started meeting his thrusts with her own, moving as one.   
And in no time they were both painting from the wonderful bless they created.

They were dancing on top of a cloud together clutching tightly into eachothers. 

  
And she prayed... She prayed nothing pull them apart. 


End file.
